Al doilea sex/XII
Partea a Ii-a SITUAŢIE Capitolul V FEMEIA MĂRITATĂ Destinul pe care societatea îl propune în mod tradiţional femeii este căsătoria. Şi în zilele noastre, majoritatea femeilor sînt căsătorite, au fost căsătorite, se pregătesc să se căsătorească sau suferă că nu sînt căsătorite. Celibatara se defineşte prin raportare la căsătorie, fie că este frustrată, revoltată sau chiar indiferentă faţă de această instituţie. Deci va trebui să ne continuăm acest studiu prin analiza căsătoriei. Evoluţia economică a condiţiei feminine este pe cale să bulverseze instituţia căsătoriei; aceasta devine o uniune liber consimţită de către două individualităţi autonome; angajamentele conjugale sînt personale şi reciproce; adulterul este pentru ambele părţi o denunţare a contractului; divorţul poate fi obţinut de către o parte sau de cealaltă în aceleaşi condiţii. Femeia nu mai este cantonată în funcţia ei reproducătoare: aceasta şi-a pierdut în mare parte caracterul său de servitute naturală, se prezintă ca o sarcină voluntar asumată1; şi este asimilată unei munci productive pentru că, în majoritatea cazurilor, timpul de repaus cerut de o sarcină trebuie plătit mamei de către stat sau de către patron. În U.R.S.S., mariajul a apărut timp de citi va ani ca un contract individual sprijinindu-se numai pe libertatea soţilor; se pare că astăzi este un serviciu pe care statul îl impune amîndurora. Depinde de structura generală a societăţii ca în lumea de mîine una sau alta dintre aceste tendinţe să fie învingătoare; dar, în orice caz, tutela masculină este pe cale de dispariţie. Totuşi, epoca în care trăim este din punct de vedere feminist o epocă de tranziţie Numai o parte dintre femei participă la producţie, şi chiar şi acestea aparţin unei societăţi în care supravieţuiesc structuri antice, valori antice. Mariajul modern nu poate fi înţeles decît în lumina trecutului pe care-1 perpetuează. Căsătoria s-a prezentat întotdeauna într-un fel radical diferit pentru femeie şi pentru bărbat. Cele două sexe îşi sînt necesare unul altuia, dar această necesitate nu a născut niciodată reciprocitate; 1 Vezi voi. I. 152 niciodată femeile n-au constituit o castă care să stabilească pe picior de egalitate schimburi şi contracte cu casta masculini Din punct de vedere social, bărbatul este un individ autonom şi complet; este privit înainte de orice ca producător, şi existenţa lui este justificată prin munca pe care o furnizează colectivităţii; am văzut1 din ce motive rolul reproducător şi domestic în care este cantonată femeia nu i-a garantat o demnitate egală. Desigur, bărbatul are nevoie de ea; la anumite popoare primitive, se întîmplă ca celibatarul, incapabil să-şi asigure singur subzistenţa, să fie privit ca un soi de paria; în comunităţile agricole, o tovarăşă de muncă îi este indispensabilă ţăranului; şi, pentru majoritatea bărbaţilor, este avantajos să treacă anumite corvezi asupra unei femei; individul doreşte o viaţă sexuală stabilă, doreşte o posteritate, iar societatea îi cere să o perpetueze. Dar nu femeii îi este adresat acest apel al bărbatului: societatea bărbaţilor permite fiecăruia dintre membrii ei să se împlinească în calitate de soţ şi de tată; integrată ca sclavă sau vasală unor grupuri familiale în care domină taţii şi fraţii, femeia a fost întotdeauna dată în căsătorie de nişte bărbaţi altor bărbaţi. La început, clanul, rudele de sex masculin dispuneau de ea aproape ca de un obiect: făcea parte din prestaţiile cu care grupurile cădeau reciproc de acord; condiţia ei nu a fost profund modificată cînd căsătoria a căpătat în cursul evoluţiei sale2^ o formă contractuală; înzestrată sau luîndu-şi partea ei de moştenire, femeia apare ca o persoană civilă; dar şi zestrea şi moştenirea o aservesc familiei sale şi mai mult; timp îndelungat contractele de mariaj au fost semnate între socru şi ginere, nu între soţ şi soţie; numai văduva se bucura pe atunci de autonomie economică.3 Libertatea de alegere a fetei a fost totdeauna foarte restrînsă; iar celibatul - în afară de situaţiile excepţionale în care are un caracter sacru - o coboară la starea de parazit i de paria; mariajul este singura ei posibilitate de a- i cî ş ş ştiga pîinea şi singura justificare socială a existenţei sale. El îi este deci impus din două motive principale: trebuie să dea comunităţii copii; dar rare sînt cazurile în care - ca în Sparta şi, într-o oarecare măsură, sub regimul nazist - statul îi ia pe copii direct sub protecţia sa şi nu-i cere femeii decît să fie mamă. Chiar şi civilizaţiile care ignoră rolul generator al tatălui cer ca femeie să fie sub protecţia unui soţ; ea are atît îndatorirea de a satisface nevoile sexuale ale bărbatului cît şi de a avea grijă de căminul său. Menirea pe care i-o impune societatea este considerată ca un 1 A se vedea voi. I. 2 Acesta evoluţie s-a produs într-o manieră discontinuă. S-a repetat în Egipt, la Roma, în civilizaţia moderni A se vedea primul volum, „Istorie". ■^ De unde caracterul singular al tinerei văduve în literatura erotică. 153 serviciu adus soţului; de aceea el îi datorează soţiei sale cadouri sau o moştenire, sau se angajează să o întreţină; prin acest mijloc societatea îşi achită datoria faţă de femeia pe care i-o sacrifică. Drepturile pe care soţia le cîştigă îndeplinindu-şi datoriile se traduc prin obligaţiile pe care le are faţă de ea bărbatul. El nu poate sfărîma după bunul său plac legătura conjugală; repudierea şi divorţul nu se obţin decît printr-o decizie a puterilor publice şi uneori soţul îi datorează femeii o compensaţie bănească: acest obicei devine chiar abuziv în Egiptul lui Bocchoris, ca şi astăzi în USA, sub formă de alimony*. Poligamia a fost întotdeauna mai mult sau mai puţin tolerată; bărbatul îşi poate aduce în pat sclave, concubine, iubite, prostituate; dar trebuie să respecte anumite privilegii ale soţiei sale legitime. Dacă este maltratată sau lezată, aceasta are posibilitatea - mai mult sau mai puţin concret garantată - să se întoarcă la familia sa, să obţină din partea ei separarea sau divorţul. Astfel, pentru cei doi soţi, căsătoria înseamnă în acelaşi timp o sarcină şi un profit; dar situaţia lor nu este simetrică; pentru fete, mariajul este singurul mijloc de a se integra în societate şi, dacă sînt refuzate, ele sînt nişte deşeuri din punct de vedere social. De aceea mamele au căutat întotdeauna cu atîta îndîrjire să le căpătuiască. În secolul trecut, pe vremea burgheziei, abia dacă erau întrebate în privinţa căsătoriei lor. Erau oferite eventualilor pretendenţi în cursul unor „întrevederi" dinainte aranjate. Zola a descris acest obicei în Viaţa de zi cu zi: — Ratată, e ratata, zise doamna Josserand lăsîndu-se la loc în scaun. — Ah ! zise simplu domnul Josserand. — Dar nu înţelegi, reluă doamna Josserand cu o voce ascuţită, îţi spun, Încă o căsătorie dusă pe apa sîmbetei, şi e a patra pe care o ratează! Ascultă, Începu iarăşi doamna Josserand, ducîndu-se spre fiica ei. Cum de-ai ratat si căsătoria asta? Berthe înţelese că-i venise rîndul. — Nu ştiu, mamă, murmură ea. — Un subşef de birou, continuă maică-sa; sub treizeci de am, cu un viitor strălucit. În fiecare lună îţi aduce banii in casă; e ceva solid, fie şi numai asta... Ai mai făcut iar vreo prostie, cum ai făcut şi cu ceilalţi? — Te asigur că nu, mama. — Cînd aţi dansat, aţi trecut în salonaş'1 Berthe se tulbură: — Da, mamă... Şi, cum era singur, a vrut să facă nişte lucruri urîte, m-a sărutat apucîndu-mă aşa. Atunci mi-a fost frică, şi l-am împins. Mama ei o întrerupse, cuprinsă din nou de furie: — L-a împins! Auzi, nenorocita, 1-a împins! — Dar, mamă, nu-mi dădea drumul. * Alimony (engl.) pensie alimentar ă ( n. tr.). 154 — Ei, şi? Nu-ţi dădea drumul... mare lucru! Pe proastele astea ar trebui să le ducă la pension! Ia zi, ce te-am învăţat? Pentru un sărut după uşă! Chiar trebuie să ne vorbeşti de asta nouă, părinţilor tăi? Să împingi oamenii aşa, să-ţi ratezi căsătoria! Îşi luă un aer doctoral şi continuă: — S-a terminat, sînt disperată, eşti proastă, fata mea... Din moment ce n-ai avere, trebuie să înţelegi că nu-i poţi prinde pe bărbaţi prin altceva. Trebuie să fu drăguţă, să faci ochi dulci, să-ţi uiţi mîna într-a lui, să-i permiţi copilării fără să ai aerul că-i dai voie; în sfirşit, să pescuieşti un bărbat... Şi ce mă înfurie şi mai tare e că se pricepe la asta, cînd vrea, reluă doamna Josserand. Haide, şterge-ţi ochii, uită-te la mine ca şi cum aş fi un domn care-ţi face curte. Vezi, laşi să-ţi cadă evantaiul, pentru ca domnul, ridicîndu-1, să-ţi atingă degetele. Şi nu sta ţeapănă, mişcă-te mai graţios. Bărbaţilor nu le plac scîndurile. Mai ales, dacă merg prea departe, nu face pe proasta. Un bărbat care merge prea departe e aprins, draga mea. Pendula din salon sună ora două; şi în agitaţia acestei stări de veghe prelungite, în dorinţa ei furioasă de a obţine o căsătorie imediată, mama gîndea cu glas tare, sucind-o şi răsucind-o pe fiică-sa ca pe o păpuşă de carton. Aceasta, moale, fără voinţă, se lăsa în voia ei, dar era foarte mîhnită; se simţea sufocată de teamă şi de ruşine... Astfel, fata apare ca fiind absolut pasivă; este măritată, dată în căsătorie de către părinţi. Băieţii se însoară, îşi iau nevastă. Ei caută în căsătorie o expansiune, o confirmare a existenţei lor, şi nu a dreptului însuşi de a exista; este o sarcină pe care şi-o asumă în mod liber. Se pot deci interoga asupra avantajelor şi inconvenientelor, aşa cum au făcut autorii satirici greci şi cei din Evul Mediu; nu este pentru ei decît un mod de viaţă, nu un destin. Le este la îndemînă să prefere singurătatea celibatului, unii se căsătoresc tîrziu sau nu se căsătoresc niciodată. Femeile, măritîndu-se, primesc ca domeniu o părticică de lume; garanţii legale o apără împotriva capriciilor bărbatului; dar ea devine vasala lui. El este din punct de vedere economic şeful comunităţii şi deci el o întruchipează în ochii societăţii. Ea îi ia numele; este asociată cultului său, integrată clasei, mediului său; aparţine familiei lui, devine „jumătatea" lui. Îl urmează acolo unde munca lui îl solicită: în mod esenţial, după locul în care lucrează el îşi fixează domiciliul conjugal; mai mult sau mai puţin brutal, rupe cu trecutul, este anexată universului soţului ei; îi dăruieşte propria-i persoană; îi datorează virginitatea şi o riguroasă fidelitate. Ea pierde o parte din drepturile pe care codul i le recunoaşte femeii necăsătorite. Legislaţia romană o aşeza pe femeie în manile unui bărbat loco filiae; la începutul secolului al XlX-lea, Bonnard declara că nevasta este pentru soţ ceea ce este copilul pentru mamă; pînă la legea din 1942, codul francez cerea ca ea să se supună bărbatului său; legile şi moravurile încă îi mai conferă acestuia o mare autoritate: este implicată prin situaţia sa 155 Însăşi în sînul societăţii conjugale. Din moment ce el este producătorul, el depăşeşte interesul familiei către acela al societăţii care îi deschide un viitor cooperînd la edificarea unui viitor colectiv: el întruchipează transcendenţa. Femeia este destinată perpetuării speciei şi întreţinerii căminului, adică imanenţei1. Într-adevăr, orice existenţă umană este transcendenţă şi imanenţă în acelaşi timp; pentru a se depăşi, ea cere să se menţină, pentru a se lansa spre viitor, trebuie să-şi integreze trecutul şi, comunicînd cu ceilalţi, trebuie să se confirme sieşi. Aceste două momente sînt implicate în orice mişcare vie: bărbatului, c s toria îi permite chiar fericita sintez ; în meseria sa, în via a sa ă ă ă ţ politică el cunoaşte schimbarea, progresul, îşi trăieşte risipirea în timp şi în univers; şi cînd este sătul de acest vagabondaj, îşi întemeiează un cămin, se fixează, se ancorează în lume; seara, se întoarce în casa în care femeia veghează peste mobile şi peste copii, asupra trecutului pe care îl înmagazinează. Dar aceasta nu are altă îndatorire decît să menţină şi să întreţină viaţa în pura şi identica sa generalitate; ea perpetuează esenţa imuabilă, asigură ritmul egal al zilelor şi permanenţa căminului, ale cărui uşi le păstrează închise: nu i se oferă nici un impact direct asupra viitorului, nici asupra universului; nu transcende spre colectivitate decît prin mijlocirea unui soţ. Astăzi, mariajul păstrează în mare parte această înfăţişare tradiţională. Şi, mai întîi, i se impune mult mai imperios fetei decît băiatului. Există încă numeroase straturi sociale în care nici o altă perspectivă nu i se deschide fetei; în rîndunle ţăranilor, femeia necăsătorită este o paria; rămîne servitoarea tatălui, a fraţilor şi a cumnatului ei; exodul spre oraş este imposibil; căsătoria, aservind-o unui bărbat, o face, totuşi, stăpîna casei în care trăieşte. În anumite medii burgheze, fata este incapabilă să-şi cîştige pîinea; ea nu poate decît să vegeteze ca parazită în căminul părintesc sau să accepte în vreun cămin străin o poziţie inferioară. Chiar şi în cazul în care este emancipată, privilegiul economic deţinut de bărbaţi o face să prefere căsătoria unei meserii: va căuta un bărbat a cărei situaţie să fie superioară celei pe care o are ea sau despre care speră că va „ajunge" mai repede şi mai sus decît ar putea-o face ea. Se admite, ca şi altădată, că actul amoros este, din partea femeii, un serviciu pe care-1 face bărbatului; el îşi ia plăcerea şi în schimb îi datorează o compensaţie. Trupul femeii este un obiect care se cumpără; pentru ea, reprezintă un capital pe care este în drept să-1 exploateze. Uneori îi 1 Ci. voi. I. Întîlnim această teză la Saint-Paul, Părinţii Bisericii, Rousseau. Proudhon, Auguste Comte, D. H. Lawrence etc. 156 aduce soţului său o zestre; adesea, se angajează să facă anumite treburi casnice; va ţine casa, va creşte copiii, m orice caz, are dreptul să se lase întreţinută, şi morala tradiţională chiar o îndeamnă la asta Este natural să fie tentată de această facilitate, cu atît mai mult cu cît meseriile feminine sînt adesea ingrate şi prost plătite; căsătoria este o carieră mai avantajoasă decît multe altele. Moravurile fac încă dificilă eliberarea sexuală a celibatarei; în Franţa, adulterul soţiei a fost pînă în zilele noastre un delict, în timp ce nici o lege nu îi interzicea femeii amorul liber; totuşi, dacă voia să-şi ia un amant, femeia trebuia întîi să se mărite. Multe tinere fete burgheze, foarte sever crescute, se mărită şi în prezent „pentru a fi libere". Un mare număr de americane şi-au cucerit libertatea sexuală; dar experienţele lor seamănă cu acelea ale tinerilor primitivi descrişi de Malinowski care gustă, în Casa celibatarilor, plăceri lipsite de consecinţe; cei din jur aşteaptă ca ei să se căsătorească, şi abia atunci sînt priviţi pe deplin ca adulţi. O femeie singură, în America mai mult decît în Franţa, este o fiinţă incompletă din punct de vedere social, chiar dacă-şi cîştigă singură existenţa; îi trebuie o verighetă pe deget pentru a cîştiga demnitatea integrală a unei persoane şi plenitudinea drepturilor sale. Îndeosebi, maternitatea nu este respectată decît la femeia măritată; fata-mamă rămîne un obiect al scandalului, iar copilul este un handicap care apasă greu asupra ei. Pentru toate aceste motive, multe adolescente din Vechea şi din Noua Lume, întrebate despre proiectele lor de viitor, răspund astăzi, la fel ca şi altădată: „Vreau să mă mărit" . Nici un tînăr, totuşi, nu consideră căsătoria drept proiectul său fundamental. Reuşita economică îi va conferi demnitatea sa de adult: ea poate implica mariajul - mai ales pentru ţărani - dar poate, de asemenea, să-1 excludă. Condiţiile vieţii moderne - mai puţin stabile, mai incerte decît altădată - fac ca îndatoririle căsătoriei să fie deosebit de dificile pentru tînăr; dimpotrivă, profiturile ei s-au micşorat din moment ce el poate singur să se întreţină, iar satisfacţiile sexuale sînt, în general, posibile. F r îndoial , c s toria comport unele facilit i materiale ă ă ă ă ă ă ăţ („Mănînci mai bine acasă decît la restaurant"), facilităţi erotice („Aşa ai bordelul acasă"), îl salvează pe individ de singurătate, îl fixează în spaţiu şi în timp dîndu-i un cămin şi copii: este o împlinire definitivă a existenţei sale. Nu contează că în ansamblu cererile masculine sînt inferioare ofertelor feminine. Tatăl mai mult se debarasează de fiică decît o dăruieşte; fata care caută un soţ nu răspunde unui apel masculin, ci îl provoacă. Căsătoriile aranjate nu au dispărut; există o întreagă burghezie cumsecade care le perpetuează. În jurul mormîntului lui Napoleon, la Operă, la bal, pe o plajă, la un ceai, aspiranta cu părul proaspăt pieptănat, îmbrăcată cu o rochie nouă, îşi exhibă cu timiditate graţiile fizice şi conversaţia modestă; în jurul ei părinţii o hărţuiesc: „Mau 157 costat deja foarte scump întrevederile astea; hotărăşte-te! Data viitoare va fi rîndul surorii tale!" Nefericita candidată ştie că şansele ei scad pe măsură ce înaintează în vîrstă; pretendenţii nu sînt numeroşi: nu are mai multă libertate de alegere decît tînăra beduină care este dată în schimbul unei turme de oi. Cum spune Colette1: „O fată fără avere şi fără o meserie care este o povară pentru fraţii săi nu are decît să tacă, să-şi accepte norocul şi să-i mulţumească lui Dumnezeu!" Într-o manieră mai puţin crudă, viaţa mondenă le îngăduie tinerilor să se întîlnească sub ochiul vigilent al mamelor. Ceva mai eliberate acum, fetele ies mai des, frecventează facultăţi, îşi iau o slujbă care le dă ocazia să cunoască bărbaţi. Între 1945 şi 1947, în rîndunle burgheziei belgiene, doamna Claire Leplae a condus o anchetă privind problema alegerii matrimoniale.- Autoarea şi-a ales ca formă de cercetare interviul; voi cita cîteva dintre întrebările pe care le-a pus şi răspunsurile obţinute. {.■.Căsătoriile aranjate sînt frecvente0 R.: Nu mai există căsătorii aranjate (51%). Căsătoriile aranjate sînt foarte rare (1% pînă la 16%). Între 1 şi 3% dintre căsătorii sînt aranjate (28%) 5 pînă la lo% dintre căsătorii sînt aranjate (5%). Persoanele interesate semnalează că mariajele aranjate, numeroase înainte de 1945, aproape că au dispărut. Totuşi, „interesul, absenţa relaţiilor, timiditatea sau vîrsta, dorinţa de a realiza o bună uniune sînt motivele unor căsătorii aranjate". Acestea sînt adesea intermediate de către preoţi; alteori fata se mantă pnn corespondenţă. „îşi fac ele însele portretul în scris, acesta e publicat într-o foaie specială, sub un număr. Ea comportă de exemplu două sute de candidate la căsătorie şi un număr aproape egal de candidaţi. Şi ei şi-au făcut portretul. Toţi îşi pot alege în mod liber un corespondent căruia îi scriu pnn această modalitate." 1: în ce împrejurări şi-au găsit perechea tinerii în ultimii zece ani! R.: Reuniunile mondene (48%). Studiile, munca lor în comun (22%). Reuniuni intime, sejumri (30%). Toată lumea este de acord în a susţine că „mariajele între prieteni din copilăne sînt foarte rare. Dragostea se naşte din neprevăzut". L: Banii joacă un rol primordial în alegerea persoanei cu care te căsătoreşti? R.: 3o% dintre mariaje nu sînt decît o chestiune de bani (48%). 50% dintre mariaje nu sînt decît o chestiune de bani (35%). 70% dintre mariaje nu sînt decît o chestiune de bani (17%). 1 Casa Claudinei. 2 Cf. CLAIRE LKPLAE. Logodna. 158 l: Părinţii sînt avizi să-şi mărite fiicele? R.: P rin ii sînt avizi s - i ă ţ ă ş mărite fiicele (58%). Părinfii sînt dornici să-şi mărite fiicele (25%). Părinţii doresc să-şi păstreze fiicele alături de ei (18%). L: Fetele sînt avide să se mărite? R.: Fetele sînt avide să se mante (36%). Fetele doresc să se mante (38%). Fetele, decît să nu facă o partidă bună, preferă să nu se mănte(26%). „Fetele îi asaltează pe tineri. Fetele se mărită cu primul venit ca să se căpătuiască. Toate speră să se mărite şi îşi dau toată osteneala ca s-o facă. Este o umilinţă pentru fată să nu fie solicitată; ca să evite aceasta, adesea se mantă cu primul venit. Fetele se grăbesc să se mărite pentru că mariajul le asigură mai multă libertate." Asupra acestui punct, aproape toate mărturiile sînt de acord. Î.: Căutînd să se mărite, fetele sînt mai active decît Ixiieţii? R.: Fetele le declară băieţilor sentimentele lor şi apoi le cer să le ia în căsătone(43%). Fetele sînt mai active decît băieţii cînd vor să se mante (43%). Fetele sînt discrete (14%). Şi aici întîlnim aproape unanimitate: fetele iau de obicei iniţiativa măritişului. „Fetele îşi dau seama că nu au cu ce să se descurce în viaţă; neştiind cum ar putea munci ca să-şi procure cele necesare traiului, caută în mariaj o plută de salvare. Fetele fac declaraţii, se agaţă de gîtul băieţilor. Sînt înfiorătoare! Fata se foloseşte de orice mijloc pentru a se manta... Femeia caută bărbatul etc." Nu există un document asemănător relativ la Franţa: dar situaţia burgheziei fiind analoagă în Franţa şi în Belgia, s-ar ajunge fără îndoială la concluzii similare; mariajele „aranjate" au fost întotdeauna mai numeroase în Franţa decît în orice altă ţară, iar faimosul „Club al găitanelor verzi", ai cărui aderenţi se regăsesc în seratele destinate să faciliteze apropierile între cele două sexe, prosperă încă; anunţurile matrimoniale ocupă coloane lungi într-o mulţime de ziare. În Franţa, ca şi în America, mamele, surorile mai mari, revistele pentru femei le învaţă cu cinism pe tinerele fete arta de a „pune mîna pe un soţ", aşa cum hîrtia de prins muşte atrage muştele; este un „pescuit", o „vînătoare", care cere multă îndemînare: nu ţintiţi prea sus, nici prea jos: nu fiţi romantice, ci realiste; combinaţi cochetăria cu modestia; nu cereţi nici prea mult, nici prea puţin... Tinerii nu au încredere în femeile „care vor să se mărite". Un fînăr belgian declară1: „Nu e nimic mai dezagreabil pentru un bărbat decît să se simtă urmărit, să-şi dea seama că a nimerit în ghearele unei 1 Cf. CLAIRH I.BPLAK. U>godna. 159 femei". Ei se străduiesc să le dejoace capcanele. Alegerea fetei este cel mai adesea foarte limitată: n-ar fi cu adevărat liberă decît dacă şi ea s-ar socoti la fel de liberă să nu se mărite. De obicei în decizia ei există mai mult calcul, dezgust, resemnare decît entuziasm. „Dacă tînărul care o cere este cît de cît convenabil (mediu, sănătate, carieră), fata îl acceptă fără să-1 iubească îl acceptă chiar dacă există mai mulţi „dar" şi îşi păstrează luciditatea." Totuşi, deşi doreşte căsătoria, în acelaşi timp fata se teme de ea. Reprezintă pentru ea un beneficiu considerabil mai mare decît pentru bărbat, şi de aceea ea o doreşte cu mai multă aviditate; dar cere, de asemenea, şi nişte sacrificii greu de înfăptuit; în special, implică o ruptură mult prea brutală cu trecutul. S-a văzut că multe adolescente erau angoasate la ideea de a părăsi casa părintească; cînd evenimentul se apropie, anxietatea devine exasperantă. În acest moment se nasc o mulţime de nevroze; ele se întîlnesc şi la tinerii care se înspăimîntă de responsabilităţile noi pe care şi le asumă, dar sînt mult mai răspîndite la fete, din motivele pe care le-am arătat deja şi care capătă în această criză întreaga lor greutate. Nu voi cita decît un exemplu din Stekel, care a trebuit să trateze o fat de familie bun care manifesta mai multe ă ă simptome nevrotice. În momentul în care Stekel o cunoaşte, suferă de stări de vomă, ia morfină în fiecare seară, are crize de mînie, refuză să se spele, mănîncă în pat, stă închisă în cameră. Este logodită şi afirmă că-şi iubeşte cu pasiune logodnicul. Îi mărturiseşte lui Stekel că i s-a dăruit... Mai tîrziu, îi spune că nu a încercat nici o plăcere şi chiar că îşi aminteşte cu repulsie de săruturile lui, care-i dădeau acele senzaţii de vomă. Se descoperă că de fapt ea 1 s-a dăruit logodnicului ei ca să-şi pedepsească mama, de care nu se simţea destul de iubită, cînd era copil, îşi pîndea părinţii noaptea pentru că-i era teamă să nu-i facă un frate sau o soră; îşi adora mama. ,,Şi acum trebuia să se mărite, să plece din casa părintească, să părăsească dormitorul părinţilor săi? Era imposibil." Se îngraşă mîncînd prea mult, îşi zgîrie şi îşi urîţeşte mîinile, se abrutizează, se îmbolnăveşte, încearcă să-şi ofenseze prin orice mijloc logodnicul. Medicul o vindecă, dar ea îşi imploră mama să renunţe la ideea acestei căsătoni: „Voia să rămînă acasă, totdeauna, să rămînă copil". Mama sa insistă să se mărite. Cu o săptămînă înainte de ziua nunţii este găsită în patul ei, moartă; se sinucisese cu un glonte de revolver. În alte cazuri, fata se încăpăţînează într-o lungă maladie; este disperată pentru că starea ei nu-i permite să se căsătorească cu bărbatul „pe care-1 adoră"; într-adevăr, se îmbolnăveşte ca să nu se mărite cu el, şi nu-şi regăseşte echilibrul decît rupînd logodna. Uneori, teama de mariaj vine din faptul că fata a avut mai înainte experienţe erotice care au marcat-o; în special, poate să se teamă că va fi descoperită pierderea virginităţii. Dar adesea, o pasiune arzătoare faţă de tată, mamă sau soră, ori ataşamentul de casa părintească în general îi fac 160 insuportabilă ideea de a se supune unui bărbat străin. Şi multe se hotărăsc s-o facă pentru că trebuie să se mărite, pentru că se fac presiuni asupra lor, pentru că ştiu că este unica soluţie rezonabilă, pentru că vor o existenţă normală de soţie şi de mamă; cu toate acestea, vor păstra în adîncul sufletului secrete şi rezistenţe încăpăţînate care fac ca începuturile vieţii lor conjugale să fie dificile şi le pot împiedica chiar să-şi găsească vreodată echilibrul. În general, deci, nu din dragoste se hotărăsc căsătoriile. „Soţul nu este niciodată, ca să spunem aşa, decît un substitut al bărbatului iubit, niciodată bărbatul iubit", afirmă Freud. Această disociere nu este deloc accidentală. Este implicată de însăşi natura acestei instituţii, ce presupune transcenderea spre interesul colectiv a uniunii economice şi sexuale a bărbatului şi a femeii, nu asumarea fericirii lor individuale. În regimurile patriarhale, se întîmpla - se mai întîmplă şi astăzi la anumite popoare musulmane - ca logodnicii aleşi de autoritatea părinţilor să nu-şi fi văzut unul altuia nici măcar chipul pînă în ziua nunţii. Nici măcar nu se pune problema ca un destin, considerat sub aspectul său social, să fie întemeiat pe un capriciu sentimental sau erotic. În acest tîrg cuminte, spune Montaigne, poftele nu sînt atît de nebunatice; sînt sumbre şi mai tocite. Dragostea detestă să fie ţinută pe de lătun şi se amestecă în mod laş cu legăturile care sîut făcute şi întreţinute sub alte chipuri, cum este căsătoria; alianţa, averea atîrnă mai greu decît graţiile sau frumuseţea. Nu te căsătoreşti pentru tine, aşa se spune; te căsătoreşti pentru posteritate, pentru familia ta (Cartea a IlI-a, cap. IV.). Bărbatul, prin faptul că el işi „ia" nevastă - şi mai ales cînd ofertele feminine sînt numeroase -, are ceva mai multă libertate de alegere. Dar, cum actul sexual este considerat ca un serviciu impus femeii, pe care se întemeiază avantajele ce-i sînt acordate, este logic să se treacă peste preferinţele ei particulare. Căsătoria este destinată să o apere împotriva libertăţii bărbatului: dar cum nu există nici dragoste, nici individualitate în afara libertăţii, pentru a asigura existenţei sale protecţia unui bărbat, ea trebuie să renunţe la viaţa unui individ singular. Am auzit o mamă de familie pioasă învăţîndu-le pe fiicele sale c „dragostea este un sentiment grosolan rezervat b rba ilor i ă ă ţ ş pe care nu-1 cunosc femeile comme ilfaut". Era, sub o formă naivă, chiar doctrina pe care o exprimă Hegel în Fenomenologia spiritului: „Raporturile de mamă şi de sojte au, însă, pe de o parte, singularitatea ca ceva natural, care aparţine plăcerii, în parte, ca ceva negativ, care îşi vede în acest raport doar dispariţia sa; în parte, singularitatea este, tocmai de aceea 161 ceva contingent, care poate fi înlocuit printr-o altă singularitate. În casa eticului, nu acest soţ, nu acest copil sunt aceia pe care se fundează aceste relaţii ale femeii, ci un soţ, copii în genere, nu sensibilitatea, ci universalul. Diferenţa vieţii ei etice faţă de aceea a bărbatului constă tocmai în aceasta, că în determinarea sa pentru viaţă individuală şi în plăcerea ei, femeia rămîne nemijlocit universală şi rămîne străină la singularitatea dorinţei, pe cînd, din contră, la bărbat, aceste două laturi se despart şi, întrucît, ca cetăţean, el posedă puterea conştiinţei-de-sine a universalităţii, el îşi răscumpără prin aceasta dreptul dorinţei, şi îşi prezervă totodată libertatea faţă de acest drept. Întrucît în această relaţie a femeii este deci amestecată singularitatea, viaţa ei etică nu este pură; în măsura în care însă această viaţă este etică, singularitatea este indiferentă şi femeii îi lipseşte momentul prin care ea se recunoaşte în alţii ca fiind acest Sine." Aceasta înseamnă că femeia nu trebuie să-şi întemeieze în singularitatea lor raporturi cu un soţ ales de ea, ci să justifice în generalitatea lor exerciţiul funcţiunilor sale feminine: ea nu trebuie să cunoască plăcerea decît sub o formă specifică şi nonindividualizată; rezultă de aici, întîlnindu-se cu destinul ei erotic, două consecinţe iniţiale: mai întîi, ea nu are dreptul la nici o activitate sexuală în afara mariajului; pentru cei doi soţi, actul sexual devenind o instituţie, dorinţa şi plăcerea sînt depăşite spre interesul social; dar bărbatul, care transcende spre universal ca lucrător şi cetăţean, poate gusta înainte de nuntă, şi pe marginea vieţii conjugale, plăceri con tingente: în orice caz, îşi găseşte salvarea pe alte drumuri; în timp ce într-o lume în care femeia este esenţial definită ca femelă, trebuie ca ea să fie pe deplin justificată ca femelă Pe de altă parte, s-a văzut că legătura dintre general şi particular este biologic diferită la bărbat şi la femeie: îndeplmindu-şi sarcina specifică de soţ şi de mascul reproducător, primul îşi află cu siguranţă plăcerea-; dimpotrivă. Ui femeie există adesea o disociere între funcţia genitală şi voluptate Astfel îneît, pretinzînd că dă vieţii sale erotice o demnitate etică, căsătoria, dimpotrivă, îşi propune să o suprime. Această frustrare sexuală a femeii a fost în mod deliberat acceptată de către bărbaţi; sa văzut că se sprijineau pe un naturalism optimist pentru a se resemna fără dificultate să i accepte suferinţele: asta * F. HEGliL - Fenomenologul spiritului. VA. IR1. Bucureşti. 1995. trad. Virgjl Bogdan, pag. 263 (n. tr.). - Bineînţeles, zicala „Toate găurile sînt la fel" este grosolan umoristică: bărbatul caută altceva decît plăcerea brută: totuşi, prosperitatea anumitor bordeluri ajunge să dovedească faptul că bărbatul poate afla o oarecare satisfacţie cu prima femeie întîlmtă. 162 e soarta ei: blestemul biblic îi confirmă această opinie comodă. Durerile facerii - această grea răscumpărare acordată femeii în schimbul unei scurte şi incerte plăceri - au fost chiar tema a numeroase glume. „Cinci minute de plăcere, nouă luni de chin... Intră mai uşor decît iese..." Acest contrast i-a înveselit adesea pe bărbaţi. În această filosofie intră o doză de sadism: mulţi bărbaţi se bucură de suferinţa feminină şi le repugnă ideea că ar putea fi atenuată.1 înţelegem deci că aceşti bărbaţi nu au nici un fel de scrupule în ai nega însoţitoarei lor dreptul la satisfacţie sexuală; li s-a părut chiar mai avantajos săi refuze, o dat cu autonomia pl cerii, i tenta iile dorin ei - Acest lucru ă ă ş ţ ţ îl exprimă, cu un cinism fermecător, Montaigne: Tot un fel de incest este să foloseşti în această înrudire venerabilă şi sacră eforturile şi extravaganţele libertăţii amoroase; trebuie, zice Aristotel, „să-ţi atingi femeia cu prudenţă şi severitate, de teamă ca nu cumva, gîdilînd-o prea lasciv, plăcerea să n-o facă să iasă din ţîţînile raţiunii..." Nu văd, dintre căsătoriile care eşuează prea devreme şi se tulbură, decît din acelea încheiate pentru motive de frumuseţe şi dorinţe amoroase: trebuie ca o Unii susţin, de exemplu, că durerile naşterii sînt necesare apariţiei instinctului matern: căprioarele care au născut sub efectul unui anestezic n-au mai vrut să-şi vadă puii. afirmate răniîn însă foarte incerte: în orice caz, femeia nu este căprioară. Adevărul este că anumiţi bărbaţi sînt scandalizaţi la ideea că sarcinile feniininităţii ar putea fi uşurate. - Şi în zilele noastre, pretenţiile la plăcere ale femeii suscită îiiînia masculină; în această privinţă avem un document uimitor, opusculul doctorului GREMILLON: Adevărul despr. orgasmul venerian al femeii. Din prefaţă aflăm că autorul, erou în războiul din anii 1914-1918. care a salvat viaţa a cincizeci şi patru de prizoniere germane, este un om de cea mai înaltă moralitate. Combătînd cu violenţă cartea lui Stekel, Femeia frigidă, declară între altele: „Femeia normală, cea care are ovul aţi a regulată, nu are orgasm venerian. Numeroase sînt mamele ( şi sînt cele mai bune ) care nu au încercat niciodată spasmul mirific... Zonele erogene cele mai latente nu sînt naturale, ci artificiale. Femeile se mîndresc atunci cînd le dobîndesc, dar sînt stigmate ale decăderii... Spuneţi-i toate acestea Bărbatului plăcerii, nu va ţine cont de nimic. El vrea ca tovarăşa lui de mîrşăvie să aibă un orgasm venerian şi ea îl va avea. Dacă nu există, va fi creat. Femeia modernă vrea să fie făcută să vibreze. Noi îi răspundem: Doamnă, n-avem timp şi de altfel e interzis de igienă! Creatorul zonelor erogene lucrează împotriva lui însuşi; el creează femei insaţiabile. O tîrfă, fără a obosi, poate epuiza nenumăraţi soţi... femeia împărţită în zone erogene devine o femeie nouă cu o stare de spirit nouă. uneori o femeie teribilă care poate ajunge la crimă...N-ar mai exista nevroză, n-ar mai ti psihoze dacă oamenii ar fi convinşi că «a face pe dobitocul cu două spinări» este un act la fel de indiferent ca a mînca. a urina, a defeca, a dormi..." 163 căsnicie să aibă baze mai solide şi mai constante şi să se întemeieze pe luciditate; voioşia strălucitoare nu valorează nimic... o căsnicie bună, dacă este aşa, refuză tovărăşia şi condiţiile dragostei (Cartea a IlI-a, cap. V.) [.... „înseşi plăcerile pe care le au din relaţiile cu femeile lor - mai spune el - sînt condamnate dacă în ele nu există moderaţie; şi în libertate şi desfrînare poţi să cazi ca într-un subiect nelegitim. Dorinţele ruşinoase pe care ni le sugerează acest joc sînt nu numai indecente, ci şi dăunătoare femeilor noastre. Cel puţin să înveţe în alt fel neruşinarea. Ele sînt întotdeauna destul de treze pentru dorinţele noastre... Căsnicia este o legătură religioasă şi sfîntă: iată de ce plăcerea pe care o avem din ea trebuie să fie o plăcere reţinută, senoasă şi amestecată cu ceva severitate; trebuie să fie o voluptate prudentă şi conştiincioasă." Într-adevăr, dacă soţul trezeşte senzualitatea feminină, o trezeşte în generalitatea sa, din moment ce el nu a fost special ales; el fşi predispune soţia să-şi caute plăcerea în alte braţe; să tnîngîi foarte mult o femeie înseamnă, zice Montaigne, „să-ţi faci treaba într-un paner pentru ca mai apoi să ţi -l pui în cap". De altfel autorul, de bună-credinţă, este de acord că prudenţa masculină o pune pe femeie într-o situaţie foarte ingrată. Femeile nu ereşesc deloc cînd refuză regulile de viaţă care sînt introduse în lume; cu atît mai mult cu cît bărbaţii su/aceia care le-au făcut pentru ele. Fireşte că există nepotriviri între noi şi ele. Noi le tratăm fără consideraţie, astfel: după ce ne-am dat seama că sînt fără asemănare mai pasionate şi mai pncepute într-ale dragostei decît noi.... le-am impus castitatea sub pedepsele cel mai straşnice... vrem să fie sănătoase, viguroase, în stare bun , bine hr nite i caste totodat , adic i calde i reci; ă ă ş ă ăş ş căci căsătoria - care spunem noi că are sarcina să le împiedice să ardă - le aduce puţină alinare, după moravurile noastre. Proudhon are mai puţine scrupule: a îndepărta dragostea de căsătorie este, zice el, conform cu „dreptatea": Dragostea trebuie să fie înecată în dreptate... orice conversaţie amoroasă. chiar între logodnici, chiar între soţi, este necuviincioasă, distruge respectul zilnic, dragostea de muncă şi practica datoriei sociale... ( o dată îndeplinit oficiul amorului)... trebuie să o îndepărtăm precum ciobanul care, după ce a închegat laptele, separă brînza de zer... Totuşi, în cursul secolului al XlX-lea, concepţiile burgheziei s-au modificat puţin; ea se străduia cu ardoare să apere şi să menţină căsătoria; şi, pe de altă parte, progresul individualismului făcea sa fie imposibilă înăbuşirea revendicărilor feminine: Saint-Simon. Fourier, George Sand şi toţi romanticii proclamaseră cu prea multă violenţă dreptul la dragoste. S-a ridicat problema integrării în mariaj 164 a sentimentelor individuale care pînă atunci fuseseră excluse. În această epocă a fost inventată noţiunea echivocă de „dragoste conjugală", fruct miraculos al mariajului tradiţional de convenienţă. Balzac exprimă toate inconsecvenţele în idei ale burgheziei conservatoare. El recunoaşte că în principiu dragostea şi căsătoria nu au nimic de-a face una cu aha; dar este dezgustător să asimilezi o instituţie respectabilă unui simplu tîrg, în care femeia este tratată ca un lucru; şi se ajunge astfel la incoerenţele deconcertante din Fiziologia mariajului, unde citim: Căsătoria poate fi considerată dm punct de vedere politic, civil şi moral ca o lege, ca un contract, ca o instituţie... Căsătoria poate fi, deci, obiectul respectului general. Societatea nu a putut lua în considerare decît aceste somităţi care pentru ea domină chestiunea conjugală. Majoritatea bărbaţilor nu au în vedere, prin căsătorie, decît reproducerea, proprietatea copilului; dar nici reproducerea, nici copilul nu constituie fericirea. Porunca crescite ei multiplicawiiii nu implică dragostea. A cere unei fete pe care ai văzut-o de paisprezece ori în cincisprezece zile dragoste în numele legii, al regelui şi al dreptăţii este o absurditate demnă de majoritatea predestinaţilor. Iată ceva la fel de net ca teoria hegeliană. Dar Balzac continuă fără nici un fel de tranziţie: Dragostea este acordul dintre nevoie şi sentiment, fericirea în căsnicie rezultă dintr-o perfectă înţelegere între sufletele celor doi soţi. Reiese de aici că, pentru a fi fericit, un bărbat este obligat să-şi impună anumite reguli de onoare şi delicateţe. După ce s-a folosit de beneficiul legii sociale care consacră nevoia, trebuie să se supună legilor secrete ale naturii care fac să înflorească sentimentele. Dacă fericirea lui stă în a fi iubit, trebuie să iubească sincer: nimic nu rezistă unei pasiuni adevărate. Dar a fi pasionat înseamnă a dori tot timpul. Poţi să-ţi doreşti tot timpul soţia9 - Da. După care, Balzac îşi expune teoriile sale despre căsătorie. Dar ne dăm seama repede că pentru bărbat este vorba nu numai să fie iubit, ci şi să nu fie înşelat: el nu va ezita săi impună soţiei sale un regim abrutizant, să-i refuze orice cultură, să o îndobitocească în singurul scop de a-şi salva onoarea. Şi aici este vorba de dragoste? Dacă vrem să găsim un sens în aceste idei ceţoase şi dezlînate, se pare că bărbatul are dreptul să aleagă o femeie cu ajutorul căreia îşi va satisface nevoile în generalitatea lor, generalitate care este garanţia fidelităţii sale: apoi să trezească dragostea soţiei sale folosind anumite reţete. Dar este el oare cu adevărat îndrăgostit dacă se căsătoreşte pentru proprietatea sa, pentru a lăsa urmaşi? Şi dacă nu este, cum va fi pasiunea lui atît de irezistibilă încît să antreneze o 165 pasiune reciproc ? Iar Balzac ignor oare cu adev rat c o ă ă ă ă dragoste neîmpărtăşită, departe de a seduce ineluctabil, dimpotrivă, inoportu-nează şi dezgustă? Se vede clar reaua sa credinţă în Memoriile a două tinere căsătorite, roman epistolar şi cu teză. Louise de Chaulieu pretinde că îşi întemeiază căsătoria pe dragoste: prin excesul pasiunii sale, îşi ucide primul soţ; mai apoi, moare ca urmare a exaltării geloase pe care o simte faţă de cel de-al doilea. Renee de l'Estorade şi-a sacrificat sentimentele în favoarea raţiunii; dar bucuriile maternităţii o recompensează îndeajuns şi ea îşi întemeiază pe acestea o fericire solidă. Mai întîi ne întrebăm ce blestem - dacă nu cumva un decret al autorului însuşi - îi interzice îndrăgostitei Louise maternitatea pe care-o doreşte: dragostea nu a împiedicat niciodată procreaţia; şi, pe de altă parte, ne gîndim că pentru a accepta cu plăcere îmbrăţişările soţului ei, ia trebuit lui Renee acea „ipocrizie" pe care Stendhal o ura la „femeile cinstite". Balzac descrie noaptea nunţii în aceşti termeni: Animalul pe care îl numim soţ, după expresia ta, a dispărut. Îi scrie Renee prietenei sale. M-am întîlmt, într-o încîntătoare seară, cu un amant ale cărui vorbe îmi mergeau la suflet, de braţul căruia mă sprijineam cu o plăcere de nedescris..? curiozitatea s-a trezit în sufletul meu... Să ştii, totuşi, că n-a lipsit nimic din ceea ce presupune dragostea cea mai tandră, nici din neprevăzutul care, într-un amumit fel, onorează acea clipă: farmecele misterioase pe care închipuirile noastre i-o cer, pierderea raţiunii care scuză orice, consimţămîntul smuls, voluptăţile ideale mult timp întrevăzute, care ne subjugă sufletul înainte să revenim la realitate, toate seducţiile se aflau acolo, cu formele lor fermecătoare. Acest miracol probabil că nu s-a mai repetat de prea multe ori, întrucît, după cîteva scrisori, o găsim pe Renee în lacrimi: „Înainte eram o fiinţă, acum sînt un obiect"; şi ea îşi consolează nopţile de „dragoste conjugală" citind Bonald. Dar ar fi, totuşi, interesant de aflat "prin ce mijloace soţul s-a schimbat, în momentul cel mai dificil al iniţierii feminine, într-un vrăjitor; acelea pe care le arată Balzac în Fiziologia mariajului sînt sumare: „Nu vă începeţi niciodată căsătoria printr-un viol", sau vagi: „A şti să prinzi cu îndemînare nuanţele plăcerii, a le dezvolta, a le da un stil nou, o expresie originală, în acestea stă geniul unui soţ". De altfel, adaugă imediat că „între două fiinţe care nu se iubesc, acest geniu este un libertinaj". Or, chiar aceasta se întîmplă: Renee nu îl iubeşte pe Louis; şi atunci de unde vine „geniul"" aşa cum ne este descris? într-adevăr, Balzac a eludat cu cinism problema. Nu a recunoscut că nu există sentimente neutre şi că absenţa dragostei, constrîngerea, plictiseala dau naştere nu prieteniei tandre, ci mai degrabă ranchiunei, nerăbdării, ostilităţii 166 Scriitorul este mai sincer în Crinul din vale, iar destinul nefericitei doamne de Mortsauf apare mult mai puţin edificator. A împăca dragostea şi căsătoria este un asemenea tur de forţă, încît trebuie nici mai mult, nici mai puţin decît o intervenţie divină pentru a reuşi: este soluţia pe care o găseşte Kierkegaard, prin complicate ocolişuri. Filosoful se complace în a denunţa paradoxul căsătoriei: Ciudată invenţie mai este şi căsătoria! Şi ceea ce o face şi mai ciudată este că trece drept un demers spontan; şi totuşi, nici un demers nu este decisiv... Un act atît de decisiv ar trebui deci înfăptuit spontan.* Dificultatea este aceasta: dragostea şi înclinaţia amoroasă sînt cu totul spontane, căsătoria este o decizie; totuşi, înclinaţia amoroasă trebuie să fie trezită de căsătorie sau de decizie: să vrei să te căsătoreşti: aceasta înseamnă că lucrul cel mai spontan trebuie să fie în acelaşi timp decizia cea mai liberă, şi că din pricina spontaneităţii, ceea ce este atît de inexplicabil încît trebuie atribuit divinităţii trebuie în acelaşi timp să se întîmple în virtutea unei reflec ii, i a unei reflec ii atît de epuizante, încît din ea ţ ş ţ rezultă decizia. Mai mult, una nu trebuie urmată de cealaltă, decizia nu trebuie să vină pe la spate cu paşi de lup, totul trebuie să se întîmple simultan, cele două lucruri trebuie să se reunească în momentul deznodămîntului.- Este totuna cu a spune că a iubi nu înseamnă a te căsători şi că e foarte greu de înţeles cum ar putea dragostea sa devină o datorie. Dar paradoxul nu-1 sperie pe Kierkegaard: întregul său eseu despre căsătorie este făcut pentru a elucida acest mister. Este adevărat, convine el, că: „Reflecţia este îngerul exterminator al spontaneităţii... dacă ar fi adevărat că reflecţia trebuie să se plieze pe inc li naţia amoroasă, n-ar mai fi existat căsătorii..." Dar „decizia este o nouă spontaneitate obţinută prin reflecţie, încercată într-o manieră pur ideală, spontaneitate care corespunde chiar aceleia a înclinaţiei amoroase. Decizia este o concepţie religioasă despre viaţă construită pe datele etice, şi poate astfel să deschidă calea'încli-naţiei amoroase şi să o asigure împotriva oricărui pericol dinăuntru sau dm afară". De aceea „un soţ, un soţ adevărat, este prin el însuşi un miracol!.. Să poată păstra plăcerea dragostei în timp ce existenţa îngrămădeşte toată puterea seriozităţii asupra lui şi asupra iubitei lui!" Cît despre femeie, ei nu-i este dată raţiunea, nu are „reflecţie""; de aceea ea ,.trece de la imediatul dragostei la imediatul religios"'. Tradusă într-un limbaj mai simplu, această doctrină înseamnă că un \lnr,norentas. - Despre căsătorie. 167 bărbat care iubeşte se hotărăşte să se căsătorească printr-un act de credinţă în Dumnezeu care trebuie să-i garanteze acordul dintre sentiment şi angajament; şi că femeia, cum începe să iubească, se gîndeşte la căsătorie. Am cunoscut o bătrînă doamnă catolică care, şi mai naiv, credea în acea „dragoste fulgerătoare sacramentală"; ea afirmă că în momentul în care soţii pronunţă în faţa altarului da-ui definitiv, simt că inima începe să li se înfierbînte. Kierkegaard admite că în prealabil trebuie să existe „înclinaţie" , dar promisiunea ca aceasta să dureze o întreagă viaţă nu este mai puţin miraculoasă. Totuşi, în Franţa, romancierii şi dramaturgii de la sfirşitul secolului trecut, mai puţin încrezători în virtuţile tainei căsătoriei, caută să asigure prin procedee dintre cele mai umane fericirea conjugală; cu şi mai multă îndrăzneală decît Balzac, iau în considerare posibilitatea de a integra erotismul căsătoriei legitime. Porto-Riche afirmă, în îndrăgostita, incompatibilitatea dintre dragostea sexuală şi viaţa casnică: soţul, excedat de pasiunea soţiei sale, îşi caută liniştea lîngă o iubită mai temperată. Dar, la instigarea lui Paul Hervieu, în cod se scrie că „dragostea" este o datorie între soţi. Marcel Prevost îl învaţă pe tînărul căsătorit că trebuie s-o trateze pe soţia sa ca pe o iubită şi evocă în termeni discret libidinoşi voluptăţile conjugale. Bemstem se face dramaturgul amorului legitim; alături de femeia amorală, mincinoasă, senzuală, hoaţă, răutăcioasă, soţul apare ca o fiinţă înţeleaptă, generoasă; şi se ghiceşte în el, în acelaşi timp, un amant puternic şi expert. Ca reacţie la romanele de adulter apar o mulţime de apologii romaneşti ale căsătoriei. Chiar şi Colette cedează acestui val moralizator cînd, în Ingenua libertină, după ce descrisese experienţele cinice ale unei tinere căsătorite deflorate cu stîngăcie, hotărăşte să-şi facă eroina să cunoască voluptatea în braţele soţului său. Tot astfel. Martin Maurice, într-o carte care a făcut oarecare vîlvă, o aduce din nou pe tînăra femeie, după o scurtă incursiune în patul unui amant priceput, în patul soţului său, pe care îl face să profite de experienţa ei. Din alte motive, în alt fel, americanii din zilele noastre, care sînt individualişti, respectînd în acelaşi timp instituţia conjugală, îşi multiplică eforturile de a integra sexualitatea căsătoriei. In fiecare an apar o mulţime de cărţi destinate să-i înveţe pe soţi să se adapteze unul la celălalt, şi mai ales să-1 înveţe pe bărbat să ajungă împreună cu femeia la o fericit armonie. Psihanali tii, medicii joac rolul de „consilieri ă ş ă conjugali"; este admis faptul că şi femeia are dreptul la plăcere şi că bărbatul trebuie să cunoască tehnicile susceptibile să io procure. Dar s-a constatat că această reuşită conjugală nu este numai o chestiune de tehnică. Chiar dacă tînărul a învăţat pe dinafară manuale ca Ce trebuie să ştie toţi bărbaţii, Secretul fericirii conjugale, Dragostea fără teamă, nu este sigur că se va face iubit de proaspăta lui soţie. Aceasta reacţionează la ansamblul situaţiei psihologice. Iar 168 căsătoria tradiţională este departe de a crea condiţiile cele mai favorabile trezirii şi deşteptării erotismului feminin. Altădată, în comunităţile matriarhale, nu se pretindea ca tînăra soţie să fie virgină; şi chiar, din motive mistice, ea trebuia în mod obişnuit să fie deflorată înainte de nuntă. În anumite ţinuturi franceze, se observă încă rămăşiţe ale acestor vechi obiceiuri: tinerelor fete nu li se cere să fie caste în noaptea nunţii; şi chiar, fetele care au „greşit" ori fetelemame îşi găsesc mai uşor un soţ decît celelalte. Pe de altă parte, în mediile care acceptă emanciparea femeii, li se recunoaşte fetelor aceeaşi emancipare sexuală ca şi băieţilor. Totuşi, etica paternalistă reclamă imperios ca soţia să fie dată virgină soţului; el vrea să fie sigur că nu poartă în ea un germene străin, vrea proprietatea integrală şi exclusivă a acestui trup pe care şi-1 însuşeşte^; virginitatea a căpătat o valoare morală, religioasă şi mistică, şi această valoare este în general foarte mult recunoscută astăzi. În Franţa, există regiuni în care prietenii miresei stau lîngă uşa camerei nupţiale, rîzînd şi cîntînd pînă ce mireasa vine să le arate cearşaful pătat de^ sînge; sau părinţii îl expun dimineaţa vederii oamenilor din vecini.2 Sub o fonnă mai puţin brutală, „obiceiul din noaptea nunţii" este şi astăzi foarte răspîndit. Nu din întîmplare a fost sursa de inspiraţie a unei întregi literaturi licenţioase; separaţia socialului de animal creează în mod necesar obscenitate. O morală umanistă cere ca orice experienţă vie să aibă un sens uman, să fie locuită de o libertate; într-o viaţă erotică în mod auten tic morală, există o asumare liberă a dorinţei şi a plăcerii sau cel puţin o luptă patetică pentru a recuceri libertatea în sînul sexualităţii; dar acest lucru nu este posibil decît dacă este înfăptuită o recunoaştere singulară a celuilalt în dorinţă sau în dragoste. Cînd sexualitatea nu mai trebuie să fie salvată de individ, ci Dumnezeu sau societatea pretind să o justifice, raportul dintre cei doi parteneri nu mai este decît un raport bestial. Este deci de înţeles că matroanele cu bun-simţ vorbesc cu dezgust despre aventurile carnale: ele le-au coborît la rangul de funcţii scatologice. De aceea se aud în timpul petrecerii de nuntă atîtea rîsete scabroase. Există un paradox obscen în suprapunerea unei ceremonii pompoase peste o funcţie animalică de o realitate brutală. Căsătoria îşi arată semnificaţia ei universală şi abstractă: un bărbat şi o femeie sînt uniţi după nişte rituri simbolice sub ochii tuturor; dar în secretul patului nişte indivizi concreţi şi singulari se înfruntă, şi toate privirile se întorc de la încleştarea aceasta. 1 A se vedea volumul I, Miturile. ~ „Astăzi. În anumite regiuni din Statele Unite, emigranţii din prima generaţie trimit adeseori cearşaful însîngerat familiei rămase în Europa, ca probă a consumării căsătoriei", spune raportul Kinsey. 169 Colette, asistînd la vîrsta de treisprezece ani la o nuntă ţărănească, a încercat o confuzie cumplită cînd o prietenă a dus-o să vadă camera nupţială: Camera tinerilor căsătoriţi... Sub perdelele roşii de bumbac ieftin, patul îngust şi înalt, patul umplut cu fulgi, plin de perne umplute cu puf de gîscă, patul în care ajunge toată această zi fumegînd de sudoare, de tămîie, de răsuflare de animat de aburi de sos.,. În curînd, tinerii au să vină aici. Nu mă gîndisem la asta. Se vor cufunda în acest pat adînc... Va avea loc între ei o lupt obscur despre care candoarea îndr ă ă ăzneaţă a mamei şi viaţa animalelor m-au învăţat prea mult şi prea puţin. Şi apoi? Mie teamă de această cameră şi de acest pat la care nu mă gîndisem.' În disperarea ei infantilă, fetiţa a simţit contrastul între ceremonia sărbătorii familiale şi misterul animalic al marelui pat închis. Latura comică şi deşucheată a căsătoriei nu apare deloc la civilizaţiile care nu individualizează femeia: în Orient. În Grecia, la Roma: funcţia animalică apare aici la fel de generală ca riturile sociale; dar în zilele noastre, în Occident, bărbaţii şi femeile sînt priviţi ca indivizi, şi invitaţii rînjesc pentru că bărbatul acesta şi femeia aceasta vor con suma într-o experienţă în întregime singulară actul deghizat cu ajutorul ritualurilor, al discursurilor şi al florilor. Desigur, există un contrast macabru şi între pompa anumitor înmonnîntări şi putreziciunea mormonului. Dar mortul nu se trezeşte atunci cînd este coborît în pămînf. În timp ce tînăra căsătorită încearcă o teribilă surpriză cînd descoperă singularitatea şi contingenţa experienţei reale la care o predestinau eşarfa tricoloră a primarului şi orgile bisericii Nu numai în vodeviluri se pot vedea tinere fete întoreîndu-se în lacrimi la mamele lor după noaptea nunţii: cărţile de psihiatrie citează o mulţime de relatări de acest gen: mi sau povestit direct cîteva cazuri; era vorba de fete foarte bine crescute care nu primiseră nici o educaţie sexuală şi pe care brusca descoperire a erotismului le-a tulburat adînc. În secolul trecut, doamna Adam îşi imagina că era de datoria ei să se căsătorească cu un bărbat care a sărutat-o pe gură, căci ea credea că aceasta era forma desăvîrştă a uniunii sexuale. Mai recent, Stekel povesteşte despre o tînără căsătorită: „Cînd soţul ei, în cursul călătoriei de nuntă, a deflorat-o, 1-a luat drept nebun, şi n-a îndrăznit să spună nici un cuvînt de teamă că avea de-a face cu un alienat mintal"2. Sa întîmplat chiar ca o fată să fie îndeajuns de inocentă pentru a se mărita cu o invertită şi pentru a trăi mult timp cu un pseudosoţ fără a bănui că nu avea alături de ea un bărbat. 1 Casa Claudinei. 2 Stările nervoase de angoasă. 170 Dacă în ziua nuntii, întorcîndu-vă acasă, vă obligaţi soţia să intre noaptea într-un puţ, va rămîne mută de uimire. Degeaba avusese o uşoară nelinişte... Ia uite, îşi spune ea, deci asta înseamnă măritişul. De aceea era înconjurată de atîtea secrete. Deci m-am lăsat prinsă în treaba asta. Dar, oricît de jignită ar fi, nu zice nimic. De aceea veţi putea s-o scufundaţi adînc în apă, de mai multe ori, fără a provoca scandal prin vecini. Acest fragment dintr-un poem de Michaux1, intitulat Nopţi de nunta, oferă o imagine clară asupra situaţiei. Astăzi, multe fete sînt mai informate; dar consimţămîntul lor rămîne abstract, iar deflorarea îşi păstrează caracterul unui viol. „Există, desigur, mai multe violuri comise în cadrul căsătoriilor decît în afara căsătoriilor", scrie Havelock Ellis. În cartea sa Monatsscrift fiir Geburtshilfe, 1889, volumul IX, Neugebauer a reunit mai mult de cinci sute de cazuri de răni provocate femeilor de penis în timpul coitului; cauzele acestora erau brutalitatea, beţia, o poziţie prost aleasă, o disproporţie a organelor în Anglia, relatează Havelock Ellis, o doamnă le-a întrebat pe şase femei măritate aparţinînd clasei de mijloc, inteligente, despre reacţia lor în noaptea nunţii: pentru toate, coitul avusese caracterul unui şoc; două dintre ele nu-şi mai aminteau nimic; altele credeau că-şi amintesc, dar nu erau mai puţin rănite psihic decît celelalte. Şi Adler a insistat pe importanţa psihică a actului deflorării. Acest prim moment în care bărbatul îşi cîştigă toate drepturile este adesea hotărîtor pentru tot restul vieţii. Soţul fără experienţă şi stîngaci poate semăna atunci germenele insensibilităţii feminine şi, prin nepriceperea şi brutalitatea sa de mai apoi, poate s-o transforme în anestezie permanentă. S-au v zut în capitolul precedent multe exemple de ini iere nefericit ă ţ ă. Iată încă un caz raportat de Stekel: Doamna H. N., crescută foarte pudic, tremura la gîndul nopţii ei de nuntă. Soţul ei a dezbrăcat-o aproape cu violenţă, fără a-i permite să se culce. S-a despuiat de veşminte, cerîndu-i să-1 privească gol şi să-i admire penisul. Ea şi-a ascuns faţa în mîini. Atunci bărbatul a exclamat: „De ce n-ai rămas acasă la tine, proasto!" Apoi a aruncat-o pe pat şi a deflorat-o cu brutalitate. Fireşte că ea a rămas pentru totdeauna frigidă. Am avut ocazia să vedem, fără îndoială, toate rezistenţele pe care fecioara trebuie să le învingă pentru a-şi împlini destinul sexual: iniţierea sa reclamă un întreg „travaliu" în acelaşi timp fiziologic şi psihic. Ar fi stupid, şi, pe deasupra, o barbarie să încerci să-1 rezumi 1 Noaptea freamătă. 171 Într-o noapte; este absurd să transformi într-o datorie operaţia atît de dificilă a primului coit Femeia se simte cu atît mai terorizată cu cît operaţia la care e supusă este sacră, iar societatea, religia, familia, prietenii ei au predat-o în mod solemn soţului ei ca unui stăpîn; şi cu atît mai mult cu cît în acest act pare a se angaja întregul ei viitor, căsătoria avînd încă un caracter definitiv. Atunci ea se simte cu adevărat revelată în absolut: acest bărbat căruia i s-a dat pentru tot deauna întruchipează în ochii ei Bărbatul; şi acesta i se revelează sub o figură necunoscută, de o teribilă importanţă, din moment ce el îi va fi alături pentru tot restul vieţii. În acelaşi timp, bărbatul este şi el neliniştit de consemnul care i se impune; are şi el propriile lui dificultăţi, propriile-i complexe care îl fac timid şi stîngaci sau, dimpotrivă, brutal; mulţi bărbaţi se arată neputincioşi în noaptea nunţii, chiar din cauza solemnităţii momentului. Janet scrie în Obsesiile şi psihastenia: Cine na cunoscut tineri căsătoriţi foarte ruşinaţi de soarta lor deoarece nu reuşesc sa împlinească actul conjugal şi care din această pricină sînt urmăriţi de obsesia ruşinii şi de disperare? Anul trecut am asistat la o scenă tragicomică foarte curioasă, cînd un socru mînios 1-a tîrît la Salpetnere pe ginerele său umil şi resemnat: socrul cerea o adeverinţă medicală care să-i permită să ceară divorţul. Bietul băiat a explicat că altădată nu avusese probleme in .a îndeplini actul sexual, dar că, de cînd se căsătorise, acesta devenise imposibil din pricina unui sentiment de jenă şi de ruşine. Prea multă ardoare o înspăimîntă pe fecioară, prea mult respect o umileşte; femeile îl urăsc pentru totdeauna pe bărbatul care şi-a satisfăcut dorinţa cu preţul suferinţei lor1; însă vor avea o ranchiună veşnică faţa de acela care a părut să le dispreţuiască. Helene Deutsch semnalează2 că unii soţi timizi sau nepricepuţi îi cer medicului să le defloreze soţia printr o operaţie chirurgicală, sub pretext că este mal formată; motivul nu este valabil, în general. Femeile, mai spune ea, păstrează pentru totdeauna dispreţ şi ranchiună la adresa soţului care nu a fost în stare să le penetreze în mod normal. Una dintre observaţiile lui Freud3 arată că neputinţa soţului poate să dea naştere unui traumatism în mintea femeii: O bolnavă avea obiceiul să alerge dintr-o cameră într-o alta în mijlocul căreia se afla o masă. Aranja faţa de masă într-un anume fel, îşi chema servi toarea care trebuia să se apropie de masă, apoi o lăsa să plece... Cînd a 1 A se vedea observaţiile lui Stekel citate în capitolul precedent. 2 Psihologia femeilor. 3 Rezumăm după Stekel. Femeia frigidă. 172 Îucercat să explice această obsesie, şi-a amintit că faţa de masă avea o pată urîtă şi că ea o aranja de fiecare dată în aşa fel încît ca pata să-i sară în ochi servitoarei... Toată scena era o reproducere a nop ii ei de nunt , în care so ul ei nu se ar ţ ă ţ ătase viril. Venise de zeci de ori din camera lui într-a ei pentru a încerca din nou. Fiindu-i ruşine de servitoarea care trebuia să facă paturile, ea vărsase cerneală roşie pe pat pentru a o face să creadă că era sînge. „Noaptea nunţii" transformă experienţa erotică într-o probă pe care fiecare este neliniştit că nu va putea s-o depăşească, prea preocupat de propriile-i probleme pentru a se gîndi cu generozitate la celălalt; îi conferă o solemnitate care o face redutabilă; şi nu este deloc uimitor ca, adesea, acest moment o predestinează pe femeie frigidităţii. Dificila problemă care se ridică în faţa soţului este aceasta: dacă „îşi gîdilă prea lasciv soţia", ea poate fi scandalizată şi jignită; se pare că această temere îi paralizează, între altele, pe soţii americani, mai ales în cuplurile care au primit o educaţie universitară - remarcă raportul Kinsey - pentru că femeile, mai conştiente de ele înseşi, sînt mai profund inhibate. Totuşi, dacă el „o respectă". nu va reuşi săi trezească senzualitatea. Această dilemă este creată de ambiguitatea atitudinii feminine: tînăra femeie doreşte şi în acelaşi timp refuză plăcerea; ea pretinde o discreţie din pricina căreia suferă. Doar în cazurile fericite soţul nu va apărea ca un libertin sau, dimpotrivă, ca fiind nepriceput. Nu este deci uimitor că „datoriile conjugale" îi apar adesea femeii ca o corvoadă repugnantă. Supunerea la un stăpîn care-i displace este pentru ea o corvoadă, spune Diderot. Am văzut o femeie cinstită pe care-o treceau fiorii de oroare cînd se apropia de ea soţul ei; am văzut-o intrînd în baie, crezînd că n-o să se mai spele niciodată de murdăria datoriei; nouă acest soi de silă ne este necunoscută. Organul nostru este mai indulgent. Multe femei vor muri fără să fi simţit apogeul voluptăţii. Această senzaţie pe care aş fi gata s-o consider drept o epilepsie trecătoare este rară pentru ele şi întotdeauna soseşte cînd noi o chemăm. Suverana fericire fuge de ele cînd se află în braţele bărbatului pe care îl adoră. Noi o aflăm alături de orice femeie de ocazie, chiar dacă ne displace. Mai puţin stăpîne pe simţurile lor decît noi, recompensa este mai puţin promptă şi mai puţin sigură pentru ele. De o sută de ori aşteptările lor sînt înşelate. Multe femei, într-adevăr, devin mame şi bunici fără a fi cunoscut niciodată plăcerea, nici măcar tulburarea; ele încearcă să se sustragă de la „murdăria datoriei" prin scoaterea unor certificate medicale sau sub alte pretexte. Raportul Kinsey arată că, în America, un mare 1 Despre femei. 173 număr de soţii „consideră frecvenţa împreunărilor ca fiind deja prea mare şi ar vrea ca soţul lor să nu dorească raporturi atît de frecvente. Foarte puţine femei doresc raporturi mai frecvente". S-a văzut, totuşi, că posibilităţile erotice ale femeii erau aproape infinite. Această contradicţie arată clar că mariajul, pretinzînd că reglementează erotismul feminin, dimpotrivă, îl ucide. În Therese Desqueyroux, Mauriac a descris reacţiile unei tinere femei „măritate convenabil" faţă de căsătorie în general şi de datoria conjugală în particular: (...) poate că ceea ce căutase în căsătorie nu era atît dorinţa de a stăpîni, de a se îmbogăţi şi mai mult, ci mai curînd dorinţa de a-şi găsi un refugiu. Nu cumva se grăbise să se mante împinsă de un soi de teamă? Fiind obligată de mică să se ocupe de gospodărie, Therese dovedise spint practic şi aştepta cu nerăbdare să-şi facă un rost al ei, să-şi ocupe odată pentru totdeauna locul care îi revenea; într-un cuvîut voia să se pună la adăpost împotriva unui pericol pe care n-ar fi putut să-1 definească precis. Niciodată nu păruse atît de echilibrată ca în timpul logodnei, ştiind că se integrează într-o familie unită ca un monolit, „că se căpătuieşte", că intră într-o categorie bine definită. Şi era convinsă că astfel scapă de orice primejdie. (...) În ziua înăbuşitoare a nunţii, în biserica neîncăpătoare de la Saint-Clair, unde tr nc neala cucoanelor acoperea sunetul r gu it al armoniumului ă ă ă ş şi unde parfumurile dominau mirosul de tămîie, abia atunci simţi Therese că era pierdută. Intrase ca o somnambulă în cuşcă şi acum, la zgomotul uşa grele care se închisese, se trezi deodată în ea copilul nenorocit de altădată. Nimic nu se schimbase şi totuşi avea sentimentul că de azi înainte nu numai ea este pierdută, ci va duce şi pe alţii la pierzanie. Inima ei, împresurată, sufocată de cei din jur, avea să ardă mocnit ca un foc ascuns, care se furişează pnn mărăciniş, aprinde un pm, apoi altul, apoi. tîrîndu-se din copac în copac, iscă o pădure de torte. (...) În seara acestei nunţi, pe jumătate ţărănească, pe jumătate burgheză, grupuri de oaspeţi, în care străluceau rochiile fetelor tinere, siliră maşina mirilor să încetinească mersul pentru a-i aclama. Pe drumul presărat cu flori de salcîm depăşiră şarete care mergeau în zigzag, conduse de flăcăi ameţiţi de băutură. Therese. gîndindu-se la noaptea ce a urmat, murmură: „A fost oribil..." apoi se corectează: „Nu, nu chiar atît de oribil..." Se întreabă dacă a suferit mult în timpul călătoriei de nuntă, cînd au vizitat lacurile dm nordul Italiei. Nu, nu prea mult; aproape că o şi amuza jocul de a nu se trăda. Să înşeli un logodnic e uşor, dar un soţ nu. Oricine ştie să rostească cuvinte prefăcute, prefăcătoria trupului însă cere mult mai multă pricepere. Nu oricine ştie să mimeze dorinţa, bucuria, oboseala plăcută. Therese reuşi să joace toate aceste senzaţii, care-i dădeau chiar o satisfacţie amară. Imaginaţia ei îi sugera că în lumea necunoscută a simţurilor, în care un bărbat o silea să pătrundă, ar fi putut găsi ea fericire. Dar în ce consta această fericire17 Therese descoperea voluptatea aşa cum, privind un peisaj care abia se zăreşte pnn ploaie. Îţi închipui cum ar putea să arate într-o zi cu soare. 174 Cît de uşor se lăsa amăgit Bernard, tînărul acesta cu privirea inexpresivă (...) Bernard se izola în plăcerea lui egoistă ca acei purcei drăgălaşi, care sînt atît de hazlii cînd îi priveşti prin gard, cum gîfîie de mulţumire, cu ritul în troacă („eu eram troaca" îşi zise Therese) (...) De unde învăţase el oare să clasifice toate plăcerile trupeşti, să distingă mîngîierile unui om cumsecade de ale unui sadic? Cum de nu şovăia niciodată? (...) Bietul Bernard, de fapt nu-i mai rău decît alţii. Dar dorinţa îl transformă pe omul care se apropie de tine într-un monstru, care nu mai seamănă cu el însuşi. Nimic nu te desparte mai tare de complicele tău decît pasiunea lui: cînd Bernard se afunda în plăcerea lui, eu făceam pe moarta, de teama ca nu cumva acest dement, acest epileptic să mă sugrume la cel mai mic gest al meu."* Iată o mărturie şi mai crudă. Este o confesiune culeasă de Stekel, din care citez pasajul care priveşte viaţa conjugală. Este vorba despre o femeie de douăzeci şi opt de ani, crescută într-o familie de oameni rafinaţi şi cultivaţi. Eram o logodnică fericită; în sfîrşit aveam senzaţia că sînt la adăpost, dintr-o dată devenisem cineva care atrăgea atenţia. Eram răsfăţată, logodnicul meu mă admira, totul era nou pentru mine... Sărutările lui ( logodnicul meu nu încercase niciodată altfel de mîngîieri) mă înfierbîntaseră atît de tare, încît de-abia aşteptam ziua nunţii. În dimineaţa căsătonei, eram atît de surescitată, încît m-am trezit cu cămaşa udă de transpiraţie. Era din pricina ideii că aveam să cunosc în sfîrşit necunoscutul pe care-1 dorisem atîta. Îmi imaginam copilăreşte că bărbatul trebuia să urineze în vaginul femeii... În camera noastră, am încercat deja o mică decepţie cînd soţul meu m-a întrebat dacă trebuia să treacă in altă cameră în timp ce mă dezbrăcăm, l-am cerut-o, căci îmi era cu adevărat ruşine de el. Scena dezbrăcatului avusese un rol foarte important în închipuirile mele. Cînd a revenit, foarte stînjenit, eu eram în pat. Mai tîrziu, mi-a mărturisit că înfăţişarea mea îl intimidase: eram întruchiparea tinereţii strălucitoare şi pline de aşteptare. Cum s-a dezbrăcat, a stins lumina. M-a sărutat, apoi imediat a încercat să mă posede. Mi-era foarte teamă şi i-am cerut s.i mă lase în pace. În acel moment aş fi vrut să fiu foarte departe de el. Eram oripilat de faptul c încercase f r s m fi mîngîiat mai întîi. Mi se ă ă ă ă ă ă părea brutal, şi i-am şi reproşat aceasta mai tîrziu: dar nu era brutalitate, ci doar o mare stîngăcie şi o lipsă de sensibilitate. Toate încercările lui au fost zadarnice în noaptea aceea Am început să mă sunt foarte nefericită, mi-era ruşine de stupiditatea mea, mi se părea că sînt vinovată şi că nu sîut bine făcută.... Pînă la urmă m-am mulţumit cu sărutările sale. După zece zile a reuşit în sfîrşit să mă defloreze, actul nu a durat decît cîteva secunde şi, în afară de o uşoară durere, nu am simţit nume. A fost o mare decepţie! Apoi, simţeam o oarecare plăcere în timpul împreunării, dar reuşita fusese prea grea, soţul meu încă se străduia să-şi atingă ţinta... La Praga, în garso- * Fr. MAUR1AC Therese Desqueyroux, trad. Eimim şi Minai Bcmuc. Ld. pentru Literatură Universală. Bucureşti. 1967. p. 29-31-32-33. 175 niera cumnatului meu, îmi imaginam senzaţiile cumnatului meu aflînd că fusesem culcată în patul lui. Acolo am avut primul orgasm care in-a făcut foarte fericită. Soţul meu a făcut dragoste cu mine în fiecare zi în primele săptămîm. Atingeam orgasmul, dar nu eram satisfăcută, pentru că era prea scurt, tar eu eram excitată pînă la lacrimi... După două naşteri... Împreunarea devenea din ce în ce mai puţin satisfăcătoare. Rareori îmi aducea orgasmul, soţul meu îl avea întotdeauna înaintea mea; cu anxietate, urmăream fiecare partidă de amor (Oare cît timp va dura?). Dacă el era satisfăcut lăsîndu-mă doar pe jumătate satisfăcută, îl uram. Uneori, mi-1 imaginam pe vărul meu în timpul împreunării sau pe medicul care mă ajutase să nasc. Soţul meu a încercat să mă excite cu degetul... Eram foarte excitată dar, în acelaşi timp, acest mijloc mi se părea ruşinos şi anormal şi nu încercam nici o plăcere... Tot timpul cît a durat căsătoria noastră, n-a mîngîiat niciodată nici măcar o părticică din trupul meu. Într-o zi mi-a spus că nu îndrăznea să facă nimic cu mine... Nu m-a văzut niciodată goală, căci făceam dragoste cu cămăşile de noapte pe noi, şi asta nu se întîmpla decît noaptea. Această femeie care era într-adevăr foarte senzuală a fost pe urmă perfect fericită în braţele unui amant Logodna este destinată chiar să creeze în iniţierea fetei etape succesive; dar adesea moravurile îi impun logodnicei o castitate extremă, în cazul în care fecioara îşi „cunoaşte" viitorul soţ, în această perioadă situaţia sa nu este diferită de aceea a tinerei căsătorite. Ea nu cedează decît pentru că logodna i se pare un angajament la fel de definitiv ca o căsătorie, şi primul coit păstrează acest caracter de probă; o dată ce sa dăruit - chiar dacă nu este însărcinată, lucru care îi desăvîrşeşte înlănţuirea - sînt destul de rare cazurile în care îndrăzneşte să-şi ia cuvîntul înapoi. Dificultăţile primelor experienţe sînt depăşite cu uşurinţă dacă dragostea sau dorinţa îi fac pe parteneri sa vrea cu toată fiinţa lor să se unească. Dragostea fizică este puternică şi demnă tocmai prin plăcerea pe care şi-o dăruiesc şi o împărtăşesc amanţii în conştiinţa reciprocă a libertăţii lor; atunci nici o practică nu mai este infamă deoarece, pentru nici unul dintre ei, nu este suportată, ci dorită cu generozitate. Dar principiul căsătoriei este obscen pentru că trans formă în drepturi şi datorii un schimb care trebuie întemeiat pe un elan spontan; el conferă trupurilor, destmîndu-le să se sesizeze în generalitatea lor, un caracter instrumental, deci degradant; soţul este adesea înspăimîntat, inhibat de ideea că îndeplineşte o datorie, iar femeii îi este ruşine simţindu-se predată cuiva care îşi exercită asupra ei un drept. Bineînţeles, se poate întîmpla ca la începutul vieţii conjugale raporturile să se individualizeze; ucenicia sexuală se face adesea prin lente gradaţii; încă din prima noapte soţii pot descoperi unul faţă de celălalt o fericită atracţie fizică. Căsătoria facilitează abandonul femeii suprimînd noţiunea de păcat atît de ade- 176 sea, înc , legat de ideea dragostei carnale; o coabitare regulat ă ă ă şi frecventă naşte o intimitate trupească favorabilă maturizării sexuale: în primii ani de căsătorie există soţii cu adevărat fericite. Este remarcabil faptul că acestea le păstrează soţilor lor o recunoştinţă care le determină mai tîrziu să-i absolve de orice vini „Femeile care nu se pot elibera dintr-o căsnicie nefericită au fost întotdeauna satisfăcute de soţii lor", spune Stekel. Totuşi, tînăra fată riscă teribil de mult angajîndu-se să se culce toată viaţa cu un bărbat pe care nu-1 cunoaşte din punct de vedere sexual, în vreme ce destinul ei erotic depinde în mod esenţial de personalitatea partenerului; acesta este paradoxul pe care Leon Blum îl denunţa pe bună dreptate în cartea sa, Căsătoria. Este o ipocrizie să pretindem că într-o uniune întemeiată pe convenienţe dragostea are multe şanse să se nască; a cere de la doi soţi legaţi prin interese practice, sociale şi morale să-şi acorde voluptatea toată viaţa este o pură absurditate. Totuşi, partizanii căsătoriei din interes pot demonstra cu succes ca o căsătorie din dragoste nu are prea multe şanse să asigure fericirea soţilor. Mai întîi, dragostea ideală pe care adesea o cunoaşte tînăra fată nu o predispune totdeauna la dragostea sexuală; adoraţiile sale platonice, reveriile, pasiunile în care ea îşi proiectează obsesiile infantile sau juvenile nu sînt destinate să suporte proba vieţii cotidiene, nici să se perpetueze mult timp. Chiar dacă există între fată şi logodnicul ei o atracţie erotică sinceră şi violentă, aceasta nu este o bază solidă pentru o viaţă întreagă. Voluptatea are în deşertul nelimitat al dragostei un loc fierbinte şi foarte strimt; este atît de arzătoare, încît nu o vezi mai întîi decît pe ea, scrie Colette. În jurul acestui cămin «^himbător se întinde necunoscutul, pericolul. Cînd ne vom trezi dintr-o îmbrăţişare scurtă sau chiar dintr-o lungă noapte de dragoste, va trebui să începem să trăim unul lîngă altul, unul pentru altul. În afară de acestea, chiar în cazul în care dragostea carnală există înainte de căsătorie sau se deşteaptă la începutul căsniciei, se întîm-plă foarte rar ca ea să dureze mult timp. Desigur, fidelitatea este necesară dragostei sexuale prin faptul că dorinţa celor doi amanţi îndrăgostiţi implică singularitatea lor; ei refuză ca această singularitate să fie contestată de experienţe străine, vor să fie de neînlocuit unul pentru celălalt; dar această fidelitate nu are sens decît atîta timp cît este spontană; şi în mod spontan, magia erotismului se împrăştie destul de repede. Minunea este că erotismul îi oferă imediat fiecăruia dintre amanţi, în prezenţa sa carnală, o fiinţă a cărei existenţă este o transcendenţă nedefinită: şi fără îndoială că posesiunea acestei fiinţe este imposibilă, dar cel puţin este atinsă într-un fel privilegiat şi profund tulburător. Dar cînd indivizii nu mai vor să se atingă pentru că 177 Între ei se ridică ostilitatea, dezgustul, indiferenţa, atracţia erotică dispare, pierind aproape la fel de sigur ca şi în cazul în care există stimă şi prietenie; căci două fiinţe umane care se întîlnesc chiar în momentul transcendenţei lor, prin lumea şi prin acţiunile lor comune, nu mai au nevoie să se unească trupeşte; şi chiar, prin faptul că această uniune şi-a pierdut semnificaţia, ajunge să le fie dezagreabilă. Cuvîntul incest pe care-1 pronunţă Montaigne are o semnificaţie profundă. Erotismul este o mişcare către Celălalt, acesta este caracterul lui esenţial; dar în sînul cuplului soţii devin unul faţă de celălalt Acelaşi; nici un schimb nu mai este posibil între ei, nici un dar şi nici o cucerire. De aceea, dacă rămîn amanţi, adesea le este ruşine de acest lucru; simt că actul sexual nu mai este o experienţă intersubiectivă, în care fiecare se depăşeşte pe sine, ci un soi de masturbaţie în comun. Faptul că se consideră reciproc ca pe o unealtă necesară să le satisfacă nevoile este disimulat de politeţea conjugală, dar devine evident atunci cînd această politeţe este refuzată, cum se întîmplă în observaţiile relatate de doctorul Lagache în opera sa Natura şi forma geloziei; femeia priveşte membrul viril ca pe o anume provizie de plăcere care îi aparţine, cu care se arată la fel de avară ca faţă de conservele încuiate în dulap: dacă bărbatul îi dă din ea şi vecinei sale, nu-i va mai rămîne mare lucru ei; îi examineaz b nuitoare lenjeria s vad dac nu cumva a risipit ă ă ă ă ă preţioasa sămînţă. Jouhandeau semnalează în Cronicile maritale această „cenzură cotidiană exersată de soţia legitimă care vă pîndeşte cămaşa şi somnul pentru a surprinde semnul ticăloşiei"" Cît despre bărbat, el îşi satisface asupra ei dorinţele fără a-i cere părerea Această brutală satisfacţie a nevoii nu ajunge de altfel pentru a potoli sexualitatea umană. De aceea adesea există în aceste îmbrăţişări privite ca fiind cele mai legitime un fel de gust amar al viciului. Stekel citează mărturia unei femei de douăzeci şi cinci de ani care ,,poate încerca un orgasm uşor cu soţul ei imaginîndu şi că un bărbat puternic şi mult mai în vîrstă decît ea o posedă fără s-o întrebe dacă vrea, astfel încît ea nu se poate apăra". Ea îşi imaginează că este violată, bătută, că soţul ei nu este el însuşi, ci un altul. Şi el nutreşte acelaşi vis: cînd îşi posedă soţia, posedă coapsele unei dansatoare văzute într-un musichall, sînii fotomodelului dintr-un afiş, o amintire, o imagine: sau îşi închipuie soţia dorită, posedată, violată, ceea ce este o manieră de a-i reda alteritatea pierdută. „Căsătoria, spune Stekel, creează transpoziţii groteşti şi inversiuni, actori rafinaţi, scene jucate între doi parteneri care ameninţă să distrugă orice limită între aparenţă şi realitate," La limită, viciile defi nite se declară. Bărbatul devine voyeur: are nevoie să ştie sau să-şi vadă soţia culcîndu-se cu un amant pentru a regăsi ceva din magia ei: sau se înverşunează în mod sadic să facă să se nască în ea 178 refuzul, astfel încît să apară în sfîrşit conştiinţa şi libertatea ei, şi în acest fel să posede o fiinţă umană. Şi invers, conduitele masochiste se schiţează la femeia care caută să deştepte în bărbat stăpînul, tiranul care nu este; am cunoscut o doamnă crescută la mînăstire, foarte pioasă, autoritară şi dominatoare în timpul zilei, care noaptea îl conjura pe soţul ei s-o biciuiască, lucru pe care acesta îl făcea cu oroare. Viciul însuşi capătă în cadrul căsătoriei un aspect organizat şi rece, un aspect serios care face din el cea mai tristă dintre soluţiile ultime. Adevărul este că dragostea fizică n-ar putea fi tratată nici ca un scop absolut, nici ca un simplu mijloc; n-ar putea justifica existenţa nimănui: dar nu poate primi nici o justificare din afară. Aceasta înseamnă că ar trebui să joace în viaţa fiecăruia un rol episodic şi autonom. Aceasta înseamnă că înainte de toate ar trebui să fie liberă. Tot astfel, optimismul burghez nu promite tinerei soţii dragostea; idealul pe care i-1 flutură prin faţa ochilor este acela al fericirii, adică al unui echilibru liniştit în sînul imanenţei şi al repetiţiei. În anumite epoci de prosperitate şi de securitate, acest ideal a fost acela al întregii burghezii şi mai ales al proprietarilor funciari; ţinta lor era nu cucerirea viitorului şi a lumii, ci păstrarea netulburată a trecutului, stătu quo. O mediocritate aurită fără ambiţie şi fără pasiuni, zile care nu duc nicăieri şi care încep din nou, la infinit, o viaţă care alunecă încetişor către moarte fără a-şi căuta motive, iată ceea ce laudă, de exemplu, autorul Sonetului fericirii; această pseudoînţelep-ciune vag inspirată din Epicur şi din Zenon şi-a pierdut în zilele noastre creditul: a păstra şi a repeta lumea aşa cum este nu pare a fi ceva dezirabil, nici posibil. Vocaţia bărbatului este acţiunea: trebuie ca el să combată, să cree7f\ să progreseze, să se depăşească spre totalitatea universului şi infinitatea viitorului; dar mariajul tradiţional nu invită femeia să transceandă o dată cu el, ci o încercuieşte în imanenţă. Ea nu poate deci să-şi propună altceva decît să-şi clădească o viaţă echilibrată, în care prezentul, prelungind trecutul, scapă ameninţărilor zilei de mîine, adică să clădească însăşi fericirea. Totuşi, nici o fiinţă nu renunţă vreodată la transcendenţa ei, chiar şi atunci cînd se încăpăţînează să o renege. Burghezul de odinioară gîndea că, păstrînd ordinea existentă şi manifestîndu-i virtuţile prin prosperitate, îl servea pe Dumnezeu, îşi servea ţara, un regim, o civilizaţie; a fi fericit însemna a-ţi îndeplini funcţia de bărbat. Şi pentru femeie, trebuie ca viaţa armonioasă a căminului să fie depăşită către anumite scopuri: bărbatul este cel care va servi drept intermediar între personalitatea femeii i univers, el va îmbr ca ş ă într-o valoare umană facticitatea ei contingenţă. Alături de soţie el va găsi puterea de a acţiona, de a întreprinde, de a lupta, el o justifică: femeia nu are decît să-şi predea în mîinile lui existenţa, el îi va da un sens. Aceasta 179 presupune din partea ei o renunţare umilă; dar este recompensată prin aceea că, protejată, călăuzită de forţa masculină, se va sustrage abandonului originar, va deveni necesari Regină în stupul ei, odih-nindu-se liniştită în sine însăşi în mijlocul domeniului său, dar purtată prin medierea soţului prin spaţiul şi timpul nelimitat; soţie, mamă, stăpînă a casei, femeia află în căsătorie în acelaşi timp forţa de a trăi şi sensul propriei sale vieţi. Trebuie să vedem cum se traduce în realitate acest ideal. Idealul fericirii s-a materializat totdeauna într-o casă, fie că este vorba de o colibă sau de un palat; ea întruchipează permanenţa şi izolarea de restul lumii. Între pereţii ei familia se constituie ca o celulă separată şi îşi afirmă identitatea dincolo de succesiunea generaţiilor; trecutul conservat sub formă de mobile şi de portrete ale strămoşilor prefigurează un viitor lipsit de riscuri: în grădină anotimpurile îşi înscriu în legume comestibile ciclul lor liniştitor; în fiecare an, aceeaşi primăvară împodobită de aceleaşi flori promite întoarcerea veşnicei veri, a toamnei cu fructele sale identice acelora din toate toamnele: nici timpul, nici spaţiul nu evadează către infinit, ci se rotesc cuminte în cerc. În orice civilizaţie întemeiată pe pro prietatea funciară există o abundentă literatură care cîntă poezia şi virtuţile casei: în romanul lui Henri Bordeaux intitulat chiar Cosa, aceasta rezumă toate valorile burgheze: fidelitate faţă de trecut. răbdare, economie, prevedere, dragoste faţă de familie, de pămîntul natal etc. Este frecvent ca zeii casei să fie femei, din moment ce rolul lor este să asigure fericirea grupului familial; rolul femeii, ca pe vremea în care domina salăşluia în atrium, este de a fi „stăpîna casei". Astăzi casa a pierdut mult din splendoarea ei patriarhală; pentru majoritatea oamenilor este numai un habitat pe care nul mai striveşte amintirea generaţiilor stinse, care nu mai închide în el se cole viitoare. Dar femeia se străduieşte încă să dea „interiorului" său sensul şi valoarea pe care-o avea adevărata casă. În Cannery Road, Steinbeck descrie o vagabondă care se încăpăţînează să împodobească cu perdele şi covoare vechiul cilindru abandonat în care trăieşte cu soţul ei; degeaba obiectează acesta că absenţa ferestrelor face ca perdelele să fie inutile. Această grijă este specific feminină. Un bărbat normal consideră obiectele care îl înconjoară ca pe nişte instrumente; el le aşază după scopurile cărora le sînt destinate; „ordinea" sa - în care femeia nu va vedea adesea decît dezordine - este să aibă la îndemînă ţigările, hîrtiile, uneltele. Adesea, artiştii cărora le este dat să recreeze lumea cu ajutorul unei materii - sculptori sau pictori - sînt cu totul nepăsători faţă de cadrul în care trăiesc. Rilke scrie despre Rodin: 180 Prima dată cînd am fost la Rodin, am înţeles că pentru el casa nu era nimic, poate doar o biată necesitate: un adăpost împotriva frigului, un acoperiş deasupra capului. Îl lăsa total indiferent şi nu apăsa deloc asupra singurătăţii şi reculegerii lui. El îşi afla un cămin în sine însuşi: umbră, refugiu şi linişte. Devenise propriul său cer, pădurea sa şi fluviul pe care nimic nu-1 mai opreşte. Dar pentru a găsi în sine un cămin, omul trebuie mai întîi să se realizeze prin operele sau actele sale. El nu se interesează decît prea puţin de interiorul său, pentru că universul întreg îi este accesibil şi pentru că se poate afirma în proiectele sale. În timp ce femeia este închisă în comunitatea conjugală; pentru ea se pune problema de a schimba această închisoare într-un regat Atitudinea sa faţă de cămin este comandată de aceeaşi dialectică ce define te în general condi ia sa: ia în posesie f cîndu-se prad , se ş ţ ă ă eliberează abdicînd: renunţînd la lume, ea vrea să cucerească o lume. Nu fără regret închide ea în spatele său porţile căminului; pe vremea cînd era tînără fată, avea drept patrie întreaga lume; pădurile erau ale ei. Acum este închisă într-un spaţiu strimt; natura se reduce la dimensiunile unui ghiveci cu muşcate; pereţii închid orizontul. O eroină a Virginiei Woolf' murmură: Nu mai disting iarna de vară prin starea ierburilor cîmpiei, ci prin noroiul sau îngheţul care se formează pe geamuri. Eu, care altădată mergeam în pădurile de stejari admirînd culoarea albastră pe care o capătă penele gaiţei cînd cad, eu, care întîlneam în drum vagabonzi şi ciobani... trec dm cameră în cameră, cu un mănunchi de pene în mînă. Dar casa se va strădui să nege această limitare. Ea închide între zidurile ei, sub chipuri mai mult sau mai puţin costisitoare, fauna şi flora terestră, ţările exotice, epocile trecute, pe soţul care rezumă pentru femeie colectivitatea umană, copilul care îi oferă, sub o formă portabilă, întregul viitor. Căminul devine centrul lumii şi chiar unicul ei adevăr; aşa cum pe bună dreptate observă Bachelard, este „un soi de contraunivers sau un univers al contrariului"; refugiu, loc retras, grotă, pîntece, este un adăpost împotriva ameninţărilor din afară: această confuză exterioritate devine ireală. Mai ales seara, cînd obloanele sînt trase, femeia se simte regină; lumina răspîndită la prînz către soarele universal o stînjeneşte; noaptea nu se mai simte deposedată, căci aboleşte ceea ce nu posedă: ea vede strălucind sub abajur o lumină care este a sa şi care îi luminează exclusiv locuinţa: nimic altceva nu mai există. Un text al Virginiei Woolf ne arată rea- 1 Valurile. 181 litatea concentrîndu-se în casă, în timp ce spaţiul din afară se prăbuşeşte. Noaptea era acum ţinută la distanţă de geamuri, iar acestea, în loc să dea o imagine exactă a lumii exterioare o făceau să se curbeze parcă la colţuri într-un fel ciudat, astfel încît ordinea, fixitatea, pămîntul ferm păreau a se fi instalat în interiorul casei; afară, dimpotrivă, nu mai era decît un reflex în care lucrurile devenite fluide tremurau şi dispăreau. Datorită catifelei, mătăsurilor, porţelanurilor cu care se înconjoară, femeia va putea să-şi satisfacă parţial această senzualitate pre-hensivă pe care de obicei nu şi-o satisface în viaţa sa erotică; ea va găsi în acest decor o expresie a personalităţii ei; a ales, a fabricat, a „descoperit" mobile şi bibelouri, le-a aşezat după o estetică în care în general preocuparea pentru simetrie are un rol foarte important; ele îi trimit înapoi imaginea ei singulară, fiind o mărturie socială a standardului ei de viaţă. Căminul este deci pentru ea soarta care îi este menită pe pămînt, expresia valorii ei sociale şi a adevărului său cel mai intim. Pentru că ea nu face nimic, se caută cu aviditate în ceea ce are. Prin munca ei casnică femeia îşi face „cuibul" să fie al său. De aceea, chiar dacă ea este „ajutată", ţine să pună şi ea mîna la treabă; cel puţin supraveghind, controlînd, criticînd, se străduieşte să şi însuşească rezultatele obţinute de servitori. Femeia se justifică din punct de vedere social prin administrarea locuinţei sale; sarcina ei este şi aceea de a veghea asupra alimentaţiei, veşmintelor, într-o manieră mai generală - asupra întreţinerii societăţii familiale. Astfel se realizează, la rîndul ei, ca o activitate. Dar este, se va vedea, o activitate care nu o smulge imanenţei sale şi nu-i permite o afirmare singulară a ei înseşi. A fost foarte mult lăudată poezia muncilor casnice. E adevărat că acestea o pun pe femeie în legătură directă cu materia, şi că ea realizează cu obiectele o intimitate care este o dezvăluire a fiinţei, şi deci o îmbogăţeşte. În cartea sa în căutarea Măriei, Madeleine Bourdhouxe descrie plăcerea pe care o încearcă eroina sa întinzînd pe cuptor pasta de curăţat: ea simte în vîrful degetelor libertatea şi puterea a cărei imagine strălucitoare i-o reflecteaz ă fonta bine curăţată. Cînd iese din pivniţă, îi place această greutate a găleţilor pline care pe fiecare treaptă se îngreunează şi mai mult. A simţit întotdeauna o adevărată dragoste pentru materiile simple, fiecare cu mirosul lor, rugozitatea şi curbura lor. Şi de-acum ştie cum să le manevreze. Mărie are mîim care fără nici o ezitare, fără nici o mişcare de recul, plonjează în cuptoarele stinse sau în apele cu spumă, curăţă de rugină şi ung fierul, întind ceara de parchet, string 182 cu un singur gest circular cojile de legume şi de fructe care acoperă masa Este o perfectă înţelegere, o camaraderie între palmele sale şi obiectele pe care le atinge. Foarte multe scriitoare au vorbit cu dragoste despre lenjeria proaspăt călcată, despre reflexele albăstrii ale apei cu săpun, despre cearşafurile albe, despre alămurile strălucitoare. Cînd gospodina curăţă şi lustruieşte mobilele, „visuri de îmbibare susţin dulcea răbdare a mîinii care dă lemnului frumuseţea prin lustruirea cu ceară", spune Bachelard. O dată terminată treaba, gospodina cunoaşte plăcerea contemplaţiei. Dar pentru ca nişte calităţi preţioase să se reveleze: luciul unei mese, al unui candelabru, albeaţa de zăpadă a lenjeriei scrobite, trebuie ca mai întîi să se fi exersat o acţiune negativă; trebuie ca orice principiu rău să fi fost expulzat. Aceasta este, scrie Bachelard, reveria esenţială căreia 1 se abandonează gospodina: este visul curăţeniei active, adică al curăţeniei cucerite împotriva murdăriei. El o descrie astfel: Se pare deci că imaginaţia luptei pentru curăţenie are nevoie de o provocare. Această imaginaţie trebuie să se excite într-o mînie malignă. Cu ce zîmbet răutăcios este însoţită acoperirea cu pastă de lustruit a robinetului de aramă! Este încărcat de murdăria unui tripoli întins pe cîrpa veche şt soioasă. Amărăciunea şi ostilitatea se unesc în sufletul celei care munceşte. De ce este nevoie de munci atît de vulgare? Dar cînd vine momentul cîrpei uscate, apare maliţia veselă, maliţia viguroasă şi vorbăreaţă: robinet, ai să fu curat oglindă: cazaniile, ai să străluceşti ca soarele! în sfîrşit, cind arama străluceşte şi rîde cu grosolănia unui băiat zdravăn, sa făcut pace. Menajera îşi contemplă victoriile ei sclipitoare.' Ponge a evocat lupta între murdărie şi puritate care se dă înăuntrul unui cazan de spălat rufe: Cine n-a trăit măcar o iarnă în apropierea unui cazan de spălat rufe nu ştie nimic despre o anumită ordine de calităţi şi de emoţii foarte mişcătoare. Trebuie să-1 fi ridicat de la pămînt - cu greu - plin de rufe murdare, dintr-o singură mişcare, pentru a-1 duce pînă la vatra unde trebuie tîrît într-un anume fel, apoi, pentru a fi aşezat chiar în mijlocul vetrei. Trebuie să fi aţîţat sub el vreascurile, însufleţindu-le progresiv, pipămdu-i adesea pereţii călduţi sau fierbinţi; apoi să fi ascultat foşnetul adînc dinăuntru, iar apoi, de mai multe ori, să fi ridicat capacul pentru a verifica tensiunea jeturilor şi regularitatea stropirii. Trebuie, cînd s-a înfierbântat de tot, să fie îmbrăţişat din nou pentru a fi pus iar pe pămînt... 1 BACHELARD. Pămîniul şi reveriile cxhhnei. 183 Cazanul este construit în aşa fel încît, umplut cu o grămadă de ţesături ignobile, emoţia interioară, indignarea clocotindă pe care o simte, canalizată către partea superioară a fiinţei sale, să cadă apoi în ploaie către această grămadă de ţesături ignobile care îi fac greaţă - şi aceasta aproape încontinuu - şi ca prin toate acestea să ajungă la o purificare... Desigur, lenjeria, atunci cînd o primeşte cazanul, a fost mai înainte spălată..? Totu i el încearc o idee sau un sentiment de murd rie difuz ş ă ă ă a lucrurilor din interiorul lui, asupra căruia, prin emoţie, fierbere şi eforturi, reuşeşte să triumfe, să detaşeze rufele, în aşa fel încît, clătite sub o catastrofă de apă rece, vor apărea de o extremă albeaţă. Şi iată că miracolul s-a produs: O mie de ceaşafuri albe sînt desfăşurate dintr-o dată - atestînd nu o capitulare, ct o victorie - şi poate nu sînt numai semnul curăţeniei corporale a celor din partea locului... Aceste dialectici pot da muncilor gospodăreşti atracţia jocului; fetiţa se amuză uneori făcînd să strălucească argintăria, curăţînd clanţele uşilor. Dar pentru ca femeia să afle astfel satisfacţii pozitive, trebuie ca ea să consacre aceste griji unui interior de care să tie mîndră; dacă nu, ea nu va cunoaşte plăcerea contemplaţiei, singura capabilă de a i recompensa efortul. Un reporter american' care a trăit mai multe luni printre ,.sărmanii albi" din sudul Statelor Unite a descris pateticul destin al uneia dintre aceste femei copleşite de muncă ce se străduiesc în zadar să facă dintr-o cocioabă un interior locuibil. Ea trăia împreună cu soţul ei şi cu şapte copii într-o baracă de lemn cu pereţii acoperiţi de funingine, cu ploşniţe imşunînd peste tot; încercase să „înfrumuseţeze casa'"; în camera pricipală, şemineul acoperit cu o tencuială albăstruie, o masă şi cîteva tablouri atîmate pe pereţi evocau un soi de altar. Dar cocioaba răinînea tot cocioabă, şi doamna G. spunea cu lacrimi în ochi: ,,Ah! urăsc atît de tare casa asta! Mi se pare că nu există nimic în lume ca s-o pot face mai frumoasă!" O mulţime de femei nu capătă în schimbul muncii lor nimic altceva decît o oboseală începută la infinit în cursul unei lupte care nu aduce niciodată vreo victorie. Chiar în cazuri mai fericite, victoria nu este niciodată definitivă. Puţine munci sînt mai înrudite ca aceea a gospodinei cu muncile lui Sisif; zi de zi trebuie spălate farfuriile, şterse de praf mobilele, cîrpite rufele care vor fi din nou, mîine, murdărite, prăfuite, rupte. Gospodinei îi secătuiesc puterile mergînd pe loc; ea nu face nimic, ci numai perpetuează prezentul; nu are impresia că reuşeşte să cucerească un Bine pozitiv, ci că luptă la infinit împotriva răului. Este o luptă care începe de la capăt în fiecare zi. Se ştie povestea acelui valet care, cu melancolie, refuza să 1 Cf. ALGEE, Să-i lăudăm pe faimoşii bărbaţi. 184 lustruiască încălţările stăpînului. „La ce bun?' zicea el. „Mîine va trebui s-o iau de la capăt." Multe fete care nu s-au resemnat încă împărtăşesc această descurajare. Îmi amintesc compunerea unei fete de şaisprezece ani care începea cam aşa: „Astăzi e zi de curăţenie generali Aud zgomotul aspiratorului pe care mama îl plimbă prin salon. Aş vrea să fug. Jur că atunci cînd voi fi mare, nu va exista niciodată în casa mea o zi de curăţenie generală". Copilul priveşte viitorul ca pe o ascensiune nelămurită spre nu ştiu ce pisc. Deodată, în bucătăria în care mama spală vasele, fetiţa înţelege că de ani întregi, în fiecare după-amiază, la aceeaşi oră, mîinile ei s-au cufundat în apa unsuroasă, au şters porţelanul cu cîrpa aspră. Şi pînă la moarte vor fi supuse acestor rituri. A mînca, a dormi, a curăţa..., anii nu mai escaladează cerul, ci se etalează identici şi gri într-o pînză orizontală; fiecare zi o imită pe cea de dinaintea ei; este un veşnic prezent inutil şi fără speranţă. În nuvela intitulată Praful, Colette Audry a descris cu subtilitate trista vanitate a unei activităţi care se înverşunează împotriva timpului; A doua zi, trecîndu-şi mătura pe sub divan, aduse în mijlocul camerei ceva despre care crezu mai întîi că era o bucată veche de bumbac sau un puf gros. Dar nu era decît un ghemotoc de praf, cum se formează uneori pe dulapurile înalte care sînt uitate cînd e vorba de şters praful sau în spatele mobilelor, între lemn şi perete. Rămase gînditoare în faţa acestei curioase substanţe. Iată că trăia de opt sau de zece săptămîni în acele camere şi deja, în ciuda vigilenţei Juliettei, un ghemotoc de praf avusese răgazul să se formeze, să se îngraşe, ghemuit în umbră ca animalele cenuşii de care-i era teamă cînd era mică. O cenu fin de praf proclam neglijen a, exist un început de abandon şă ă ă ţ ă în impalpabila depunere din aerul pe care-1 respirăm, în veşmintele care flutură, în vîntul care intră pe ferestrele deschise; dar acest ghemotoc reprezenta deja o stare secundă a prafului, praful triumfător, o îngroşare care ia o formă şi din depunere devine deşeu. Era aproape frumos, transparent şi uşor precum puful ciulinilor, dar mai tern. ...Praful cîştigase repede toată forţa aspirantă a lumii, pusese stăpînire pe lume, iar aspiratorul nu mai era decît un obiect-martor, destinat să arate tot ceea ce era în stare să risipească specia umană, muncă, materie şi ingeniozitate pentru a lupta împotriva irezistibilei murdăriri. Era deşeul din care se făcuse instrument. ...Din pricina vieţii lor în comun se întîmplau toate astea, din pricina prînzurilor care lăsau resturi, din cauza celor două trupuri de ţarină ale lor care se amestecau peste tot... Fiecare cuplu secretă aceste mici gunoaie care trebuie distruse pentru a face loc celor noi... Ce viaţă duci - pentru a putea ieşi cu o bluză proaspătă care atrage privirea trecătonlor, pentru ca un inginer, care este soţul tău, să arate bine în viaţa de toate zilele... Prin capul Margueritei se învîrteau tot soiul de formule: a veghea la întreţinerea parchetului... pentru întreţinerea alămurilor, folosiţi... Îşi luase sarcina întreţinem a două persoane pînă la sfîrşitul vieţii lor... t 185 A spăla, a călca, a mătura, a depista ghemotoacele de cîlţi şi praf ascunse sub noaptea dulapurilor înseamnă, oprind moartea, să refuzi şi viaţa: căci timpul creează şi distruge dintr-o singură mişcare: gospodina nu percepe decît aspectul negator. Atitudinea sa este una maniheistă. Ceea ce-i este propriu maniheismului nu este numai recunoaşterea a două principii, unul bun şi altul rău, ci afirmaţia că la bine se ajunge prin abolirea răului, şi nu printr-o mişcare pozitivă; în acest sens, creştinismul nu este deloc maniheist, în ciuda existenţei diavolului, căci creştinul luptă cel mai bine împotriva demonului închinîndu-ise lui Dumnezeu, şi nu încercînd să-1 învingă pe demon. Orice doctrină a transcendenţei şi a libertăţii subordonează înfrîngerea răului în progresul către bine. Dar femeia nu este chemată să clădească o lume mai bună; casa, camera, rufele murdare, parchetul sînt lucruri încremenite; ea nu poate decît să expulzeze la infinit principiile rele care se strecoară în lucruri; atacă praful, petele, noroiul, jegul: combate păcatul, luptă împotriva Satanei. Dar este o soartă tristă: în loc să fie îndreptată spre scopuri pozitive, femeia are fără încetare de respins un duşman; adesea gospodina o îndură cu foarte multă mînie. Bachelard pronunţă la adresa ei cuvîntul „răutate", pe care-1 întîlnim şi în scrierile psiha naliştilor. Pentru ei mania menajeră este o formă de sado-maso-chism; maniile şi viciile sînt caracterizate prin aceea că antrenează libertatea să voiască ceea ce nu vrea; pentru că detestă ca soarta ei să fie negativitatea, murdăria, răul, gospodina maniacă se înverşunează cu furie împotriva prafului, ridicîndu-se împotriva unui destin care o revoltă. Prin resturile pe care le lasă în urmă orice expansiune vie, gospodina se luptă cu viaţa însăşi. Cum intră o fiinţă vie pe dome niul ei, în ochi i se aprinde o sclipire rea. „Ştergeţi picioarele; nu răvăşi totul, nu te atinge de asta." Ar vrea săi împiedice pe cei din jur să respire; cel mai mic suflu este o ameninţare Orice eveniment implică ameninţarea unei munci ingrate: o tumbă de copil este o stricăciune de reparat. Nevăzînd în viaţă decît o promisiune a descompunerii, exigenţa unui efort infinit, ea îşi pierde orice bucurie de a trăi; ochii ei devin duri, chipul preocupat, serios, mereu în alertă; se apără prin prudenţă şi avariţie. Închide ferestrele, căci, o dată cu soarele, ar putea intra insecte, germeni şi praf; de altfel, soarele roade mătasea tapiseriilor; fotoliile vechi sînt ascunse sub huse, îmbălsămate cu naftalină: lumina le-ar ofili. Nici măcar nu are vreo plăcere în a le arăta vizitatorilor; admiraţia pătează Această neîncredere se transformă în acreală şi trezeşte ostilitate faţă de tot ceea ce trăieşte. S-a vorbit adesea despre aceste burgheze din provincie care îşi pun mănuşi albe pentru a se asigura că nu a rămas pe mobilă nici un fir de praf invizibil; surorile Papin au interpretat acum cî iva ani rolul unor ţ femei din aceeaşi specie; ura lor faţă de 186 murdărie era totuna cu ura faţă de servitori, faţă de lume şi faţă de ele înseşi. Puţine femei aleg încă din tinereţea lor un viciu atît de trist. Cele care iubesc cu generozitate viaţa sînt la adăpost. Colette ne spune despre Sido: E drept că era sprintenă şi vioaie, dar nu o gospodină sîrgmncioasă; curată, cinstită, delicată, dar departe de geniul maniac şi solitar de femeie care numără prosoapele, bucăţile de zahăr şi sticlele pline. Cu cîrpa în mînă şi supraveghind servitoarea care ştergea îndelung geamurile rîzînd cu vecinul, îi scăpau rîsete nervoase, de chemare nerăbdătoare a libertăţii: „Cînd şterg îndelung şi cu grijă ceştile din porţelan de China, zicea ea, simt că îmbătrînesc". Îşi termina cu loialitate treaba şi apoi urca cele două trepte ale pragului nostru şi intra în grădină. Imediat încetau surescitarea ei morocănoasă şi ranchiuna. În această nervozitate, în această ranchiună se complac femeile frigide sau frustrate, fetele bătrîne, soţiile dezamăgite, cele pe care un soţ autoritar le condamnă la o existenţă solitară şi goală. Am cunoscut, printre altele, o femeie bătrînă care se scula în fiecare dimineaţă la ora cinci pentru a-şi inspecta dulapurile şi a începe din nou să le aranjeze; se pare că la douăzeci de ani era veselă şi cochetă; închisă într-o proprietate izolată, cu un soţ care o neglija şi cu un singur copil, s-a apucat să facă ordine aşa cum alţii încep să bea. În cazul Elisei din Cronicile maritale1, gustul pentru gospodărit provine din dorinţa exasperată de a domni asupra unui univers, dintr-o exuberanţă vie şi dintr-o voinţă de a domina care, în lipsa unui obiect, se roteşte în gol; este şi o sfidare aruncată timpului, universului, vieţii, oamenilor, o sfidare a tot ce există. De la ora nouă, după micul dejun, spală. E miezul nopţii. Aţipisem, dar curajul ei, ca şi cum îmi insulta odihna dîndu-i un aer de lene, mă ofensează. ELISE: Pentru a face curăţenie, mai întîi nu trebuie să-ţi fie teamă să te murdăreşti pe mîini. Şi casa în curînd va fi atît de curată că nimeni nu va mai îndrăzni s-o locuiască. Există paturi pentru odihnă, dar trebuie să te odihneşti alături, pe podea. Pernele sînt prea proaspete. Ţi-e teamă să le înnegreşti sau să le ofileşti sprijinindu-ţi capul pe ele, sau picioarele, şi de fiecare dată cînd calc pe un covor, o mînă mă urmează, înarmată cu o chestie mecanică sau cu o cîrpă care-mi şterge urma. Seara: — Gata. 1 JOUHANDRAU. Cronicile mantale. 187 Ce face ea, de cînd se scoală pînă se culcă? Deplasează fiecare obiect şi fiecare mobilă şi atinge în toate dimensiunile parchetul, pereţii şi tavanele casei. Pentru moment, în ea triumfă gospodina După ce a scuturat de praf interiorul dulapurilor, şterge praful de pe frunzele muşcatelor. MAMA: Elise este întotdeauna atît de ocupată, încît nici nu-şi dă seama că există. Treburile casnice îi permit într-adevăr femeii o fugă neîncetată departe de sine însăşi. Chardonne afirmă, pe bună dreptate: Este o sarcină meticuloasă şi dezordonată, fără oprelişti, nici limite. În casă, o femeie încredinţată că place atinge repede un punct de uzură, o stare de absenţă şi de vid mental care o suprimă... Această fugă, acest sado-masochism în care femeia se îndîrjeşte în acelaşi timp împotriva obiectelor şi împotriva sa are adesea un caracter sexual precis. „Menajul, care cere o gimnastic a trupului, este bordelul accesibil femeii", afirma ă Violette Leduc. Frapant este că înclinaţia pentru curăţenie are o importanţă supremă în Olanda, unde femeile sînt reci, şi în civilizaţiile puritane care opun bucuriilor cărnii un ideal de ordine şi de puritate. Dacă Sudul mediteranean trăieşte într-o veselă murdărie, nu este numai pentru că apa e rară aici; dragostea faţă de trup, faţă de animalitate naşte toleranţa mirosurilor omeneşti, a jegului şi chiar a verminei Pregătirea mesei este o activitate mai pozitivă şi adesea mai veselă decît aceea a curăţeniei. Ea implică mai întîi momentul cumpărăturilor, care pentru multe gospodine este momentul privile giat al zilei. Solitudinea căminului apasă asupra femeii cu atît mai mult cînd sarcinile de rutină nu-i absorb gîndurile. Ea este fericită cînd, în oraşele din Sud, poate să coasă, să spele, să cureţe legume, aşezată pe pragul uşii şi pălăvrăgind; să meargă după apă la rîu este o mare aventură pentru musulmanele pe jumătate întemniţate: am văzut un sătuc din Kabylie în care femeile distruseseră fîntîna pe care un administrator pusese să fie clădită în piaţă; a coborî toate în fiecare dimineaţă, împreună, pînă la izvorul care curgea la poalele colinei era unica lor distracţie. Făcînd cumpărături, femeile schimbă între ele, la cozi, în magazine, la colţul străzii, fraze prin care afirmă „valorile menajere" din care fiecare îşi extrage sentimentul propriei sale importanţe; ele se simt membre ale unei comunităţi care - pentru moment - se opune societăţii bărbaţilor aşa cum neesenţialul se opune esenţialului Dar adesea cumpărăturile reprezintă o profundă 1 / r Înfometară. 188 plăcere; sînt o descoperire, o invenţie. Gide remarca în Jurnal că musulmanii, care nu cunosc jocul, i-au substituit descoperirea comorilor ascunse; aceasta este poezia şi aventura civilizaţiilor mercantile. Gospodina ignoră gratuitatea jocului: dar o varză bună, un camem-bert bine făcut sînt comori pe care vînzătorul le ascunde cu răutate şi care trebuie să-i fie subtilizate; între vînzător şi cumpărătoare se stabilesc raporturi de luptă şi de şiretenie; pentru ea, scopul este saşi procure cea mai bună marfă la cel mai mic preţ; extrema importanţă acordată celei mai mici economii n-ar putea fi explicată numai prin grija de a echilibra un buget redus: ea trebuie să cîştige o partidă. În timp ce examinează cu suspiciune tarabele, gospodina este regină; lumea i se aşterne la picioare, cu bogăţiile şi capcanele sale, pentru ca ea să-şi ia prada. Cînd goleşte pe masă sacoşa cu provizii, gospodina încearcă un triumf fugitiv. Aranjează în dulap conservele, alimentele neperisabile care o asigură pentru viitorul, şi contemplă cu satisfacţie nuditatea legumelor şi a cărnurilor pe care le va supune puterii ei. Gazul şi electricitatea au ucis magia focului; dar la ţară multe femei cunosc încă bucuria de a deştepta din lemnul neînsufleţit flăcări vii. Focul aprins preschimbă femeia într-o vrăjitoare. Cu o simplă mişcare a mîinii - cînd bate ouăle sau frămîntă aluatul -sau prin magia focului, ea operează transformarea substanţelor; materia devine aliment. Şi Colette descrie farmecul acestor alchimii: Totul este magie, farmec, tot ce se petrece între clipa în care ai pus pe foc crăticioara, ceainicul, oala şi conţinutul lor şi momentul plin de dulce anxietate, de speranţă voluptuoasă în care iei capacul de pe mîncarea aburindă aşezată pe masă.. Între altele, ea descrie cu complezenţă metamorfozele care au loc în secretul cenuşii calde. Cenuşa lemnului coace, dîndu-i un gust savuros, alimentul care 1 se încredinţează. Mărul, para puse într-un cuib de cenuşă caldă ies de acolo ridate, afumate, dar moi sub pielea ca o burtă de cîrtiţă şi, oncît de ,.gustos" se face mărul în cuptorul dm bucătărie, rămîne departe de această dulceaţă închisă în învelişul ei originar, congestionat de savoare şi care nu a lăsat să se prelingă afară - dacă vă pricepeţi la asta - decît o singură lacrimă de miere... Un cazan cu trei picioare înalte conţinea o cenuşă cernută care nu vedea niciodat focul. Dar, îndopat cu cartofi care st teau în cenu ă ă şă unul lîngă altul fără să se atingă, urcat pe labele lui negre chiar deasupra jăraticului, cazanul oua nişte tuberculi albi ca zăpada, fierbinţi şi solzoşi. Scriitoarele au celebrat în special poezia dulceţurilor: este mare lucru să uneşti în lighenele de aramă zahărul solid şi pur cu pulpa moale a fructelor; spumegîndă, vîscoasă, fierbinte, substanţa care se 189 elaborează acolo este periculoasă: este o lavă în fierbere pe care gospodina o îmblînzeşte şi o toarnă, cu orgoliu, în borcane. Cînd le pune etichete şi înscrie data victoriei sale, ea triumfa chiar asupra timpului; a prins durata în capcana zahărului, a pus viaţa în borcane. Bucătăria face mai mult decît să pătrundă şi să reveleze intimitatea substanţelor. Ea le modelează din nou, le recreează. În frămîntarea aluatului îşi încearcă puterea. „Mîna, la fel ca şi privirea, îşi are reveriile şi poezia ei"", spune Bachelard.1 Mîna bucătăresei care frămîntă este ,,o mînă fericită", iar coacerea îi dăruieşte aluatului o valoare nouă. „Coacerea este, de asemenea, o mare devenire mate rială, o^ devenire care merge de la paloare la auriu, de la aluat la crustă"2: femeia poate afla o satisfacţie deosebită în reuşita prăjiturii, a pateului în foitaj, căci nu tuturor le este dat să reuşească: trebuie să ai un adevărat har pentru aşa ceva. „Nimic mai complicat decît arta aluaturilor, scrie Michelet. Nimic care să poată fi mai puţin stabilit prin reguli, învăţat. Trebuie să te naşti cu asta. Totul este un har dobîndit de la mamă" Şi în acest domeniu, înţelegem că fetiţei îi face o plăcere pasionată să le imite pe cele mai mari ca ea. Se joacă făcînd din cretă, din iarbă, substitute ale mîncărurilor; este şi mai fericită cînd are drept jucărie un cuptor adevărat în miniatură, sau cînd mama sa o lasă să intre în bucătărie şi să ruleze aluatul prăjiturii în palme, ori să decupeze zahărul caramel fierbinte. Dar şi aici se întîmplă la fel ca în gri jile casnice: repetiţia a epuizat repede aceste plăceri. La indienii care se hrănesc mai ales cu tortillas, femeile îşi petrec cîte o jumătate de zi frămîntînd, punînd la copt, încălzind, frămîntînd din nou turtiţele identice sub fiecare acoperiş, identice de-a lungul secolelor: aceste femei nu mai sînt deloc sensibile la magia focului din cuptor. Nu poţi în fiecare zi să transformi cumpărăturile într-o vînătoare de co mori, nici să te extaziezi de strălucirea robinetului. Mai ales scriitorii şi scriitoarele exaltă cu lirism aceste triumfuri, pentru că nu fac deloc menajul sau îl fac foarte rar. Repetată zi de zi, munca aceasta devine monotonă şi maşinală; este întreruptă de aşteptări; trebuie să aştepţi ca apa să fiarbă, ca friptura să fie numai bine rumenită, ca rufele să fie uscate; chiar dacă diferitele sarcini sînt organizate, rămîn lungi momente de pasivitate şi de vid; în cea mai mare parte a timpului sînt îndeplinite cu plictiseală; nu sînt, între viaţa prezentă şi viaţa de mîine, decît un intermediar neesenţial. Dacă individul care le execută este el însuşi producător, creator, se integrează existenţei sale la fel de natural ca şi funcţiile organice; de aceea corvezile coti 1 BACHIiLARD. Pămîntul şi reveriile voinţei. 2 Ibidem. 190 diene par mult mai puţin triste atunci cînd sînt îndeplinite de bărbaţi, pentru că pentru ei nu reprezintă decît un moment contingent şi negativ din care se grăbesc să evadeze. Dar ceea ce face ingrată soarta femeii-servitoare este diviziunea muncii care o sorteşte în întregime generalului şi neesenţialului; habitatul, alimentele sînt utile vieţii, dar nu-i dai acesteia nici un sens: scopurile imediate ale gospodinei nu sînt decît mijloace, nu scopuri veritabile şi în ele nu se reflectă decît proiecte anonime. Se înţelege că pentru a pune suflet în ceea ce face, ea încearcă să-şi antreneze în muncă singularitatea şi să dea o valoare absolută rezultatelor obţinute; are riturile, superstiţiile ei, ţine la maniera ei de a a eza tacîmurile, de a aranja salonul, de a repara ceva, de a g ti un anume ş ă fel de mîncare; se convinge că în locul ei nimeni n-ar putea reuşi atît de bine o friptură sau lustruirea unei piese de mobilier; dacă soţul sau fiica ei vor să o ajute sau încearcă să se lipsească de ea, le smulge din mîini mătura sau acul. „Nu eşti în stare să coşi un nasture," Dorothy Parker' a descris cu o ironie înduioşată confuzia unei tinere femei convinse ca trebuia sa aducă la aranjarea căminului ei o notă personală şi nu ştia cum să procedeze. Doamna Ernest Weldon rătăcea într-o garsonieră bine aranjată, dîndu-i cîteva dintre micile ei tuşe feminine. Nu era expertă în arta de a da tuşe. Ideea era plăcută şi îmbietoare. Înainte să se fi măritat, îşi imaginase că se plimba încetişor prin noua ei locuinţă, deplasînd aici un trandafir, ridicînd o floare şi transformînd astfel casa într-o „acasă". Chiar şi acum, după şapte ani de căsătorie, îi plăcea să-şi închipuie că se dedică acestei ocupaţii graţioase. Dar, deşi încerca în mod conştincios în fiecare seară, imediat ce erau aprinse lămpile cu abajur roz, se întreba cu un fel de disperare cum să procedeze pentru a săvîrşi acele mici miracole care fac ca un interior să se deosebească de oricare altul întru totul... A da o tuşă feminină era rolul soţiei. Şi doamna Weldon nu era o femeie care să se eschiveze de la responsabilităţile ei... Cu im aer de incertitudine care-ţi făcea aproape milă, pipăi pe deasupra şemineului, ndică o mică vază japoneză şi rămase în picioare cu vaza în tnînă, mspectînd camera cu o privire disperată... Apoi se dădu cîţiva paşi înapoi şi îşi privi inovaţiile. Era incredibil ce puţine schimbări adusese camerei. În această căutare a originalităţii sau a unei perfecţiuni singulare, femeia risipeşte mult timp şi multe eforturi; este ceea ce dă muncii sale acel caracter al unei ,,sarcini meticuloase şi dezordonate, fără oprelişti, nici limite"" pe care-1 semnalează Chardonne şi care face atît de dificil de apreciat sarcina pe care-o reprezintă cu adevărat muncile menajere. După o recentă anchetă (publicată în 1957 de ziarul Combat sub semnătura lui C. Hebert), femeile măritate con- 1 Mare păcat. 191 sacră în jur de patru ore muncilor gospodăreşti (menaj, aprovizionare) în fiecare zi lucrătoare şi opt ore în zilele de odihnă, aproximativ treizeci de ore pe săptămînă, ceea ce corespunde cu trei sferturi din durata muncii săptămînale a unei muncitoare sau a unei funcţionare; înseamnă enorm dacă acestea vin să se suprapună peste o slujbă; este prea puţin dacă femeia nu are nimic altceva de făcut (cu atît mai mult cu cît muncitoarea şi funcţionara pierd timp şi prin deplasări, care, în cazul nostru, nu au echivalent). Îngrijirea copiilor, mai ales dacă sînt numeroşi, sporeşte considerabil oboseala femeii: o mamă de familie săracă îşi epuizează forţele de-a lungul unor zile dezordonate. Dimpotrivă, burghezele care au servitori devin aproape leneşe, iar răscumpărarea acestui timp liber este plictiseala. Pentru că se plictisesc, multe femei îşi complică şi îşi înmulţesc la infinit datoriile gospodăreşti, astfel încît devin mai istovitoare decît o muncă ce presupune calificare. O prietenă care trecuse printr-o depresie nervoasă îmi spunea că, atunci cînd era sănătoasă, îşi ţinea casa aproape fără să se gîndească la asta, şi îi rămînea timp şi pentru ocupaţii cu caracter mult mai obligatoriu; cînd neurastenia o împiedica să se dedice acestora din urmă, se lăsa înghiţită de muncile menajere şi atunci, chiar consacrîndu-le zile întregi, îi era greu să le termine. Cel mai trist este că această muncă nici măcar nu ajunge la o creaţie durabilă. Femeia este tentată - cu atît mai mult cu cît s-a preocupat mai mult de reuşită - să-şi considere opera ca pe un scop în sine. Contemplînd prăjitura scoasă din cuptor, suspină: chiar că e păcat să o mănînci! E păcat că bărbatul şi copiii îşi tîrăsc picioarele pline de noroi pe parchetul proaspăt lustruit. Imediat ce lucrurile folosesc la ceva, sînt murdărite sau distruse; de aceea femeia este tentată sa le sustragă oricărei folosiri; una păstrează dulceţurile pînă capătă mucegai; alta încuie uşa salonului. Dar timpul nu poate fi oprit; proviziile atrag obolanii sau fac viermi. Cuverturile, perdelele, ve ş şmintele sînt roase de molii: lumea nu este un vis de piatră, ci este făcută dintr o substanţă îndoielnică ameninţată de descompunere; stofa ei comestibilă este la fel de echivocă precum monştrii de carne ai lui Dali: pare inertă, anorganică, dar larvele ascunse au preschimbat-o în cadavru. Gospodina care se alienează în lucruri depinde, ca şi lucrurile, de lumea întreagă: lenjeria se pîrleşte, friptura se arde, porţelanul se sparge; sînt dezastre absolute, căci lucrurile, cînd se strică, se strică pentru totdeauna, iremediabil. Imposibil să obţii prin ele permanenţa şi securitatea. Războaie cu prădăciuni şi bombe ameninţă dulapurile, casa. Trebuie, deci, ca produsul muncii gospodăreşti să se consume: femeii i se cere o renunţare constantă, ale cărei operaţii nu se termină decît prin distrugere. Pentru a consimţi la aceasta fără regret. 192 cel puţin trebuie ca aceste mărunte holocausturi să aprindă undeva flacăra unei bucurii, a unei plăceri. Dar cum munca gospodărească se străduieşte pînă la epuizare să menţină un stătu quo, soţul, întor-cîndu-se acasă, remarcă dezordinea şi neglijenţa, dar i se pare, în schimb, că ordinea şi curăţenia se fac singure. El manifestă un interes mult mai pozitiv pentru masa bine pregătită. Momentul în care triumfă bucătăreasa este acela în care pune pe masă un fel de mîncare reuşit: bărbatul şi copiii o întîmpină cu căldură, nu numai prin cuvinte, ci mîncînd cu plăcere. Alchimia culinară continuă, alimentul devine chin şi sînge. Întreţinerea unui corp constituie un interes mai concret, mai vital decît întreţinerea parchetului; într-o manieră evidentă, interesul bucătăresei este orientat către viitor. Totuşi, dacă este mai puţin zadarnic să te sprijini pe o libertate străină decît să te alienezi în lucruri, nu este mai puţin periculos. Numai din gura celor care stau la masă, munca bucătăresei îşi află adevărul; ea are nevoie de aprecierile lor; ea cere ca mîncărurile sale să fie lăudate, ca mesenii să-şi mai ia încă o porţie; se enervează dacă acestora nu le mai e foame; astfel încît nu se mai ştie dacă nu cumva soţul este făcut pentru cartofii prăjiţi, şi nu cartofii prăjiţi pentru soţ. Acest echivoc se regăseşte în toate atitudinile femeii casnice; ea are grijă de casă pentru soţul ei; dar cere ca acesta să folosească toţi banii pe care-i cîştigă cumpărînd mobile sau frigidere. Vrea să-1 facă fericit, dar nu aprobă, dintre toate activităţile lui, decît pe acelea care intră în cadrele fericirii pe care a construit-o ea. Au existat epoci în care aceste pretenţii erau în general satisfăcute: pe vremea cînd fericirea era şi idealul bărbatului, în care el era înainte de orice ataşat în întregime de casă, de familie, iar copiii înşişi alegeau să fie definiţi de către părinţi, de tradiţiile şi trecutul lor. Atunci, cea care veghea asupra căminului, care stătea în capul mesei era recunoscută drept suverană; în anumite familii de proprietari funciari, ea încă mai are acest rol glorios, sau la ţăranii bogaţi care mai perpetuează, pe ici pe colo, civilizaţia patriarhală. Dar, în ansamblu, căsătoria este astăzi supravieţuirea unor moravuri apuse, iar situaţia soţiei este şi mai ingrată decît altădată, pentru că ea are încă aceleaşi datorii, dar care nu-i mai conferă aceleaşi drepturi; are aceleaşi sarcini, dar nu mai primeşte în schimbul lor nici o recompensă, nici o cinstire. Bărbatul, în zilele noastre, se căsătoreşte pentru a se ancora în imanenţă, nu pentru a se închide în ea; vrea un cămin, dar doreşte să ramînă liber de a evada oricînd din el; se stabileşte într-un loc, dar adesea rămîne, în sufletul lui, un hoinar; nu dispreţuieşte fericirea, dar nici nu face din ea un scop în sine; repetiţia îl plictiseşte; caută noutatea, riscul, rezistenţele de învins, camaraderia, prieteniile care îl smulg singurătăţii îu doi. Mai mult decît soţul, copiii doresc şi ei să depăşească limitele căminului; viaţa 193 lor e în alt parte, în fa a lor, copilul vrea întotdeauna altceva. ă ţ Femeia încearcă să constituie un univers de permanenţă şi de continuitate; soţul şi copiii vor să depăşească situaţia pe care o creează ea şi care nu este pentru ei decît un dat De aceea, dacă nu vrea să recunoască precaritatea activităţilor cărora li se dedică toată viaţa, ea ajunge să-şi impună prin forţă serviciile; din mamă şi gospodină se transformă într-o mamă vitregă şi într-o scorpie. Astfel, munca pe care femeia o face în interiorul casei nu-i conferă autonomie; nu este în mod direct utilă colectivităţii, nu are porţi deschise spre viitor, nu produce nimic. Nu capătă sens şi demnitate decît dacă este integrată unor existenţe care transcend către societate prin producţie sau acţiune; aceasta înseamnă că, departe de a o elibera pe matroană, o fac să fie dependentă de soţul şi de copiii ei; prin ei se justifică ea: nu este, în vieţile lor, decît o mediere neesenţială Faptul că din cod a fost ştearsă supunerea din rîndul datoriilor ei nu-i schimbă cu nimic situaţia; aceasta nu se sprijină pe voinţa soţilor, ci pe structura însăşi a comunităţii conjugale. Nu-i este permis femeii să facă o operă pozitivă şi, prin urmare, să se facă cunoscută ca o persoană împlinită. Oricît de respectată ar fi, ea rămîne subordonată, secundară, parazită. Blestemul greu care apasă asupra ei vine din faptul că nu poate controla însuşi sensul existenţei sale De aceea reuşitele şi eşecurile vieţii ei conjugale au mult mai multă greutate pentru ea decît pentru bărbat; el este cetăţean, producător înainte de a fi soţ; ea este înainte de toate, şi adesea exclusiv, soţie; munca nu o eliberează de condiţia sa; dimpotrivă, prin aceasta este -sau nu este - preţioasă. Dacă este îndrăgostită, devotată cu generozitate, îşi va îndeplini cu bucurie sarcinile; dacă îşi face treburile cu ranchiună, îi vor părea nişte corvezi insipide. Ele nu vor avea niciodată în destinul ei decît un rol neesenţial şi nu-i vor fi de nici un ajutor în avatarurile vieţii conjugale. Va trebui deci să vedem cum se trăieşte concret această condiţie în mod esenţial definită prin „servi ciul" patului şi „serviciul" gospodăriei, în care femeia nu-şi găseşte demnitatea decît acceptîndu şi vasalitatea. Fata a trecut de la copilărie la viaţa adultă printr-o criză; o criză şi mai acută încă o va precipita în viaţa ei de adult. Tulburărilor pe care le provoacă uşor la femeie o iniţiere sexuală prea bruscă li se adaugă angoasele inerente oricărei „treceri" de la o condiţie la alta. A fi aruncată ca pnntr-o oribilă lovitură de trăsnet în realitate şi în cunoaştere, prin căsătorie, a surprinde lupta dintre dragoste şi contradicţie, a trebui să simţi într-un singur obiect încîntarea, sacrificiul, datoria, mila şi spaima, din pricina alăturării neaşteptate dintre Dumnezeu şi fiară... sa creat aici un labirint al sufletului pentru care în zadar am căuta asemănare. scrie Nietzsche. 194 Agitaţia tradiţionalei „călătorii de nuntă" era destinată în parte să mascheze această confuzie; aruncată timp de cîteva săptămîni în afara lumii cotidiene, rupînd provizoriu toate legăturile cu lumea, femeia nu se mai situa în spaţiu, în timp, în realitate.1 Dar, mai devreme sau mai tîrziu, trebuia să se întoarcă; întotdeauna se regăsea cu nelinişte în noul său cămin. Legăturile sale cu casa părintească sînt mult mai strînse decît în cazul tînărului. A se smulge de lîngă familia ei înseamnă o înţărcare definitivă: atunci ea cunoaşte toată angoasa abandonului şi ameţeala libertăţii. Ruptura este mai mult sau mai puţin dureroasă, de la caz la caz; dacă a rupt deja relaţiile care o legau de tatăl ei, de fraţii şi surorile sale şi mai ales de mama, îi părăseşte fără a face din aceasta o dramă. Dacă, fiind încă dominată de ei, poate practic să rămînă sub protecţia lor, schimbarea condiţiei sale se va face mai puţin simţită; dar de obicei, chiar dacă ar dori să evadeze din casa părintească, se simte deconcertată cînd este separată de mica societate în care era integrată, ruptă de trecutul ei, de universul copilăriei sale cu principii sigure, cu valori garantate. Numai o viaţă erotică şi plină ar putea s-o facă să se scalde din nou în pacea imanen ei; dar de obicei este mai mult r v it decît satisf cut ; mai ţ ă ăş ă ă ă mult sau mai puţin reuşită, iniţierea sexuală nu face decît să-i sporească tulburarea. În ajunul nunţii, fata îşi regăseşte reacţiile avute la prima ei menstruaţie: adesea încearcă dezgust în faţa acestei supreme revelaţii a feminităţii sale şi simte oroare la gîndul că experienţa se va repeta. Cunoaşte şi amara decepţie de a doua zi; cînd îi venea menstruaţia, fetiţa îşi dădea seama cu tristeţe că nu era adult; dezvirginată, devine femeie adultă, ultima etapă a fost trecută; şi ce va mai urma? Această decepţie neliniştită este de fapt legată de căsătoria propriuzisă la fel de mult ca de deflorare: o femeie care îşi „cunoscuse" deja logodnicul sau care „cunoscuse" alţi bărbaţi, dar pentru care căsnicia reprezintă deplina accedere la viaţa de adult, va avea adesea aceeaşi reacţie. Este exaltam să trăieşti începutul unei acţiuni; dar nimic nu este mai deprimant decît să descoperi un destin asupra căruia nu mai ai nici un control. Pe acest fond definitiv, imuabil, libertatea se detaşează cu cea mai intolerabilă gratuitate. Altădată, fata, la adăpostul autorităţii părinteşti, se folosea de libertatea ei cu revoltă şi speranţă; tindea chiar spre căsătorie din miezul căldurii familiale; acum este măritată, nu mai are în faţă alt viitor. Porţile căminului s-au închis în spatele ei: aceasta îi va fi soarta pe pămînt. Ştie exact ce sarcini îi revin: sînt 1 Literatura sfîrşitului de secol situează adesea deflorarea în vagonul de 195 chiar acelea pe care le îndeplinea mama ei. Zi de zi se vor repeta aceleşi rituri. Cînd era fată, avea mîinile goale; în visările, în speranţele ei, putea poseda orice. Acum a dobîndit o părticică de lume şi se gîndeşte cu profundă nelinişte: doar asta este, pentru totdeauna. Pentru totdeauna am acest soţ, această casă. Nu mai are nimic de aşteptat, nimic important de dorit Totuşi, îi e teamă de noile sale responsabilităţi. Chiar dacă soţul e mai în vîrstă şi are autoritate asupra ei, faptul că are cu el raporturi sexuale îi ia acestuia o parte din prestigiu: n-ar putea înlocui tatăl, cu atît mai puţin o mamă, nu poate s-o elibereze de libertatea ei. În singurătatea noului cămin, legată de un bărbat care îi este mai mult sau mai puţin străin, nemaifiind de-acutn copil, ci soţie şi destinată să fie la rîndul ei mamă, femeia este disperată; definitiv smulsă de la sînul matern, pierdută în mijlocul unei lumi în care nimic nu o cheamă, părăsită într-un prezent îngheţat, descoperă plictiseala şi gustul fad al purei facticităţi. Această disperare este exprimată într-o manieră frapantă în jurnalul tinerei contese Tolstaia; se căsătorise cu entuziasm cu marele scriitor pe care-1 admira; după îmbrăţişările pasionate pe balconul de lemn, la Iasnaia Poliana, contesa s-a simţit dezgustată de dragostea carnală, departe de ai săi, ruptă de trecut, alături de un bărbat cu care fusese logodită opt zile, cu şaptesprezece ani mai în vîrstă decît ea, cu un trecut şi cu interese care îi sînt total străine: totul i se pare gol, îngheţat; viaţa ei nu mai este decît somn. Trebuie să cităm ceea ce povesteşte ea despre începutul căsniciei şi paginile de jurnal din primii ani de căsătorie. La 23 septembrie 1862, Sofia se mărită, iar seara îşi părăseşte familia: Un sentiment penibil, dureros mă făcea să-mi sunt gîtlejul contractat şi mă strîngea ca o gheară. Am simţit atunci că venise momentul să-nu părăsesc pentru totdeauna familia şi pe toţi cei care mă iubeau din tot sufletul, alătun de care trăisem pînă atunci... Au început îmbrăţişările de rămas bun, a fost ceva teribil... Veniseră ultimele clipe. O lăsasem dinadins pe mama la urmă... cînd m-am smuls din îmbrăţişarea ei şi cînd, fără să mă mai întorc, m-am urcat în trăsură, a scos un stngăt sfişietor, pe care n-am să-1 pot uita toată viaţa. Ploaia de toamnă cădea întruna... Ghemuită în colţul meu, copleşită de oboseală şi de durere, am lăsat lacrimile să-mi curgă pe obraji... Lev Nikolaevici părea foarte uimit, chiar nemulţumit... Cînd am ieşit din oraş, mi-a fost teamă în întuneric... Bezna îmi apăsa sufletul... Nu ne-am vorbit aproape deloc pîuă la pruna staţie, Birioulev, dacă nu mă înşel, îmi amintesc că Lev Nikolaevici era foarte tandru şi pini de atenţie faţă dt mine. La Birioulev, ui s-au dat aşa-zisele camere ale ţarului, nişte încăperi mari cu mobile tapisate cu rips ro u, deloc primitoare. Ni s-a adus un samovar. Ghemuit într-ş ă un colţ al divanului, tăceam ca o condamnată. ,,Ei bine, mi-a zis Lev Nikolaevici, ce-ar fi dacă ai face tu onorurile?" M-am supus şi am turnat ceaiul în ceşti. Eram confuză şi nu puteam scăpa de o 196 anumită temere. Nu îndrăzneam să-1 tutuiesc pe Lev Nikolaevici, şi evitam să-i spun pe nume. Mult timp după aceea am continuat să-i vorbesc la persoana a doua plural. După douăzeci şi patru de ore, ajung la Iasnaia Poliana. Pe 8 octombrie, Sofia îşi reia jurnalul. Se simte neliniştită şi suferă din pricina trecutului soţului ei. De cînd mă ştiu, am visat întotdeauna să fiu o fiinţă completă, proaspătă, pură, pe care s-o iubesc... mi-e greu să renunţ la aceste visuri copilăreşti. Cînd mă sărută, mă gîndesc că nu sînt pmna pe care a sărutat-o astfel. A doua zi notează: Mă simt încolţită. Toată noaptea am visat urît şi, deşi nu mă gîndesc tot timpul, asta nu mă împiedică să-mi simt inima grea. Am visat-o pe mama şi m-a durut foarte tare. Era ca atunci cînd dormi şi nu te poţi trezi... Ceva îmi apasă sufletul. Tot timpul mi se pare că am să mor în curînd. E ciudat, acum am un soţ. Îl aud dormind şi mi-e teamă singură. Nu mă lasă să pătrund în forul său interior şi asta mă mîhneşte. Toate aceste relaţii fizice sînt dezgustătoare. // octombrie: Groaznic! Sînt îngrozitor de tristă! Mă închid şi mai mult în mine însămi. Soţul meu e bolnav, e prost dispus şi nu mă iubeşte. Mi aşteptam la asta, dar nu credeam să fie atît de îngrozitor. Cui îi pasă dacă sînt fericită sau nu? Nimeni nu-şi dă seama că eu nu ştiu să clădesc această fericire, nici pentru mine, nici pentru el. În ceasurile de tristeţe, mi se întîmplă sa mă întreb: la ce bun să trăieşti, dacă lucrurile merg atît de prost, şi pentru tine şi pentru ceilalţi0 E ciudat, dar ideea mă obsedează. El devine din ce în ce mai rece, în timp ce eu, dimpotrivă, îl iubesc dm ce în ce mai mult... Îmi amintesc de familia mea. Ce bine era atunci cînd eram împreună! în timp ce acum, Dumnezeule! Nimeni nu mă iubeşte! Draga de mama, draga de Tama, cît de drăguţe erau! De ce le-am părăsit? E trist, e îngrozitor! Totuşi, Liovocika este extraordinar... Altădată, trăiam cu pasiune, şi la fel munceam, îmi vedeam de treburile casei... Acum s-a sfîrşit: aş putea să stau tăcută zile întregi, cu braţele încrucişate, frămîntînd în minte amintirea anilor trecuţi. Mi-ar fi plăcut să muncesc, dar nu pot... Mi-ar fi plăcut să cînt la pian, dar aici este foarte incomod... Liovocika mi-a propus să rămîn azi acasă, în timpul cît se duce la Nikolskoi. Ar fi trebuit să fiu de acord să-1 eliberez de mine, dar n-am avut puterea... Bietul de el! Caută peste tot prilejuri de distracţie şi pretexte pentru a mă evita. De ce m-am mai născut? 13 noiembrie 1863: Mărturisesc că nu ştiu cu ce să mă ocup. Liovocika este fericit pentru că e înzestrat cu inteligenţă şi talent, în timp ce eu nu am nici una, nici alta. Nu mie greu să găsesc ceva de făcut, muncă ar fi destulă. Dar trebuie să prinzi gustul acestor treburi mărunte, să te străduteşti să-ţi placă: să îngrijeşti de păsăn, să cînţi la pian, să citeşti o grămadă de prostii şi puţine lucruri interesante, să pui castraveciori la saramură... Sînt atît de amorţită, încit nici călătoria la Moscova, nici faptul că aştept un copil nu mă 197 fac să simt nici cea mai mică emoţie, nici cea mai neînsemnată bucurie, nimic. Cinemi va spune cum să mă trezesc, cine mă va aduce din nou la viaţă? Singurătatea mă copleşeşte. Nu sînt obişnuită cu ea. Acasă totul fremăta de viaţă, iar aici, în lipsa lui, totul e sumbru. El e obişnuit cu singurătatea Nu-şi află, ca mine, plăcerea stînd cu prietenii apropiaţi, ci în activitatea sa... A crescut fără a avea o familie. 23 noiembrie: Desigur, sînt inactivă, dar nu sînt aşa din fire. Pur şi simplu nu ştiu de ce s m apuc. Cîteodat am o dorin nebun s scap de sub influen ă ă ă ţă ă ă ţa lui... de ce mă apasă această influenţă? O suport, dar nu mă voi transforma în el. Nu voi face decît să-mi pierd personalitatea. Deja nu mai sînt aceeaşi, ceea ce-mi face viaţa şi mai grea. / aprilie: Am marele defect că nu pot găsi resurse în mine însămi... Liova este foarte absorbit de munca lui şi de administrarea moşiei, în timp ce eu nu am nici o grijă. Nu sînt înzestrată pentru nimic. Aş vrea să am mai mult de făcut, dar să fie o muncă adevărată. Altădată, în aceste frumoase zile de primăvară, simţeam nevoia, donnţa de ceva. Dumnezeu ştie la ce visam! Acum nu mai am nevoie de nimic, nu mai încerc acea vagă şi stupidă aspiraţie spre nu ştiu ce, căci am găsit totul, nu mai am nimic de ascuns. Totuşi, mi se întîmplă să mă plictisesc. 20 aprilie: Liova se îndepărtează de mine din ce în ce mai mult. Latura fizică a dragostei la el are un rol foarte important, în timp ce pentru mine nu înseamnă nimic. Se poate vedea cum tînăra femeie suferă, în cursul acestor prime şase luni, din cauza despărţirii de familia ei, a singurătăţii, a aspectului definitiv pe care I-a luat soarta sa; detestă relaţiile fizice cu soţul ei şi se plictiseşte. Aceeaşi plictiseală pînă la lacrimi o încearcă mama Colettei' după prima ei căsătorie, pe care i-o impuseseră fraţii ei: A părăsit, deci, casa belgiană cea caldă, bucătăria din subsol care mirosea a gaz, pîinea caldă şi cafeaua, a părăsit pianul, vioara, marele Salvator Roşa moştenit de la tatăl ei, cutia cu tutun şi pipele fine de pămînt ars cu ţeava lungă... cărţile deschise şi ziarele mototolite, pentru a intra, tînăra căsătorită, în casa cu terasă pe care o înconjura iarna aspră a ţinuturilor împădurite... A găsit acolo un salon neaşteptat decorat în alb şi auriu, la parter, dar primul etaj era de-abia tencuit, abandonat ca un pod... dormitoarele îngheţate nu te îmbiau nici la dragoste, nici la somn adînc... Sido, care căuta prieteni, o sociabilitate inocentă şi veselă, n-a găsit în propria sa casă decît servitori, fermieri vicleni... Ea a făcut să înflorească acea casă, a pus să se văruiască bucătăria întunecată, a supravegheat ea însăşi mîncărunle flamande, a frămîntat prăjituri cu stafide şi a visat la primul ei copil Sălbaticul îi surîdea, între două hoinăreli, şi pleca din nou... Cînd s-au terminat reţetele gurmande, răbdarea şi ceara de parchet, Sido, care slăbise din cauza izolării, a plîns... 1 Casa Claudinei. 198 Marcel PreVost descrie, în Scrisori către Francoise căsătorită, confuzia tinerei femei la întoarcerea din călătoria de nuntă: Se gîndeşte la apartamentul părintesc, cu mobilele sale stil Napoleon al IlI-lea şi Mac- Mahon, cu pereţii îmbrăcaţi în pluş şi oglinzi, cu dulapurile de lemn de prun negru, tot ce ei i se părea atît de demodat, atît de ridicol... Toate acestea îi apar un moment în memorie ca un refugiu real, ca un adevărat cuib, un cuib în care a fost răsfăţată de o tandreţe dezinteresată, la adăpost de orice intemperie şi de orice pericol. Acest apartament, cu mirosul lui de covor nou, cu ferestrele fără perdele, cu sarabanda scaunelor, cu aerul său de improvizaţie, ca şi cum locuitorii săi ar fi gata să plece în orice moment, acest apartament nu este, în nici un caz, un cuib. Nu este decît locul în care ar trebui să se clădească un cuib... se va simţi deodată oribil de tristă, tnstă ca şi cum ar fi fost abandonată într-un deşert. Din această confuzie se nasc adesea la tînăra femeie lungi melancolii şi diferite psihoze. În special, ea simte, sub forma unor obsesii psihastenice, ameţeala libertăţii sale goale de conţinut; de pildă, în fantasmele de prostituţie pe care le-am semnalat deja. Pierre Janet1 citează cazul unei tinere căsătorite care nu putea suporta să rămînă singură în apartamentul său pentru că se simţea tentată să se aşeze la fereastră şi sa arunce de acolo ocheade trecătorilor. Unele femei rămîn abulice în faţa unui univers care „nu mai pare adevărat" , care nu este populat decît de fantome, într-un decor de carton pictat. Altele se străduiesc să-şi nege condiţia lor de adult şi se^vor încăpăţîna s-o nege toată via a. Astfel se întîmpl cu bolnava- pe care Janet o desemneaz ţ ă ă cu iniţialele Qi. Qi, o femeie de treizeci şi şase de ani, e obsedată de ideea că este o fetiţă de 10 sau 12 ani; mai ales cînd e singură, îi place să sară, să rîdă, să danseze, îşi desface părul, îl lasă să fluture pe umeri, îşi taie şuviţe din el. Ar vrea să se poată abandona complet acestui vis de a fi copil: e atît de tnst faptul că nu poate, în faţa tuturor, să se joace de-a v-aţi ascunselea, să facă ştrengării... „Aş vrea ca oamenilor să le placă de mine, mi-e teamă că sînt groaznic de urîtă, aş vrea ca toţi să mă iubească, să-mi vorbească, să mă răsfeţe, sămi spună tot timpul că mă iubesc, aşa cum li se spune copiilor... Iubeşti un copil pentru ştrengăriile lui, pentru inimioara lui bună, pentru drăgălăşeniile lui, şi ce îi cen în schimb? Să te iubească şi el, nimic mai mult... Asta e foarte bine, dar uu-i pot spune asta soţului meu, nu m-ar înţelege. Vedeţi, aş vrea atît de mult să fiu fetiţă, să am un tată sau o mamă care să mă ţină pe genunchi, să-mi mîngîie părul... Dar nu, eu sînt o doamnă, mamă de familie... trebuie să ţin casa, să fiu serioasă, să gîndesc singură, oh, ce mai viaţă!" 1 Obsesiile şi psihastenia. 2 Ihuiem. 199 Şi pentru bărbat, căsătoria este adesea o criză: dovadă că multe psihoze masculine se nasc în timpul logodnei sau în prima perioadă a vieţii conjugale. Mai puţin ataşat de familie decît surorile sale, tînărul aparţinea unei confrerii - şcoală, universitate, atelier, echipă, gaşcă - care îl proteja împotriva abandonării; el o părăseşte pentru a-şi începe adevărata existenţă de adult: se teme de singurătatea care va urma şi adesea se căsătoreşte pentru a scăpa de această singurătate. Dar este victima acestei iluzii pe care o întreţine colectivitatea şi care reprezintă cuplul ca pe o „societate conjugală". În afară de cazul unei scurte înflăcărări amoroase, doi indivizi n-ar putea consti tui o lume care îi protejează pe fiecare dintre ei împotriva lumii, amîndoi simt acest lucru a doua zi după nuntă. Soţia, devenită în scurt timp familiară, aservită, nu-i poate ascunde soţului libertatea sa; ea este o povară, nu un alibi; nu îl eliberează de povara responsabilităţilor sale, dimpotrivă, le agravează. Diferenţa dintre sexe implică adesea diferenţe de vîrstă, de educaţie, de situaţie, care nu permit nici un fel de înţelegere reală: în familiaritatea lor, soţii 1 şi sînt adesea străini. Altădată, între ei era adesea un adevărat abis: fata, crescută într-o stare de ignoranţă, de inocenţă, nu avea nici un „trecut", în timp ce logodnicul ei „trecuse prin viaţă": el trebuia s-o iniţieze în realitatea existenţei. Unii bărbaţi se simţeau flataţi de acest rol delicat; daca erau mai lucizi, măsurau cu nelinişte distanţa cate îi separa de viitoarea lor soţie. Edith Warton a descris în roma nul său Vusta inocenţei scrupulele pe care şi le face tînărul american de la 1830 in faţa celei care îi este destinată: Cu un soi de teroare respectuoasă, contemplă fruntea pură, ochii serioşi, gura inocentă şi veselă a tinerei creaturi care urma să-i încredinţeze sufletul ei. Acest produs redutabil al sistemului social din care făcea parte şi în care credea - fata care nu ştia nimic şi care spera totul - îi apărea acum ca o străină... ce ştiau ei cu adevărat unul despre altul din moment ce era de datoria lui, ca bărbat galant ce era, să-şi ascundă trecutul logodnicei sale, iar aceasta să nu aibă nici unul?... Fata, centru al acestui sistem de mistificare în mod superior elaborat, se întîmpla să fie, prin chiar francheţea şi îndrăzneala ei, o enigmă şi mai indescifrabilă încă. Era cinstită, biata de ea, pentru că nu avea nimic de ascuns; încrezătoare, pentm că nu-şi închipuia că trebuia să se păzească de ceva; şi fără nici o pregătire, trebuia să se cufunde, într-o singură noapte, în ceea ce se numea „realităţile vieţii"... După ce făcuse pentru a suta oară înconjurul acestui suflet prea puţin complicat, reveni descurajat la gîndul că această pură facticitate, atît de abil construită de conspiraţia mamelor, a mătuşilor, a bunicilor, pînă la strămoaşele puritane, nu exista decît pentru a-i satisface gusturile sale personale, pentru ca el să poată exersa asupra lor drepturile sale de senior şi pentru a o sfărîma apoi ca pe o plăsmuire de zăpadă. 200 Ast zi, pr pastia e mai pu in adînc , pentru c fata este o fiin mai ă ă ţ ă ă ţă puţin artificială; este mai bine informată, mai bine înarmată pentru viaţă. Dar adesea ea este, încă, mult mai tînără decît soţul ei. Este un fapt a cărui importanţă nu a fost subliniată îndeajuns: adesea sînt luate drept diferenţe între sexe consecinţele unei inegale maturităţi; în multe cazuri femeia este un copil nu pentru că este femeie, ci pentru că de fapt ea este foarte tînără. Sofia Tolstaia scria la aproape un an după nuntă: El este atît de bătrîn, este prea absorbit, iar eu mă simt acum atît de tînără şi am un chef teribil să fac nebunii! în loc să mă culc, mi-ar plăcea să fac piruete, dar cu cine? Mă învăluieşte o atmosferă de bătrîneţe, toţi cei din jurul meu sînt bătrîm. Mă străduiesc să-mi reprim ori.ce elan de tinereţe care ar părea deplasat în acest mediu rezonabil. Cît despre soţ, el vede în soţia sa un „copilaş"; nu este pentru el tovarăşa pe care o aştepta şi o face să simtă acest lucru, iar ea este umilită. Fără îndoială, îi place să găsească o nouă călăuză la ieşirea din casa părintească, dar vrea şi să fie privită ca ,,un om mare"; doreşte să rămînă copil, vrea să devină femeie; bărbatul mai în vîrstă nu poate niciodată so trateze într-un fel care să o satisfacă întru totul. Chiar dacă diferenţa de vîrstă este neînsemnată, nu este mai puţin adevărat că tînărul şi fata au fost crescuţi în două feluri total diferite; ea vine dintr-un univers feminin în care i-a fost inculcată o înţelepciune feminină, respectul valorilor feminine, în timp ce el este îmbibat de principiile eticii masculine. Adesea le este greu să se înţeleagă şi conflictele nu întîrzie să apară. Prin faptul că mariajul o subordonează în mod normal pe femeie bărbatului, adesea pentru ea problema relaţiilor conjugale devine o problemă acută. Paradoxul căsătoriei este că are în acelaşi timp o funcţie erotică şi o funcţie socială: această ambivalenţă se reflectă în chipul pe care-1 ia soţul în ochii tinerei femei. Este un semizeu înzestrat cu prestigiu viril şi destinat să-1 înlocuiască pe tatăl ei: protector, susţinător, tutore, călăuză; viaţa ei de soţie trebuie să înflorească în umbra lui; el este cel care deţine valorile, garantează adevărul, justifică din punct de vedere etic cuplul. Dar este, de asemenea, un bărbat cu care trebuie să împărtăşească o experienţă adesea ruşinoasă, barocă, odioasă ori tulburătoare, în orice caz, contingenţă; o invită pe femeie să se tăvălească împreună în bestialitate, în timp ce el se îndreaptă cu paşi siguri spre ideal. Într-o seară la Paris, unde se opriseră la întoarcere, Bernard părăsi ostentativ un spectacol de music-hull. care îl indignase: „Cînd te gîndeşti că 201 străinii văd aşa ceva la noi. Mai mare ruşinea! E firesc să ne judece după asemenea lucruri..." Therese se uită aproape cu admiraţie la el: doar omul acesta pudic era tot acela a cărui laborioasă ingeniozitate nocturnă va fi obligată s-o suporte peste mai puţin de o oră.* Între mentor şi faun pot exista o mulţime de forme hibride. Uneori bărbatul este în acelaşi timp soţ şi amant, actul sexual devine o orgie sacră şi soţia este o îndrăgostită care află în braţele soţului o salvare definitiv cumpărată printr-o totală supunere. Această dragoste-pasiune în sînul vieţii conjugale este foarte rară. Altădată se întîmplă ca femeia să-şi iubească platonic soţul, dar să refuze abandonul în braţele unui bărbat prea respectat. Astfel este această femeie al cărei caz este relatat de Stekel: „Doamna D. S., văduva unui mare artist, are acum patruzeci de ani. Îşi adora soţul, însă asta no împiedica să rămînă total frigidă în relaţiile cu el". Dimpotrivă, ea poate cunoaşte împreună cu soţul ei o plăcere de care suferă ca de o decădere comună şi care ucide în sufletul ei stima şi respectul. Pe de altă parte, un eşec erotic îl coboară pentru totdeauna pe bărbat în rîndurile brutelor: carnea femeii îl va urî, mintea ei îl va dispre ui; ţ şi invers, am văzut cum dispreţul, antipatia, ranchiuna o predestinează pe femeie frigidităţii. Se întîmplă frecvent ca soţul să rămînă, după experienţa sexuală, o fiinţă superioară ale cărei slăbiciuni animalice trebuie respectate: se pare că acesta a fost, printre altele, cazul Adelei Hugo. Sau să devină un partener agreabil, lipsit de prestigiu K Mansfield a descris una dintre formele pe care o poate lua această ambivalenţă în nuvela Preludiu: Ea îl iubea cu adevărat. Îl îndrăgea, îl admira şi îl respecta enorm. Oh1 mai mult ca pe oricine din această lume. Îl cunoştea în profunzime. Era francheţea, respectabilitatea însăşi, şi, cu toată experienţa lui practică, rămînea simplu, absolut ingenuu, mulţumit cu puţin, uşor de jignit. Numai de n-ar mai sări astfel după ea, lătrind atît de tare, privind-o cu ochii lui atît de lacomi, atît de îndrăgostiţi! Era prea mult pentru ea. Încă dm copilărie detesta lucrurile care se năpusteau asupra ei. Erau momente în care devenea terifiant, cu adevărat terifiant, în care puţin lipsea ca ea să strige din toate puterile: O să mă omori! Atunci îi venea să-i spună grosolănii, lucruri detestabile... da, da, era adevărat: cu toată dragostea, respectul şi admiraţia ei pentru Stanley, îl detesta. Niciodată nu simţise asta atît de lămurit: toate sentimentele faţă de el erau clare, definite, la fel de adevărate. Şi aceată ură era la fel de reală ca şi restul. Ar fi putut să le pună pe toate în pacheţele mici şi să i le dea lui Stanley. Ar fi vrut să î-l dea pe ultimul ca pe o surpriză şi îşi imagina ce ochi ar fi făcut cînd l-ar fi deschis. * I;r. MAUR1AC. Therese Desquyeroux. op. cit. 202 Tînăra femeie este departe de a-şi mărturisi totdeauna cu aceeaşi sinceritate sentimentele. A-şi iubi soţul, a fi fericită constituie o datorie faţă de sine însăşi şi faţă de societate; asta aşteaptă de la ea familia sa; sau, dacă părinţii s-au arătat ostili căsătoriei, este o dezminţire pe care vrea să le-o aducă. Ea începe de obicei prin a-şi trăi situaţia ei conjugală cu rea-credinţă; se convinge uşor că simte o mare dragoste pentru soţul ei; şi această pasiune îmbracă o formă cu atît mai maniacă, posesivă, geloasă cu cît, din punct de vedere sexual, femeia este mai puţin satisfăcută; pentru a se consola de decepţia pe care mai întîi refuză să şi-o mărturisească, are nevoie fără încetare de prezenta soţului ei. Stekel citează numeroasele cazuri de asemenea ataşamente maladive. O femeie rămăsese frigidă în primiii ani ai căsătoriei, ca urmare a unor obsesii infantile. Atunci s-a dezvoltat în sufletul ei o dragoste hipertrofiată, cum se întîmplă adesea cu femeile care nu vor să recunoască faţă de ele însele că soţul lor le este indiferent. Nu trăia şi nu se gîndea decît la soţul ei. Nu mai avea nici un fel de voinţă. El trebuia să-i facă dimineaţa programul zilei, să-i spună ce trebuia să cumpere etc. Executa totul plină de conştiinciozitate. Dacă nu-i spunea nimic, rămînea în camera ei fără să facă nimic, tînjind după el. Nu putea să-1 lase să meargă nicăieri fără să-1 însoţească. Nu putea să rămînă singură şi îi plăcea s-o ţină de mînă... Era nefericită şi plîngea ore întregi, tremura pentru soţul ei, şi, dacă nu avea ocazii pentru a se teme, şi le crea ea însăşi. Al doilea caz ce-mi revenise era acela al unei femei care se închisese în camera ei ca într-o închisoare, din teama de a ieşi singură. O găseam ţinîndu-1 de mîini pe soţul ei, implorîndu-1 să rămînă pentru totdeauna alături de ea... Erau căsătoriţi de şapte ani, iar el nu reuşise niciodată să facă dragoste cu soţia sa. Cazul Sofiei Tolstaia este analog; reiese clar din pasajele pe care le-am citat şi din tot jurnalul că, imediat ce se măritase, şi-a dat seama că nu-şi iubea soţul. Relaţile fizice pe care le avea cu el o dezgustau; îi reproşa trecutul lui, i se părea bătrîn şi plictisitor, nu avea decît ostilitate faţă de ideile lui; de altfel i se părea că, purtîndu-se cu aviditate şi brutalitate în pat, o neglija şi o trata cu asprime. Şi totuşi, protestele de dragoste pasionată se amestecă adesea la Sofia cu strigătele de disperare, cu mărturiile de plictiseală, de tristeţe, de indiferenţă. Vrea să-1 aibă fără încetare alături de ea pe iubitul ei soţ; cum se îndepărtează, este torturată de gelozie. Iată ce scrie: 203 //. /. 1863: Gelozia este la mine o boal înn scut . Poate ă ă ă că vine din faptul că, iubindu-1, şi iubindu-1 numai pe el, nu pot fi fericită decît cu el şi prin el. 15.I. 1863: Aş vrea să nu mă viseze decît pe mine, să nu se gîndească decît la mine, să mă iubească numai pe mine.. De-abia îmi spun: iubesc cutare şi cutare lucru, că-mi retrag spusele şi simt că nu iubesc nimic în afară de Liovocika. Totuşi, ar trebui să iubesc şi eu altceva, aşa cum el îşi iubeşte munca lui... Totuşi, sînt atît de neliniştită fără el, o nelinişte care atinge angoasa. Simt că, pe zi ce trece, creşte în mine nevoia să nu-1 părăsesc niciodată... 17. 10. 1863: Mă sunt incapabilă să-1 înţeleg cu adevărat, de aceea probabil că îl pîndesc cu atît a gelozie... 31. 7. 1868: Ce ciudat să-ţi citeşti din nou jurnalul! Cîte contradicţii! Ce nefericită eram! Există oare cupluri mai unite şi mai fericite decît sîntem noi? Dragostea mea creşte întruna. Îl iubesc mereu cu aceeaşi dragoste neliniştită, pasionată, geloasă, poetică. Calmul şi siguranţa lui mă irită uneori. 16.9. 1876. Caut cu aviditate paginile din jurnalul lui în care este vorba despre dragoste, şi, cum le găsesc, sînt devorată de gelozie. Sînt supărată pe Liovoeika pentru că a plecat. Nu dorm, nu mai mănînc aproape deloc, uni Înghit lacrimile sau pling pe ascuns. În fiecare zi am un pic de febră, iar seara mă apucă frisoanele... Oare sînt pedepsită pentru că am iubit atît de mult? Simţim în toate aceste pagini un efort zadarnic de a compensa printr-o exaltare morală sau „poetică" absenţa dragostei adevărate: exigenţele, anxietatea, gelozia traduc toate acest vid din inima Sofiei De multe ori gelozia morbidă se dezvoltă în asemenea condiţii: gelozia trădează, într-o manieră indirectă, o insatisfacţie pe care femeia o obiectivează inventînd o rivală; cum nu încearcă niciodată lîngă soţul ei un sentiment de plenitudine, îşi raţionalizează într-o oarecare măsură decepţia imaginîndu-şi că acesta o înşală. Foarte adesea, din moralitate, ipocrizie, orgoliu, timiditate, femeia se încăpăţînează în minciună. „De multe ori, aversiunea pen tru soţul îndrăgit nu a fost înţeleasă o viaţă întreagă: este numită melancolie sau poartă alt nume", scrie Chardonne ' Dar chiar dacă nu este numită ca atare, ostilitatea nu este mai puţin prezentă şi trăită. Ea se exprimă cu mai multă sau mai puţină violenţă prin efor tul tinerei femei de a refuza dominaţia soţului ei. După luna de miere şi după perioada de confuzie care-i urmează de multe ori, femeia încearcă să-şi recapete autonomia. Nu este deloc uşor. Prin faptul că adesea soţul este mai în vîrstă decît ea, că posedă în orice caz un prestigiu viril, că este „capul familiei" după lege, deţine o superioritate morală şi socială: foarte adesea are - cel puţin în aparenţă - un 1 /•,«. 204 ascendent intelectual asupra femeii. Mai are şi avantajul culturii sau cel puţin al unei formaţii profesionale; cunoaşte puţin dreptul, este la curent cu politica, ţine de un partid, de un sindicat, de o asociaţie; muncitor, cetăţean, gîndirea sa este angajată în acţiune; cunoaşte proba realităţii, cu care nu se poate trişa: aceasta înseamnă că un bărbat obişnuit are tehnica raţionamentului, gustul faptelor şi al experienţelor, un anume simţ critic; este ceea ce le lipseşte multor fete; chiar dacă au citit, au ascultat conferinţe, au cochetat cu artele de agrement, cunoştinţele lor îngrămădite mai mult sau mai puţin la întîmplare nu se constituie într-o cultură; nu în urma unui viciu cerebral nu ştiu să raţioneze, ci pentru că practica nu le-a constrîns la aceasta; pentru ele gîndirea este mai degrabă un joc decît un instrument; chiar dacă sînt inteligente, sensibile, sincere, ele nu ştiu, dintr-o lipsă de tehnic intelectual , s - i demonstreze p rerile i s - i asume consecin ă ă ă ş ă ş ă ş ţele lor. Prin aceasta soţul - chiar şi mediocru fiind - va triumfa uşor asupra lor; va şti să demonstreze că are dreptate, chiar dacă nu are. Chardonne a descris foarte bine în Epitalam această formă deghizată de opresiune. Mai în vîrstă, mai cultivat şi mai instruit decît Berthe. Albert se simte autorizat prin această superioritate să nege orice valoare opiniilor soţiei sale, cînd nu le împărtăşeşte; îi dovedeşte neîncetat că are dreptate; iar ea se încăpăţînează şi refuză să acorde vreun conţinut raţionamentelor soţului ei; se obstinează în ideile ei şi atît. Astfel între ei neînţelegerea devine din ce in ce mai gravă. El nu încearcă să înţeleagă sentimentele şi reacţiile pe care ea nu le poate justifica, dar care au înlăuntrul ei rădăcini profunde; ea nu înţelege ce poate fi viu în Io gica pedantă cu care soţul ei o copleşeşte. El merge pînă la a se iuta în faţa unei ignorante pe care, totuşi, ea nu i-a ascuns-o niciodată, şi îi pune, cu sfidare, întrebări din astronomie; este, totuşi, flatat săi dirijeze lecturile, să găsească în ea un auditoriu pe care îl domină cu uşurinţă. Într-o luptă în care insuficienţa ei intelectuală o condamnă să fie învinsă fără drept de apel. tînăra femeie nu poate recurge decît la tăcere, la lacrimi sau la violenţă: Cu creierul amorţit, ca şi cum ar fi fost copleşit de lovituri, Berthe nu mai putea ghidi cînd îi auzea vocea studentă şi sacadată, iar Albert continua să o învăluie într-un bîzht imperios pentru a o zăpăci, a o răni în confuzia spiritului ei umilit . Era învinsă, descumpănită în faţa asperităţilor unei argumentaţii de neconceput şi, pentru a se elibera din această nedreaptă putere, strigă: Lasă-mă-n pace i Aceste cuvinte 1 se păreau prea slabe: văzu pe măsuţa de toaletă un flacon de cristal şi dintr-o dată aruncă cu el în Albert... 205 Femeia încearcă uneori să lupte. Dar adesea ea acceptă, de voie, de nevoie, precum Nora din Casa cu păpuşi[, că bărbatul gîndeşte în locul ei; el va fi conştiinţa cuplului. Din timiditate, nepricepere sau lene, ea se bazează pe soţ pentru a-şi făuri opinii comune asupra tuturor subiectelor generale şi abstracte. O femeie inteligentă, cultivată, independentă, dar care timp de cincisprezece ani admirase un soţ pe care-1 socotea superior, îmi spunea cu cîtă confuzie, după moartea acestuia, se văzuse obligată să hotărască ea însăşi asupra convingerilor şi purtărilor ei: încearcă şi astăzi să ghicească cear fi putut gîndi şi hotărî el în fiecare împrejurare. În general, soţul se complace în acest rol de mentor şi de superior.2 în seara unei zile în care a cunoscut dificultăţile raporturilor cu egalii săi, supunerea faţă de superiori, îi place să se simtă de o superioritate absolută şi să risi pească în jur adevăruri incontestabile. Povesteşte întîmplările de peste zi, îşi susţine dreptatea împotriva adversarilor săi, fericit să găsească în soţia sa un dublu care-1 confirmă în sine însuşi; comentează ziarul şi noutăţile politice, este gata să-i citească soţiei cu voce tare, pentru ca raportul acesteia cu cultura sa nu fie autonom. Pentru aşi spori autoritatea, exagerează cu plăcere incapacitatea feminină; ea acceptă cu mai multă sau mai puţină docilitate acest rol subordonat. Se ştie cu cîtă uluită plăcere femeile care ^ ..Cînd eram la tata. Îmi spunea toate felurile în care poţi vedea, şi atunci le adoptam şi eu pe aceleaşi: şi dacă aveam altele. 1 le ascundeam; căci asta nu î-ar ti plăcut... Din manile tatei am trecut într-ale tale... Făceai totul după bunul tău plac. şi eu am avut aceleaşi gusturi ca ale tale. sau ni-am prefăcut că le ani: nu ştiu prea mult: eu cred că aniîndoi aţi fost de vină. cînd unul, cînd celălalt Tu si tata im-aţi făcut mult rău. Din pricina voastră nu sînt bună de nimic;' - HRLMRR: ..Crezi. Însă, că-nu eşti mai puţin dragă fiindcă nu te-ai pii-ceput să te descurci singură'.' Nu. nu; spnjină-te pe nune, te voi conduce, te voi îndruma. N-aş ti bărbat dacă incapacitatea ta feminină nu te-ar face de două ori mai atrăgătoare în ochii mei (...) Nu trebuie să ţii seama de cuvintele aspre pe care ţi le-am spus în primul moment de groază cînd simţeam că totul se dărîmă pe mine. Te-am iertat. Nora: îţi jur că te-am iertat (...)" Henri Ibsen. 3 Cf. LAWRliNCH. O fantezie a incon tientului: „Trebuie s lup ş ă ţi pentru ca soţia ta să vadă în tine un bărbat adevărat, un cuceritor adevărat. Nimeni nu este bărbat dacă femeia sa nu vede în el un cuceritor... Şi trebuie să porţi o luptă grea pentru ca femeia săşi supună interesele intereselor tale... Ce viaţă minunată vei avea atunci! Ce deliciu să te întorci seara la ea şi s-o găseşti aşteptîndu-te cu nelinişte: Ce plăcere să te întorci acasă şi să te aşezi lingă ea... Cît de bogat şi de îngreunat te simţi, cu toată munca zilei în spate, pe (irumul spre casă... Încerci o recunoştinţă de nedescns pentru femeia care te iubeşte, care crede în munca ta..." 206 regretă cu sinceritate absenţa soţului lor descoperă în ele însele cu această ocazie posibilităţi nebănuite: girează afaceri, cresc copii, decid, administrează fără nici un ajutor. Ele suferă cînd întoarcerea soţului lor le fac să devină din nou incompetente. Căsătoria îl încurajează pe bărbat într-un imperialism capricios: tentaţia de a domina este cea mai universală şi cea mai irezistibilă din cîte există: a-1 încredinţa pe copil mamei, a o încredinţa pe femeie soţului ei înseamnă a cultiva pe pămînt tirania; adesea soţului nu-i ajunge să fie aprobat, admirat, să sfătuiască, să ghideze: el ordonă, se joacă de-a suveranul; el se eliberează acasă, asuprindu-şi soţia, pentru toate ranchiunele adunate de-a lungul copilăriei sale şi al vieţii sale întregi, strînse zi de zi printre ceilalţi oameni a căror existenţă îl opresează şi îl răneşte; mimează violenţa, puterea, intransigenţa; porunceşte cu o voce severă, sau strigă, bate cu pumnul în masă; aceste scene sînt pentru femeie o realitate cotidiană. Este atît de convins de drepturile sale, încît cea mai mică autonomie pe care o păstrează soţia lui îi apare ca o rebeliune; ar dori să o poată împiedica să respire fără el. Şi totuşi, ea se revoltă. Chiar daca a început prin a-i recunoaşte prestigiul viril, orbirea ei se risipeşte repede; copilul îşi dă seama într-o bună zi că tatăl său nu este decît un individ obişnuit; soţia descoperă într-o zi că nu are înaintea ei măreaţa figură a Suzeranului, a Stăpînului, a Şefului, ci doar un bărbat; nu mai vede nici un motiv să-i rămînă aservită; nu reprezintă în ochii ei decît o datorie ingrată şi injustă. Uneori se supune cu o complezenţă masochistă: îşi asumă rolul de victimă şi resemnarea ei nu mai este decît un lung reproş tăcut; dar se întîmplă de multe ori să intre în luptă deschisă împotriva stăpînului său şi se străduieşte să-1 tiranizeze, la rîiidul ei. Bărbatul este naiv cînd îşi imaginează că îi va fi uşor s-o supună pe femeie gusturilor sale şi că o va „forma"' după bunul său plac. „Femeia este ceea ce face din ea soţul său"", spune Balzac, dar, după cîteva pagini, afirmă contrariul. Pe terenul abstracţiei şi al logicii, femeia se resemnează uneori să accepte autoritatea masculina; dar cînd e vorba de idei sau obiceiuri la care ţine cu adevărat, îi opune o tenacitate vicleană. Influenţa copilăriei şi a adolescenţei este mult mai profundă în cazul ei decît al bărbatului, pentru faptul că ea rămîne mai mult închisă in istoria ei individuală. Cel mai adesea ea nu se va dezice niciodată de ceea ce a acumulat în această perioadă. Soţul îi poate impune o opinie politică; dar nu-i va schimba convingerile religioase, nu o va clinti din superstiţiile ei; este ceea ce constata Jean Barois, care-şi imagina că poate avea o influenţă reală asupra prostuţei cu care urma să-şi împartă viaţa. El spune, copleşit: „Un creier de fetiţă, zaharisit în umbra unui oraş de provincie: toate afirmaţiile prostiei ignorante: este ceva ce nu mai poate fi scos la 207 lumină". Femeia îşi păstrează, în ciuda opiniilor învăţate, în ciuda principiilor pe care le debitează ca un papagal, propria ei viziune asupra lumii. Această rezistenţă poate s-o facă incapabilă să înţeleagă un soţ mai inteligent decît ea; sau, dimpotrivă, îl va ridica deasupra seriozităţii masculine, aşa cum se întîmplă cu eroinele lui Stendhal sau Ibsen. Uneori se cramponeaz deliberat, din ostilitate fa de b rbat - fie pentru ă ţă ă că a dezamăgit-o din punct de vedere sexual, fie că, dimpotrivă, o domină şi ea doreşte să se răzbune pentru asta - de nişte valori care nu sînt ale sale: se sprijină pe autoritatea mamei, a tatălui, a unui frate sau a vreunei personalităţi masculine care i se pare „superioară", a unui confesor, a unei surori, pentru al face să eşueze. Sau, fără a-i opune nimic pozitiv, se înverşunează să-1 contrazică sistematic, să-1 atace, să-1 rănească; se străduieşte să -i inculce un complex de inferioritate. Bineînţeles, dacă are capacitatea necesară, se va complace în a-şi uimi soţul, în a-i impune părerile ei, opiniile, directivele ei; va pune stapînire pe toată autoritatea morală. În cazurile în care îi este imposibil să conteste supremaţia spirituală a soţului ei, va încerca să-şi ia revanşa pe plan sexual. Sau i se refuză, ca doamna Michelet, despre care Halevy ne povesteşte că: Voia să domine pretutindeni: în pat, pentru că el trebuia să treacă pe acolo, şi la masa de lucru. Masa era ţinta ei, şi Michelet i-a mterzis-o mai întîi, în timp ce ea îi interzicea patul. Timp de mai multe luni, căsătoria nu s-a consumat. În sfirşit, Michelet a ajuns în pat, iar la scurt timp după aceea, Athenais Mialaret a cîştigat masa: era o scriitoare înnăscută, şi acolo era locul ei... Sau îămîne ţeapănă în braţele lui şi îl face să sufere afrontul frigidităţii sale; sau se arată capricioasă, cochetă, impunîndu-i o ati tudine imploratoare; flirtează, îl face gelos, îl înşală; într un fel sau în altul încearcă sal umilească în virilitatea sa. Dacă prudenţa îi interzice să-1 scoată din sărite, cel puţin îşi închide cu orgoliu în inimă secretul răcelii ei dispreţuitoare; îl încredinţează uneori unui jurnal sau, mai degrabă, unor prietene; multe femei se amuză să le mărturisească altora „trucuri" de care se folosesc pentru a simula o plăcere pe care pretind că no simt; şi rid cu ferocitate de vanitoasa naivitate a victimelor lor; aceste confidenţe sînt poate un alt soi de comedie; intre frigiditate şi voinţa de a fi frigidă, frontiera este destul de greu de definit. În orice caz, ele se socotesc insensibile, şi astfel îşi satisfac resentimentul. Există femei - cele comparate cu insecta numită călugăriţă, tnantis religiosa - care vor să triumfe în egală măsură noaptea şi ziua; sînt reci în îmbrăţişări, dispreţuitoare în conversaţie, tiranice în purtările lor. Astfel se purta - după 208 mărturia lui Mabel Dodge - Frieda cu Lawrence. Neputînd să-i nege superioritatea intelectuală, pretindea să-i impună propria ei viziune asupra lumii, în care contau numai valorile sexuale. Trebuia să vadă lumea prin ochii ei, şi rolul ei era să o vadă din punct de vedere al sexului. În această perspectivă se aşeza ea pentru a accepta sau pentru a condamna viaţa. Într-o zi ia declarat lui Mabel Dodge: Trebuie ca el să primească totul de la mine. Atîta timp cît nu sînt lîngă el, nu simte nimic; nimic, şi de la mine primeşte cărţile, continuă ea cu ostentaţie. Nimeni nu ştie asta Am făcut pagini întregi din cărţile pe care le sene în locul lui. Totuşi, simte o nevoie arzătoare să-şi dovedească fără încetare că are nevoie de ea; îi cere să se ocupe de ea încontinuu; dacă nu o face spontan, îl încolţeşte s-o facă: Foarte conştiincioasă, Frieda se străduia să nu permită niciodată relaţiilor ei cu Lawrence să se deruleze în această linişte care se stabileşte adesea între cuplurile căsătorite. Cum simţea că aţipeşte în obişnuinţă, îi arunca o bombă. Făcea astfel ca el să nu o uite niciodată. Această nevoie de o atenţie necontenită... devenise, cînd i-am văzut, arma de care te foloseşti împotriva unui duşman. Fneda ştia să-1 atingă în punctele cele mai sensibile... Dacă ziua nu-i dăduse destulă atenţie, seara ea ajungea să-1 insulte. Viaţa lor conjugală devenise o suită de scene luate de la capăt Ia infinit, în care nici unul nu voia să se lase mai prejos, dînd celor mai mici neînţelegeri figura titanică a unui duel între Bărbat şi Femeie. Într-o manier foarte diferit , reg sim la Elise, a a cum ne-o descrie ă ă ă ş Jouhandeau1, o voinţă de dominaţie sălbatică ce o determină să-şi înjosească soţul cît mai mult posibil: ELISE: încă de la început micşorez totul în jurul meu. Apoi sînt liniştită. Nu mai am de-a face decît cu maimuţe sau cu figuri groteşti. Cînd se trezeşte, ea mă cheamă: — Pocitanie. Este o politică. Vrea să mă umilească. Cu ce veselie sinceră m-a făcut să renunţ la toate iluziile pe care mi le făcusem despre mine, una după alta. Niciodată n-a pierdut nici o ocazie să-ini spună că sînt aşa şi pe dincolo, un prăpădit, în faţa prietenilor mei stu- ' Cronici maritale şi S'oi cronici maritale. 209 pefiaţi sau a servitorilor... Ca să mă dispreţuiască, nu ratează nici o ocazie de a mă face să simt că opera mea o interesează mai puţin decît bunăstarea pe care ne-ar putea-o aduce. Ea a secat izvorul gîndirii mele descurajîndu-mă cu răbdare, cu pertinenţă, încetîncet, uimlindu-mă cu metodă, fâcîndu-mă să renunţ împotriva voinţei mele, pic cu pic, cu o logică precisă, imperturbabilă, implacabilă, la orgoliul meu. — De fapt, cîştigi mai puţin decît un muncitor, mi-a aruncat ea într-o zi în faţa servitorului care freca parchetul. ...Vrea să mă umilească pentru a părea superioară, sau cel puţin egală, şi pentru ca acest dispreţ să o menţină în faţa mea în măreţia ei... Nu are stimă pentru mine decît în măsura în care ceea ce fac îi serveşte drept treaptă sau constituie o marfă. Frieda şi Elise, pentru a se afirma, la rîndul lor, în faţa bărbaţilor drept subiect esenţial, folosesc o tactică pe care aceştia au denunţat-o adesea: se străduiesc să le nege transcendenţa. Bărbaţii sînt gata să presupună că femeia nutreşte faţă de ei visuri de castrare; de fapt, atitudinea lor este ambiguă: ea doreşte mai degrabă să umilească sexul masculin decît să 1 suprime. Mai exact, ea doreşte să-1 mu tileze pe bărbat, să-1 priveze de proiectele, de viitorul său. Triumfă atunci cînd soţul sau copilul sînt bolnavi, obosiţi, reduşi la condiţia de trup. Atunci nu mai apar, în casa în care ea domneşte, decît ca nişte obiecte printre celelalte; îi tratează cu o competenţă de menajeră; îi pansează aşa cum ar pune laolaltă şi ar lipi o farfurie spartă, îi curăţă cum ar spăla un vas; nimic nu e prea dezgustător pentru înîinile ei angelice, obişnuite cu lăturile şi cu cojile de legume şi fructe. Lawrence îi spunea lui Mabel Dodge, vorbind despre Frieda: „Nu poţi înţelege ce înseamnă să simţi mîna acestei femei cînd eşti bolnav. Mîna grea, nemţească, a cărnii". În mod conştient, femeia îi impune mîna aceasta în toată greutatea ei pentru a-1 face pe bărbat să simtă că şi el este doar o fiinţă făcută din carne Această atitudine n-ar putea fi împinsă mai departe decît o face Elise, despre care Jouhandeau povesteşte: Îmi amintesc, de exemplu, de păduchele Tchang Tsen, la începutul căsniciei noastre... N-am cunoscut intimitatea cu o femeie decît datorită lui, in ziua cînd Elise m-a luat pe genunchii ei, gol-puşcă, luniinîndu-mi toate părţile trupului cu o luminare pe care-o plimba pe lîngă mine. Oh, înceată inspecţie a subsuorilor, a pieptului, a buricului, a pielii testiculelor întinsă ca o tobă între degetele ei, întîrzierile de-a lungul coapselor, între picioare şi lama de ras trecînd în jurul anusului: în sfîrşit, căderea în coşuleţ a unui buchet de păr blond în care se ascundeau păduchii şi pe care ea îl arse. predîndu-mă dintr-o dată, în acelaşi tnnp în care mă scăpa de păduchi şi de ascunzişurile lor, unei nudităţi noi şi pustiului izolării. 210 Femeii îi place ca b rbatul s fie nu un corp în care se exprim o subiectivitate, ă ă ă ci o carne pasivi Ea opune viaţa existenţei, valorile carnale - valorilor spirituale; este gata să adopte faţă de acţiunile masculine atitudinea umoristică a lui Pascal; şi ea crede că „toată nefericirea oamenilor vine dintr-un singur lucru: că nu pot rămîne liniştiţi închişi într-o cameră"; din partea ei, i-ar închide cu dragă inimă în casă; soţia lui Bernard Palissy este indignată că acesta arde mobilele pentru a inventa un nou smalţ de care lumea se putuse lipsi pînă atunci; doamna Racine vrea ca soţul ei să se intereseze de coacăzele din grădină şi refuză săi citească tragediile. Jouhandeau în Cronicile mantale se arată adesea exasperat, pentru că Elise se încăpăţînează să nu-i considere munca literară decît ca pe o surs de profituri. ăÎ i spun: Ultima mea nuvelă va apărea săptămîna aceasta Fără a voi să fie cinică, numai pentru că într-adevăr numai acest lucru o interesează, mi-a răspuns: înseamnă că vor fi pe puţin trei sute de franci în plus săptămîna asta. Se întîmplă ca aceste conflicte să devină atît de exasperante încît să provoace o ruptură. Dar în general, deşi refuza dominaţia soţului, femeia vrea totuşi să „îl păstreze". Luptă împotriva lui ca să-şi apere autonomia, şi împotriva restului lumii pentru a păstra „situaţia" care o predestinează dependenţei. Acest joc dublu este dificil de jucat, ceea ce explică în parte starea de nelinişte şi de nervozitate în care-şi petrec viaţa o mulţime de femei. Stekel dă un exemplu foarte semnificativ: Doamna Z.T., care n-a avut niciodată orgasm, este măritată cu un bărbat foarte cultivat. Dar nu-i poate suporta superioritatea, şi a început pun a vrea să-1 egaleze studiindu-i specialitatea. Cum era mult prea greu, şi-a abandonat studiile încă din perioada logodnei. Bărbatul este foarte cunoscut şi are numeroase studente care îi fac ochi dulci. Ea îşi propune să nu se lase niciodată în voia acestui cult ridicol. În căsnicie a fost încă de la început insensibilă şi aşa a rămas. Nu ajungea la orgasm decît prin masturbaţie, după ce soţul ei o părăsea satisfăcut, şi ea îi spunea asta Refuza încercările lui de a o excita prin mîngîieri... În scurt timp a ajuns să ridiculizeze şi să deprecieze munca soţului ei. Nu ajungea să le înţeleagă pe „gîştele care alergau după el, pe cînd ea cunoştea culisele vieţii particulare a marelui om". În certurile lor zilnice, se întîmplă să-i spună: „Mie n-ai să ajungi să ini te impui prin mîzgălelile tale!" sau: „Crezi că poţi face ce vrei din mine fiindcă eşti un scîrţa-scîrţa pe hîrtie". Soţul se ocupa din ce în ce mai mult de elevele sale, iar ea se înconjura de tineri. A continuat astfel ani întregi, pînă ce soţul ei s-a îndrăgostit de o altă femeie. Întotdeauna îi suportase micile legături, chiar se împrietenea cu „sărmanele prostuţe" abandonate... Dar de data aceasta şi-a schimbat atitudinea şi s-a abandonat, fără a simţi orgasmul, în braţele primii- 211 lui tinerel mai insistent. I-a mărturisit soţului ei că îl înşelase, iar acesta a spus că avea dreptate. Puteau să se despartă în linişte... Ea a refuzat divorţul. A avut loc o mare scenă de explicaţii şi de împăcare... S-a abandonat plîngînd şi a avut primul ei orgasm intens... Se poate vedea că, în lupta împotriva soţului ei, femeia nu a luat niciodată în considerare posibilitatea de al părăsi. Este o întreagă artă de „a pune mîna pe un soţ": „al păstra" este o adevărată meserie. Pentru asta, este necesară multă îndemînare Unei tinere femei arţăgoase, o soră prudentă îi spunea: „Fii atentă, dacă o să-i tot faci scene lui Marcel, ai să-ţi pierzi situaţia". Miza cea mai serioasă: securitatea materială şi morală, un cămin al său, o demnitate de soţie, un substitut mai mult sau mai puţin reuşit al dragostei, al fericirii. Femeia află repede că atracţia sa erotică nu este decît cea mai slabă dintre armele sale, care se risipeşte o dată cu obişnuinţa; şi vai! există atîtea femei dezirabile pe lume; ea se stră duieşte, totuşi, să devină seducătoare, să placă: adesea este sfîşiată între orgoliul care o face să încline spre frigiditate i ideea c prin pasiunea ei senzual îl va flata i îl va lega ş ă ă ş de ea pe bărbat. Ea contează şi pe forţa obişnuinţei, pe farmecul pe care bărbatul îl află într-o locuinţă agreabilă, pe gustul lui pentru mîncăruri bune, pe tandreţea faţă de copii; se străduieşte „să-i facă cinste" prin felul de a primi oaspeţi, de a se îmbrăca, şi să capete un ascendent asupra lui prin sfaturile sau influenţa ei. Pe cît se poate, se va face indispen sabilă fie reuşitei sale mondene, fie muncii sale. Dar, cu precădere, o întreagă tradiţie le învaţă pe soţii arta de „a şti cum să ia un bărbat": trebuie să-i descopere şi săi flateze slăbiciunile, să dozeze cu abili tate linguşeala şi dispreţul, docilitatea şi rezistenţa, vigilenţa şi indulgenţa. Această ultimă combinaţie este foarte delicată. Nu trebuie lăsată soţului nici prea multă, nici prea puţină libertate Prea îngăduitoare, femeia vede cum soţul ei îi scapă: o frustrează de banii şi de pasiunea amoroasă pe care le cheltuieşte cu alte femei; riscă în acest fel ca o iubită să capete asupra lui suficientă putere pentru a obţine un divorţ sau pentru a dobîndi cel mai important loc în viaţa lui. Totuşi, dacă îi interzice orice aventură, dacă îl excedează cu supravegherea ei, cu scenele şi exigenţele ei, poate să-şi atragă diz graţia lui. Trebuie ca femeia să ştie a „face concesii" cu bună ştiinţă, dacă bărbatul „calcă strîmb", va închide ochii; dar, în alte momente, trebuie să fie foarte atentă; în special se fereşte de tinerele fete care ar fi fericite să-i fure „poziţia". Pentru al smulge pe soţ de lîngă o rivală primejdioasă, va face împreună cu el o călătorie, va încerca să-1 distragă; la nevoie - luînd-o ca model pe doamna de Pompadour - va prilejui întîlnirea cu o altă rivală mai puţin periculoasă; dacă nimic nu reuşeşte, va avea ca ultimă soluţie crizele de lacrimi. 212 crizele de nervi, tentativele de sinucidere; dar prea multe scene şi acuzaţii îl vor alunga pe soţ de acasă; femeia se va face insuportabilă în momentul în care va simţi nevoia cea mai acută de a seduce; dacă vrea să cîştige partida, va doza cu abilitate lacrimile înduioşătoare şi surîsurile eroice, şantajul şi cochetăria. A se preface, a înşela, a urî şi a se teme în tăcere, a miza pe slăbiciunile şi pe vanitatea unui bărbat, a învăţa săi dejoace intenţiile, să-1 joace pe degete, să-1 manevreze este o ştiinţă foarte tristă. Marea scuză a femeii este că i s-a impus să se angajeze cu totul în căsătorie: nu are meserie, nici însuşiri, nici relaţii personale, nici măcar numele pe care îl poartă nu mai este al său; ea nu este decît „jumătatea" soţului ei. Dacă îl părăseşte, nu va găsi, cel mai adesea, nici un ajutor, nici în sine nici în afara sa. E uşor să arunci cu piatra în Sofia Tolstaia, cum fac A. de Monzie şi Montherlant: dar daca ar fi refuzat ipocrizia vieţii conjugale, unde s-ar fi dus? Ce soartă ar fi aşteptat-o? Desigur, ea pare a fi fost o scorpie odioasă: dar am fi putut oare să-i cerem să-şi iubească tiranul, să-şi binecuvînteze sclavia? Pentru a exista între soţi loialitate şi prietenie, condiţia sine qua non este să fie amîndoi liberi unul faţă de celălalt şi egali în mod concret. Atîta timp cît numai bărbatul posedă autonomie economică şi deţine - prin lege şi moravuri - privilegiile pe care i le conferă virilitatea, e firesc să apară atît de adeseori ca un tiran, ceea ce o incită pe femeie la revoltă şi viclenie. Nimeni nu se gîndeşte să nege tragediile şi meschinăriile conjugale: dar ceea ce susţin apărătorii căsătoriei este că certurile între soţi îşi au originea în reaua voinţă a indivizilor, şi nu în instituţia însăşi. Tolstoi, între altele, a descris în epilogul romanului său Război şi pace cuplul ideal: acela format din Pierre şi Nataşa. Aceasta din urmă a fost o adolescentă cochetă şi romanţioasa: căsătorită, îi uimeşte pe toţi cei din jur renunţînd la toalete, la lume, la orice distracţie pentru a se consacra exclusiv soţului şi copiilor ei: devine prototipul matroanei. Pe faţă nu i se mai aprindea, ca altădată, focul însufleţirii care era farmecul ei pe atunci. Acum, de cele mai multe ori îi vedeai faţa doar, şi trupul, dar din suflet nu 1 se mai vedea nimic. Tot ce se vedea era femeia voinică, frumoasă şi fecundă.* Ea cere de la Pierre o dragoste la fel de exclusivă ca cea pe care ea o simte faţă de el; este geloasă; el renunţă să mai iasă în lume, * LEV TOLSTOI - R zboi , pace. Editura pentru Literatur Universal ă ş ă ă. Bucureşti. 1969, traducere de Ion r;mn/etii şi N. Farocescu. 213 renunţă la orice camaraderie pentru a se consacra, la rîndul lui, în întregime familiei sale. „Nu trebuia să se mai ducă la club şi la mese cu prietenii numai aşa. ca să-şi mat treacă vremea; nu trebuia să cheltuiască bani pentru capricii, nu trebuia să plece în călătorii pe termen lung, exceptînd călătoriile de afaceri în nudul cărora Nataşa punea şi preocupările lui cu caracter ştiinţific, din care ea nu pricepea nimic, dar cărora le atribuia o importanţă deosebită." (...) Pierre era „sub papucul soţiei sale", dar , în schimb: „Nataşa, acasă la ea, se socotea roaba bărbatului ei; şi toată casa umbla în vîrful picioarelor cînd Pierre avea de lucru, citea adică, sau scria în cabinetul său. Era de ajuns să arate Pierre vreo preferinţă oarecare şi orice chef 1 se împlinea numaidecît. Era destul să-şi exprime el vreo dorinţă şi Nataşa dădea fuga să 1-0 împlinească. (... )"* Cînd Pierre este plecat departe de ea, Nataşa îl întîmpină la întoarcere cu nerăbdare, pentru că a suferit din pricina absenţei sale; între soţi domneşte o înţelegere minunată; ei se înţeleg fără să fie nevoie de prea multe cuvinte. Între copii şi soţul ei iubit şi respectat, în casa ei, Nataşa gustă o fericire aproape netulburată. Acest tablou idilic merită să fie studiat mai îndeaproape. Nataşa şi Pierre sînt uniţi, spune Tolstoi, ca trup şi suflet; dar cînd sufletul părăseşte trupul, este vorba de o singură moarte: ce s-ar întîmpla dacă Pierre ar înceta s-o iubească pe Nataşa? Şi Lawrence refuză ipoteza nestatorniciei masculine: Don Ramon o va iubi întotdeauna pe micuţa indiană Teresa care ia dăruit sufletul ei. Totuşi, unul dintre cei care laudă cel mai înfocat dragostea unică, absolută, eternă, Andre Breton, este obligat să admită că, cel puţin în împrejurările actuale, această dragoste poate să se înşele asupra obiectului ales: fie că este vorba de eroare sau de nestatornicie, pentru femeie înseamnă acelaşi abandon. Pierre, robust şi senzual, va fi atras trupeşte de alte femei; Nataşa este geloasă; în curînd raporturile lor se vor altera; sau îl va părăsi, ceea ce-i va ruina ei viaţa, sau el o va minţi, iar ea va suporta cu ranchiună, ceea ce-i va otrăvi lui existenţa, ori vor trăi din compromis şi din jumătăţi de măsură, ceea ce-i va face pe amîndoi nefericiţi. Se va obiecta că Nataşei îi vor rămîne măcar copiii: dar copiii nu sînt un izvor de fericire decît în sînul unei forme echilibrate, în care soţul este unul dintre vîrfuri; pentru soţia abandonată, geloasă, ei devin o povară ingrată. Tolstoi admiră devotamentul orb * Ibidem. 214 al Nataşei faţă de ideile lui Pierre; dar un alt bărbat, Lawrence, care şi el cere de la soţia sa un devotament orb, îşi bate joc de Pierre şi de Nataşa; un bărbat poate, deci, după părerea altor bărbaţi, să fie un idol de lut, şi nu un adevărat zeu; închinîndu-i un cult, femeia îşi pierde viaţa în loc să o salveze; cum ar putea să ştie? Prieteniile masculine sînt contestate; autoritatea nu mai funcţionează: trebuie ca femeia să judece şi să critice, iar ea n-ar putea fi decît un ecou docil. De altfel, a-i impune principii, valori la care nu aderă prin nici un impuls liber, înseamnă s-o umileşti; ceea ce împărtăşeşte ea din gîndirea soţului ei n-ar putea fi împărtăşit decît printr-o judecată autonomă; ceea ce îi este străin nu trebuie nici să aprobe, nici să refuze; nu poate împrumuta de la cineva propriile sale raţiuni de a exista. Cea mai radicală condamnare a mitului Pierre-Nataşa o oferă cuplul Lev-Sofia. Sofia simte repulsie faţă de soţul ei, îl găseşte „groaznic de plictisitor"; el o înşală cu toate tărăncile din împrejurimi, ea este geloasă şi se plictiseşte; îşi trăieşte multele ei sarcini într-o stare de nervozitate, iar copii nu pot s umple golul din inima ă ei, nici pustietatea zilelor sale; pentru ea, căminul este un deşert arid; pentru el, un iad. Şi totul se sfîrşeşte cu bătrîna femeie isterică culcîndu-se aproape goală în întunericul umed al pădurii, cu bătrînul hăituit care o ia la fugă, renegînd la sfîrşit ,,uniunea" de o viaţă întreagă. Desigur, cazul lui Tolstoi este excepţional; există o mulţime de căsnicii care ,,merg bine": sînt acelea în care soţii ajung la un compromis; trăiesc unul lîngă celălalt fără a se opresa prea mult, fără a se minţi prea mult. Dar există un blestem de care foarte rar scapă: plictisul. Fie că soţul face din femeia sa un ecou al fiinţei sale, sau fiecare se închide în universul său, după cîteva luni sau cîţiva ani, nu mai au nimic să-şi comunice. Cuplul este o comunitate ai cărei membri şi-au pierdut autonomia, fără a ajunge să scape de singurătate; sînt static asimilaţi unul altuia, în loc să susţină între ei un raport dinamic şi viu; de aceea, în domeniul spiritual ca şi pe plan erotic, nu mai pot să-şi dea nimic, să schimbe nimic între ei. Intr-una dintre cele mai bune nuvele ale sale, Mare păcat!, Dorothy Parker a rezumat trista poveste a celor mai multe vieţi conjugale; este seară şi domnul Welton se întoarce acasă: Doamna Welton îi deschide atunci cînd el sună la uşă — Ei bine! zice ea veselă. Î i zîmbesc cu vioiciune. ş— Bună! zice el. Ai stat acasă? Se sărută uşor. Cu un interes politicos, ea îl urmăreşte cum îşi agaţă în cuier paltonul, pălăria, cum scoate din buzunar ziarele şi îi întinde unul dintre ele. 215 — Ai adus ziare! remarcă ea, luîndu-1. — Ei bine, ce-ai făcut toată ziua? întreabă eL Aşteptase această întrebare; îşi închipuise înainte de întoarcerea lui cum îi va povesti toate micile incidente ale zilei... Dar acum i se păreau a fi o lungă poveste insipidă. — Oh! nimic, răspunse ea cu un chicotit vesel. Ai avut o după-amiază bună? — Ei bine! începu el... Dar interesul ei dispăruse înainte de a fi început să vorbească... De altfel, era ocupată să smulgă un fir din franjurii de lînă de pe una dintre perne. — Gata, asta a fost, zise el. Ea se pricepea să vorbească destul de bine cu alţi oameni... Şi Ernest era destul de vorbăreţ în societate... Încercă să-şi amintească despre ce vorbeau înainte să se căsătorească, pe cînd erau logodiţi. Nu avuseseră niciodată mare lucru să-şi. spună. Dar aceasta nu o preocupase niciodată... Erau sărutările şi altele la care să te gîndeşti. Dar nu poţi conta pe sărutări şi pe tot restul pen tru a face să treacă senle după şapte ani. S-ar putea crede că în şapte ani te obişnuieşti, că îţi dai seama cri aşa merg lucrurile şi că te resemnezi. Dar nu e aşa. Chestia asta începe să te calce pe nervi. Nu este una dintre acele tăceri blînde, prieteneşti, care se hsă uneori între oameni. Îţi dă impresia că ar trebui să faci ceva, ca nu-ţi îndeplineşti datona. Precum o stăpînă a casei cînd petrecerea pe care a dat-o nu e reuşită.... Ernest se ducea să citească sîrguincios, dar pe la jumătatea ziarului începea să caşte. Cînd făcea asta, în "sufletul doamnei Weidon se întîmpla ceva. Murmura că trebuie să vorbească cu Delia si se repezea în bucătărie. Rămînea acolo mult timp, privind vag în borcane, verificînd listele de la spălătorie, iar cînd revenea el tocmai îşi făcea toaleta pentru noapte. Într-un an, trei sute dintre serile lor se petreceau astfel. De şapte ori trei sute, asta înseamnă mai mult de două mii. Adeseori se pretinde că însăşi această tăcere este semnul unei intimităţi mai profunde decît orice cuvinte; şi, desigur, nimeni nu se gîndeşte să nege faptul că viaţa conjugală creeaz o intimitate: astfel se întîmpla cu toate raporturile de familie ă care nu acoperă din această pricină mai puţină ură, gelozie şi ranchiună. Jouhandeau accentuează foarte tare diferenţa între această intimitate şi o adevărată fraternitate umană atunci cînd scrie: Elise este soţia mea şi fără îndoială nici unul dintre prietenii mei, nici unul dintre membrii familiei mele, nici unul dintre apropiaţii mei nu-mi este mai intim decît ea, dar oricît de aproape de mine ar fi locul pe care şi 1-a făcut ea, pe care i l-am făcut în universul meu cel mai particular, oricît de înrădăcinată ar fi în inextricabila ţesătură a cărnii mele şi a sufletului meu (aici este tot misterul şi toată drama uniunii noastre imposibil de desfăcut), necunoscutul care trece în acest moment pe bulevard şi pe care abia îl văd de la fereastră, oricine ar fi el, îmi este omeneşte mai puţin străin decît ea. 216 El spune, de altfel: Îţi dai seama că ţi s-a dat o otravă, dar că te-ai obişnuit cu ea. Cum să renunţi la ea de-acum înainte fără a renunţa la tine însuţi? Şi mai departe: Cînd mă gîndesc la ea, simt că dragostea conjugală n-are nimic comun nici cu simpatia, nici cu senzualitatea, nici cu pasiunea, nici cu prietenia, nici cu dragostea. Adecvată doar la sine însăşi, nefiind reductibilă la nici unul dintre aceste sentimente diverse, are propria sa natură, esenţa sa particulară şi felul său unic, după cuplul pe care îl uneşte. Avocaţii dragostei conjugale1 sînt gata să pledeze că de fapt această dragoste nu e dragoste, şi chiar acest lucru îi dă un caracter minunat. Căci burghezia a inventat în ultimii ani un stil epic: rutina ia chipul aventurii, fidelitatea, pe acela al nebuniei sublime, iar ura familială este forma cea mai profundă a dragostei. De fapt, legătura dintre doi indivizi care se detestă, fără a se putea totuşi lipsi unul de celălalt, nu este cea mai adevărată şi cea mai mişcătoare dintre relaţiile umane: este cea mai jalnică. Idealul ar fi, dimpotrivă, ca două fiinţe umane să-şi fie suficiente perfect una celeilalte, şi să nu fie înlănţuite decît de dragostea liber consimţită. Tolstoi admiră legătura dintre Pierre şi Nataşa ca pe ceva „nedefinit, dar ferm, solid, aşa cum era uniunea propriului său suflet cu trupul". Dacă acceptăm ipoteza dualistă, trupul nu reprezintă pentru suflet decît o pură fac-ticitate; astfel, în uniunea conjugală, fiecare ar avea pentru celălalt ineluctabila greutate a datului contingent; ar trebui ca celălalt să fie asumat şi iubit, ca prezenţă absurdă, care nu a fost aleasă, ca o condiţie necesară şi materie însăşi a existenţei. Între aceste două cuvinte se face o confuzie voluntară şi de aici se naşte mistificarea: nu iubeşti ceea ce îţi asumi. Îţi asumi trupul, trecutul, situaţia prezentă; dar dragostea este o mişcare către Celălalt, către o existenţă separată de a ta, un scop, un viitor; felul de a-ţi asuma o povară, o tiranie, nu înseamnă să le iubeşti, ci să te revolţi împotriva lor. O relaţie umană nu are valoare atîta timp cît este suportată în imediat; raporturile copiilor cu părinţii, de exemplu, nu-şi capătă adevăratul * Poate exista dragoste în căsnicie: dar în acest caz nu se mai vorbeşte despre „dragoste conjugală"; cînd pronunţăm aceste cuvinte, înseamnă că dragostea este absentă; aşa cum, atunci cînd spunem despre cineva că este „foarte comunist", arătăm prin chiar aceste cuvinte că nu e comunist: un mare „om de onoare" este un om care nu aparţine pur şi simplu categoriei oamenilor de onoare etc. 217 preţ decît atunci cînd sînt reflectate de o conştiinţă; n-am putea să admirăm, la raporturile conjugale, faptul că ele recad în contingent şi că soţii îşi îngroapă în ele propria lor libertate. Nu ni se pretinde să respectăm acest amestec complex de ataşament, de ranchiună, de ură, de consemne, de resemnare, de lene şi ipocrizie numită dragoste conjugal decît pentru c el ne serve te drept alibi. Dar în prietenie lucrurile ă ă ş se petrec la fel ca în dragostea fizică: pentru a fi autentică, trebuie mai întîi să fie liberă. Libertatea nu înseamnă capriciu: un sentiment este un angajament care depăşeşte momentul; dar nu ţine decît de individ să-şi confrunte voinţa generală şi purtările sale particulare astfel încît să menţină hotărîrea, sau, dimpotrivă, să o sfarme; sentimentul este liber cînd nu depinde de nici o constrîngere din afară, cînd este trăit într-o sinceritate lipsită de teamă. Consemnul „dragostei conjugale" invită, în schimb, la toate refulările şi la toate minciunile. Şi în primul rînd le interzice soţilor să se cunoască cu adevărat. Intimitatea cotidiană nu creează nici înţelegere, nici simpatie. Soţul îşi respectă prea mult soţia pentru a se interesa de avatarurile vieţii ei psihologice: ar însemna să-i recunoască o secretă autonomie care sar putea dovedi jenantă, periculoasă: oare încearcă plăcerea în pat, cu adevărat? îşi iubeşte într-adevăr soţul? Este fericită să-1 asculte? Preferă să nu îşi pună aceste probleme: sînt nişte întrebări care chiar i se par şocante. Sa căsătorit cu „o femeie cinstită"; prin definiţie ea va fi virtuoasă, devotată, fidelă, pură, fericită, şi va gîndi ceea ce trebuie să gîndească. Un bolnav, după ce le mulţumise tuturor prietenilor, apropiaţilor, infirmierelor, ia spus tinerei sale soţii care, timp de şase luni, veghease neîntrerupt la căpătîiul lui: „Ţie nu-ţi mulţumesc, nu ţi ai făcut decît datoria" Din nici una dintre calităţile ei nu face un merit: acestea sînt garantate de societate, sînt implicate de însăşi instituţia căsătoriei; nu-şi dă seama că soţia sa, depaite de a fi ieşit dintr-o carte a lui Bonald, este un individ în carne şi oase; crede că fidelitatea ei se datoreşte consemnelor pe care şi le impune; nu ţine seama de faptul că ea poate avea de înfrînt tentaţii sau poate le cedează, că în orice caz răbdarea, castitatea, decenţa ei sînt nişte dificile cuceriri; cu şi mai multă înverşunare îi ignoră visurile, fantasmele, nostalgiile, climatul afec tiv în careşi petrece zilele. Astfel, Chardonne ne arată în Eva un soţ care ani întregi ţine un jurnal al vieţii sale conjugale: vorbeşte despre soţia sa în nuanţe delicate; dar numai despre soţia sa aşa cum o vede el, aşa cum este pentru el, fără a-i restitui vreodată dimensiunea sa de individ liber; este fulgerat cînd află deodată că ea nu-1 iubeşte, că îl părăseşte. S-a vorbit adesea despre deziluzia bărbatului naiv şi loial în faţa perfidiei feminine: soţii din cărţile lui Bernstein desco peră scandalizaţi că tovarăşa lor de viaţă este hoaţă, răutăcioasă, adulteră; încasează lovitura cu un curaj viril, dar asta nu-1 împiedică 218 pe autor să eşueze în a-i face să apară generoşi şi puternici; şi ne apar cu precădere ca nişte indivizi grosolani, lipsiţi de sensibilitate şi de bunăvoinţă; bărbatul le reproşează femeilor prefăcătoria, dar este nevoie de multă complezenţă pentru a se lăsa păcălit în mod atît de constant. Femeia este predestinată imoralităţii fiindcă pentru ea morala consistă în întruchiparea unei entităţi inumane: femeia puternică, mama admirabilă, femeia cinstită etc. Imediat cum gîndeşte, visează, doarme, doreşte sau respiră liber, ea trădează idealul masculin. De aceea multe femei nu se lasă în voia libertăţii „de a fi ele însele" decît în absenţa soţului lor. Reciproc, femeia nu-şi cunoaşte soţul; crede că-i zăreşte adevăratul chip pentru că îl vede în contingenţa sa cotidiană: dar bărbatul este mai întîi ceea ce face în lume, în mijlocul celorlalţi bărbaţi. A refuza să înţelegi momentul transcendenţei sale înseamnă a-1 denatura. „Te căsătoreşti cu un poet, zice Elise, şi, cînd devii soţia lui, primul lucru pe care îl remarci este că uită să tragă apa la toaletă"1. Aceasta nu înseamnă însă că este mai puţin poet, iar femeia care nu se interesează de opera sa îl cunoaşte mai puţin decît cel mai îndepărtat cititor. Adesea nu este vina femeii dacă această complicitate îi este interzisă: ea nu se poate pune la curent cu afacerile soţului său, n-are experienţa, cultura necesară pentru „a-1 urma": eşuează în tentativa de a se uni cu el prin proiecte cu mult mai însemnate pentru el decît monotona repetiţie de fiecare zi. În anumite cazuri privilegiate, femeia poate reuşi să devină o tovarăşă adevărată pentru soţul ei: discută împreună despre proiectele lui, îi dă sfaturi, participă la munca lui. Dar î i face iluzii dac crede c prin aceasta a realizat personal ş ă ă ceva: el rămîne singura libertate responsabilă şi activă. Trebuie ca ea să-1 iubească pentru a-1 servi cu bucurie; dacă nu, va fi înciudată, pentru că se va simţi frustrată de produsul eforturilor sale. Bărbaţii - fideli îndemnului lui Balzac de a trata femeia ca pe o sclavă, convingînd-o că este o regină - exagerează cu plăcere importanţa influenţei pe care o exercită femeile; în fond, ştiu foarte bine că este o minciună. Georgette le Blanc sa lăsat înşelată de această mistificare cînd i-a cerut lui Maeterlinck să înscrie şi numele ei alături de al lui pe cartea pe care, credea ea, o scriseseră împreună; în Prefaţa la Amintirile cîntăreţei, Grasset îi explică fără menajamente că orice bărbat este gata să salute în soţia lui o asociată, o inspiratoare, dar că acest lucru nu-1 împiedică să considere rezultatul muncii lui ca fiind numai al lui; şi pe bună dreptate. În orice acţiune, în orice operă contează momentul deciziei şi al alegerii. Femeia joacă în general rolul globului de sticlă în care se uită prezicătoarele: oricare alta, în locul 1 Cf. JOUHANDEALJ. Cronici mamaie. 219 ei, s-ar descurca la fel de bine. Şi dovada este că adesea bărbatul întîmpină cu aceeaşi încredere o altă sfătuitoare, o altă colaboratoare. Sofia Tolstaia copia manuscrisele soţului ei, le trecea pe curat; mai tîr-ziu, el i-a încredinţat această sarcină uneia dintre fiicele sale; Sofia a înţeles că zelul ei nu reuşise s-o facă indispensabilă. Numai munca independentă poate săi asigure femeii o autonomie adevărată.1 Viaţa conjugală poate căpăta înfăţişări diferite. Dar pentru majoritatea femeilor ziua se desfăşoară aproape la fel. Dimineaţa, bărbatul pleacă de lîngă femeie în grabă: ea aude cu plăcere uşa închizîndu-se în urma lui; îi place să rămînă liberă, fără obligaţii, stăpînă în casa ei. La rîndul lor, copiii pleacă la şcoală; va rămîne singură toată ziua; bebeluşul care se frămîntă în leagăn sau se joacă în pătuţul lui cu gratii nu este o companie. Îşi petrece un timp mai mult sau mai puţin lung cu toaleta, cu gospodăria; dacă are servitoare, îi dă ordine, întîrzie puţin prin bucătărie pălăvrăgind cu ea. Dacă nu, se va duce să hoinărească prin piaţă, să mai schimbe o vorbă despre preţuri cu vecinele sau cu vînzătoru. Dacă soţul şi copiii vin acasă la prînz ca să ia masa, ea nu profită prea mult de prezenţa lor: este prea ocupată să pregătească inîncarea, să pună masa, să strîngă masa; dar cel mai adesea este singură la prînz. Oricum, are în faţa ei o lungă după-a miază goală. Îşi duce copiii mai mici în parc şi se apucă să tricoteze, supraveghindu-i; ori, aşezată la fereastră, coase sau cîrpeşte. Mîinile ei lucrează, iar gîndurile îi zboară în altă parte; se gîndeşte la grijile care o frămîntă; îşi face proiecte; visează, se plictiseşte; nici una din tre ocupaţiile ei nu-şi este sieşi suficientă; mintea ei merge în întîmpinarea copiilor care vor purta cămăşile pe care le coase, care vor mînca mîncarea pe care o pregăteşte; nu trăieşte decît pentru aceştia; dar ei îi sînt măcar recunoscători? Plictiseala i se schimbă încet-încet în nerăbdare, începe să le aştepte cu anxietate întoarcerea Copiii se întorc de la şcoală, îi îmbrăţişează, le pune întrebări; dar ei au lecţii de făcut, vor să se joace unii cu alţii, îi scapă printre degete, nu are cum să se distreze cu ei. Şi apoi, au luat note rele, şi-au pierdut fularul, fac zgomot, dezordine, se iau la bătaie; tot timpul trebuie să-i cerţi, mai mult sau mai puţin. Prezenţa lor mai degrabă o oboseşte pe mamă decît s-o liniştească. Îl aşteaptă pe soţul ei din ce în ce mai nerăbdătoare. Ce face? De ce n-a venit pînă acum? A muncit, s-a văzut cu alţii, a vorbit cu alţii, nu sa gîndit la ea; începe 1 Există uneori între bărbat ŞL femeie o adevărată colaborare. În care aniîndoi sînt la fel de independenţi: ca în cuplul Joliot-Cune. de exemplu. Dai atunci femeia, la fel de competentă ca şi soţul ei, îşi depăşeşte rolul de soţie; relaţia lor nu mai este de ordin conjugal. Există şi femei care se servesc de bărbat pentru a-şi atinge scopun personale: ele se sustrag, în acest caz, condiţiei de femeie maritală. 220 s rumege cu nervozitate gîndul c e o proast s - i sacrifice tinere ă ă ă ă ş ţea pentru el, care nu-i poartă recunoştinţă pentru asta. Bărbatul, în drumul spre casa unde este închisă soţia lui, îşi dă şi el seama că, oarecum, este vinovat; în primii ani de căsătorie îi aducea ca ofrandă cîte un buchet de flori, cadouri mărunte; dar acest ritual îşi pierde în curînd sensul; acum soseşte cu mîinile goale, şi este cu atît mai puţin grăbit cu cît se teme de primirea cotidiană. Într-adevăr, adeseori femeia se răzbună pnntr-o scenă pentru aşteptarea sau pentru plictiseala din ziua aceea; prin aceasta previne şi decepţia provocată de o prezenţă care nu-i va îndeplini speranţele aşteptării. Chiar dacă îşi trece sub tăcere nemulţumirile, bărbatul este, la rîndul său, şi el dezamăgit. La birou n-a stat să se amuze, este obosit; simte o dorinţă contradictorie, de excitaţie şi de odihnă. Chipul prea familiar al soţiei sale nu poate să-1 smulgă din sine însuşi; simte că ea ar vrea să-1 facă săi împărtăşească grijile sale şi că aşteaptă la rîndul ei distracţie şi destindere: prezenţa ei îl apasă fără al copleşi, nu găseşte alături de ea o adevărată relaxare. Nici copiii nu aduc pace sau amuzament; se ia cina, seara se scurge într-o stare vagă de proastă dispoziţie; citind, ascultînd radioul, vorbind de una, de alta, fiecare, sub acoperirea intimităţii, va rămîne singur. Totuşi, femeia se întreabă cu o speranţă anxioasă dacă în această noapte — în sfîrşit! încă o dată! - se va întîmpla ceva. Adoarme decepţionată, iritată sau uşurată; mîine dimineaţă va auzi cu plăcere cum se închide uşa în urma lui. Soarta femeilor este cu atît mai grea cu cît sînt mai sărace şi mai copleşite de muncă; daca au în acelaşi timp şi clipe de răgaz, şi distracţii, este mai suportabilă. Dar această schemă: plictiseală, aşteptare şi decepţie se întîlneşte în foarte multe cazuri. Anumite evaziuni1 sînt posibile pentru femei; dar din punct de vedere practic, nu toate şi le pot permite. Mai ales în provincie, lanţurile căsniciei sînt grele; trebuie ca femeia să găsească un mod de a-şi asuma o situaţie din care nu poate scăpa. Am văzut cum unele dintre ele îşi dau o importanţă excesivă şi devin matroane tiranice, scorpii. Altele se complac într-un rol de victimă, se fac sclavele îndurerate ale soţilor şi copiilor lor şi încearcă o bucurie masochistă în acest rol. Altele continuă purtările narcisiste pe care le-am descris vorbind despre fete; şi ele suferă pentru că nu reuşesc în nici o acţiune şi, pentru că, nefăcînd nimic, nu sînt nimic; nedefinite, se simt nelimitate şi se cred neînţelese; aduc un cult melancolic propriei persoane; se refugiază în vise, în scene, în boli şi manii; creează în jurul lor drame sau se închid într-o lume imaginară; „surîzătoarea doamnă Beudet", descrisă de Amiel, este una dintre 1 Ci", cap. VII. 221 acestea. Închisă în monotonia unei vieţi provinciale, lîngă un soţ necioplit, neavînd nici ocazia de a acţiona, nici pe aceea de a iubi, ea este roasă de sentimentul vidului şi al inutilităţii vieţii sale; încearcă să afle o compensaţie în reveriile ei romaneşti, în florile de care se înconjoară, în toalete, în personajul pe care-1 întruchipează; soţul ei tulbură pînă şi aceste jocuri. Ea sfîrşeşte prin a încerca să-1 ucidă. Conduitele simbolice în care evadează femeia pot antrena perversiuni, obsesiile ei pot ajunge la crimă. Există crime conjugale care sînt dictate nu atît de interes, cît de ura cea mai pură. Astfel, Mauriac ne-o înfăţişează pe Therese Desqueyroux încercînd să-şi otrăvească soţul cum făcuse altădată doamna Lafarge. De curînd a fost achitată o femeie de patruzeci de ani care suportase timp de douăzeci de ani un soţ odios şi care într-o zi, cu sînge rece şi ajutată de fiul ei cel mai mare, îl sugrumase. Pentru ea nu exista alt mijloc de a scăpa dintr-o situaţie intolerabilă. Unei femei care alege să-şi trăiască situaţia cu luciditate, cu autenticitate, nu-i rămîne adesea altceva decît un orgoliu stoic. Pentru că depinde de tot şi de toţi, nu poate cunoaşte decît o o libertate interioară, deci abstractă; refuză pricipiile şi valorile primite de-a gata, le pune sub semnul întreb rii, i prin aceasta scap de sclavia conjugal ă ş ă ă; dar rezerva ei dispreţuitoare, adeziunea ei la formula „Suportă şi abţine-te" nu constituie decît o atitudine negativă. Ţeapănă în renunţarea ei, în cinism, îi lipseşte o întrebuinţare pozitivă a forţelor sale; atîta timp cît este pasionată, plină de vioiciune, se străduieşte să le folosească: îl ajută pe celălalt, consolează, protejează, oferă, îşi multiplică ocupaţiile; dar suferă că nu are nici o sarcină care să o solicite cu adevărat, că nu-şi consacră activitatea nici unui scop Adesea, roasă de singurătate şi de sterilitate, sfîrşeşte prin a se rene ga, a se distruge. Un remarcabil exemplu al unui asemenea destin ne este oferit de doamna de Charriere. În cartea înduioşătoare pe care i-a consacrat-o1, Geoffrey Scott o descrie astfel: „Trăsături de foc, frunte de gheaţă". Dar nu raţiunea stinge în ea această flacără a vieţii despre care Hermenches spune că „ar fi încălzit şi o inimă de lapon"; căsnicia a ucis-o încetul cu încetul pe strălucitoarea Belle de Zuylen. Din resemnare, ea şi-a făcut o raţiune; i-ar fi trebuit geniu sau eroism pentru a inventa o altă soluţie. Faptul că marile ei calităţi, foarte rare de altfel, n-au reuşit să o salveze este una dintre cele mai pregnante condamnări ale instituţiei conjugale din istorie. Strălucitoare, cultivată, inteligentă, pasionată, domnişoara de Tuyle uimea Europa şi îşi înspăimînta peţitorii; a refuzat totuşi mai mult de doisprezece, dar alţii, mai acceptabili poate, au dat înapoi 1 Portretul Zel idei. 222 Cu singurul bărbat care-o interesa, Hermenches, nici nu era vorba să se căsătorească; a întreţinut cu el o corespondenţă de doisprezece ani; dar această prietenie şi studiile ei nu i-au mai ajuns, în cele din urmă. „Fecioară şi martiră" este un pleonasm, spunea ea; iar con strîngerile vieţii în familia Zuylen îi erau insuportabile; voia să fie femeie, voia să fie liberă; la treizeci de ani s-a căsătorit cu domnul de Charriere; aprecia „onestitatea" pe care o descoperise la el, spiritul său justiţiar; mai întîi hotărîse să facă din el „soţul cel mai iubit care a existat vreodată pe lume"; mai tîrziu. Benjamin Constant va povesti că „îl chinuise mult pentru a-i imprima o mişcare egală cu a sa"; n-a reuşit însă să-i învingă temperamentul său flegmatic şi metodic; închisă la Colombier între acest soţ onest şi tăcut, un socru senil şi două cumnate lipsite de farmec, doamna de Charriere a început să se plictisească; societatea provincială din Neufchâtel nu-i plăcea, fiindcă oamenii erau destul de mărginiţi; îşi omora timpul spălînd rufele din casă şi jucînd, serile, „cometa". Un tînăr a trecut prin viaţa ei, scurt, lăsînd-o şi mai singură decît înainte. „Făcîndu-şi din plictis o muză", a scris patru romane despre moravurile din Neufchâtel, şi cercul prietenilor săi se micşora din ce în ce mai mult. Într-una dintre operele ei, a descris lunga nefericire a căsătoriei unei femei sensibile şi vioaie cu un bărbat bun, dar rece şi greoi: viaţa conjugală îi apărea ca o suită de neînţelegeri, de decepţii, de ranchiune mărunte. Era evident că ea însăşi era nefericită; s-a îmbolnăvit, s-a însănătoşit, a revenit la acea lungă singurătate în tovărăşia altora care era viaţa ei. „Este evident ca rutina vieţii de la Colombier şi blîndeţea negativă şi supusă a soţului ei săpa neîncetat în sufletul său goluri pe care nici o activitate nu le putea umple", scrie biograful ei. Atunci s-a ivit Benjamin Constant, care a fost obiectul atenţiei sale pasionate timp de opt ani. După ce, prea mîndră pentru a şi-1 disputa cu doamna de Stael, a renunţat la el, orgoliul ei rănit i-a împietrit sufletul. Îi scrisese într-o zi: „Viaţa la Colombier era odioasă, şi nu mai puteam reveni acolo fără disperare. N-am vrut s-o părăsesc şi am făcut-o suportabilă". S-a închis acolo şi n-a mai ieşit din grădina ei timp de cincisprezece ani; astfel aplica ea preceptul stoic: caută să-ţi învingi sufletul mai degrabă decît soarta. Prizonieră, nu-şi putea afla libertatea decît alegîndu-şi altă închisoare. „Acceptase prezenţa domnului de Charriere lîngă ea aşa cum accepta Alpii", spune Scott. Dar era prea lucidă pentru a nu înţelege că această resemnare nu constituia, pînă la urmă, decît o păcăleală; era atît de închisă în sine, atît de dur , se putea ghici în ea atîta disperare, încît îi însp immta pe ceilal i. ă ă ţ Îşi deschisese casa emigranţilor care veneau şuvoi la Neufchâtel, îi proteja, îi ajuta, îi conducea; scria opere elegante şi deziluzionate pe care le traducea Huber, un filosof 223 german în mizerie; îşi risipea sfaturile într-un cerc de tinere femei şi îi preda lecţii despre Locke favoritei sale, Henriette; îi plăcea să joace rolul providenţei faţă de ţăranii din împrejurimi; evitînd din ce în ce mai mult societatea din Neufchâtel, îşi strimta cu orgoliu cercul existentei sale; „Nu se mai străduia decît să creeze rutină şi s-o facă suportabilă. Gesturile ei de infinită bunătate aveau ceva înfricoşător prin sîngele rece care le dicta... Făcea asupra celor care o cunoşteau impresia unei umbre care trece printr-o cameră goală."1 în rare ocazii - o vizită, de exemplu - flacăra vieţii se trezea în ea. Dar „anii treceau şi viaţa ei era pustie. Domnul şi doamna de Charriere îmbătrîneau alături, despărţiţi de o întreagă lume, iar vizitatorii, părăsind casa cu un suspin de uşurare, aveau impresia că ies dintr-un mormînt... Pendula îşi bătea tic-tacul, domnul de Charriere, jos, lucra la studiile lui de matematică; din hambar se auzea zgomotul monoton pe care-1 făceau ţăranii îmblătind grîul... Viaţa mergea înainte, deşi îmblăciele o goleau de sămînţa ei... O viaţă din fapte mărunte, redusă cu disperare la încercarea de a astupa cele mai mici crăpături ale zilei; iată unde ajunsese această Zelide care detesta nimicnicia". Se va spune poate că viaţa domnului de Charriere na fost mai veselă decît aceea a soţiei sale; cel puţin el era cel care o alesese; şi se pare că această existenţă se potrivea cu mediocritatea lui. Dacă ne-am putea imagina un bărbat înzestrat cu excepţionalele calităţi ale Bellei de Zuyle, nu s-ar fi consumat în singurătatea aridă de la Colombier. Şi-ar fi croit locul său în lumea în care ar fi întreprins ceva, ar fi luptat, ar fi acţionat, ar fi trăit. Cîte femei îngropate într-o căsnicie n-au fost, după cuvintele lui Stendhal, „pierdute pentru umanitate"! Sa spus că o căsnicie îl diminuează pe bărbat; adesea este adevărat; dar aproape întotdeauna o anihilează pe femeie. Chiar şi Marcel Prevost, care este un apărător al căsătoriei, recunoaşte acest lucru. De o sută de ori, întîlnindu-mă după cîteva luni sau după cîţiva ani cu o tînără femeie pe care o cunoscusem cînd era adolescentă, eram frapat de banalitatea caracterului ei, de insignifianţa vieţii pe care o ducea. Sînt aproape aceleaşi cuvinte pe care le scrie Sofia Tolstaia la şase luni după nuntă. Existenţa mea este atît de banală: este moartea. În timp ce el are o viaţă plină, o viaţă interioară, talent şi nemurire. (23. 12. 1863.) 1 ti. scorr. 224 Cîteva luni mai tîrziu, îşi exprima o altă nemulţumire: Cum ar putea o femeie să se mulţumească să stea toată ziua pe un scaun, cu un ac în mînă, să cînte la pian, să fie singură, absolut singură, dacă se gîndeşte că soţul ei n-o iubeşte şi a redus-o pentru totdeauna la sclavie? (9 mai, 1863.) După unsprezece ani, scrie aceste cuvinte la care azi subscriu încă o mulţime de femei (22. 10. 1875): Astăzi, mîine, lunile, anii, întotdeauna, întotdeauna e acelaşi lucru. Mă trezesc dimineaţa şi nu am curajul să mă ridic din pat. Cine mă va ajuta să ies din amorţeală? Ce mă rnai aşteaptă? Da, ştiu, va veni bucătarul, şi apoi va fi rîndul doicii. Apoi mă voi aşeza în tăcere şi-mi voi lua broderia englezească, apoi voi repeta gramatica şi gamele. Cînd va veni seara, voi lua din nou broderia englezească în timp ce mătuşica şi Pierre îşi vor relua eternele lor aşteptări... Tînguirea doamnei Proudhon are exact aceeaşi tonalitate, „Tu ai ideile tale, îi spunea ea soţului ei. Iar eu, cînd eşti la lucru, cînd copiii sînt la şcoală, nu am nimic."' Adesea, mai ales în primii ani, femeia se leag n cu iluzii, ă ă încearcă să şi admire necondiţionat soţul, să-1 iubească fără rezerve, să se simtă indispensabilă lui şi copiilor lui; şi apoi ies la iveală adevăratele ei sentimente; îşi dă seama că soţul ei ar putea să se lipsească de ea, că, la rîndul lor, copiii sînt făcuţi să se dezlipească de lîngă ea; întotdeauna sînt mai mult sau mai puţin ingraţi. Căminul nu o mai protejează împotriva libertăţii sale vide; se trezeşte solitară, abandonată, un subiect; dar nu vede ce ar putea să facă cu ea însăşi. Afecţiunea, obiceiurile poi n încă de mare ajutor, dar nu sînt o salvare. Toate scriitoarele sincere au vorbit despre această melancolie din inima „femeilor de treizeci de ani", este o trăsătură comună eroinelor înfăţişate de Katherine Mansfield, Dorothy Parker, Virginia Woolf. Cecile Sauvage, care a descris cu atîta veselie, la începutul vieţii sale, căsătoria şi maternitatea, mai tîrziu şi-a exprimat în scrierile ei o delicată disperare. E remarcabil că dacă se compară numărul de sinucideri în rîndurile femeilor necăsătorite şi a celor măritate, aflăm că acestea din urmă sînt solid protejate împotriva dezgustului de a trăi între douăzeci şi treizeci de ani ( mai ales de la douăzeci şi cinci la treizeci de ani), dar nu şi în anii următori. „Cît despre mariaj, scrie Halbwachs1, acesta protejează femeile, din 1 Cauzele sinucidem, pp. 195-239. Remarca citată se aplică la Franţa şi Elveţia, dar nu la Ungaria şi la Oldenbourg. 225 provincie ca şi din Paris, mai ales pînă la treizeci de ani, dar din ce în ce mai puţin după aceea" Drama căsătoriei este că ea nu-i asigură femeii fericirea pe care i-o promite - nu există niciodată siguranţa fericirii, şi tocmai lipsa acestei certitudini o mutilează - şi o sorteşte repetiţiei şi rutinei. Primii douăzeci de ani ai vieţii feminine sînt de o extraordinară bogăţie; femeia traversează experienţele menstruaţiei, ale sexualităţii, ale căsătoriei, ale maternităţii, descoperă lumea şi propriul său destin. La douăzeci de ani, se trezeşte stăpînă într-un cămin, legată de un bărbat, cu un copil în braţe: viaţa ei s-a sfîrşit pentru totdeauna Adevărata acţiune, adevărata muncă sînt privilegii ale bărbatului, ea nu are decît ocupaţii care sînt adesea istovitoare, dar nu o mulţumesc niciodată. Iau fost ridicate în slăvi renunţarea, devotamentul; dar adesea i se pare zadarnic să se consacre „întreţinerii a două fiinţe oarecare pînă la sfîrşitul vieţii lor". Este foarte frumoasă uitarea de sine, dar trebuie să ştii pentru cine, pentru ce. Şi cel mai rău este că devotamentul ei însăşi apare ca inoportun, transformîndu-se în ochii soţului într-o tiranie de care încearcă să scape; şi totuşi, el i-1 impune soţiei sale ca fiind suprema, unica ei justificare; căsătorindu-se cu ea, o obligă să i se dăruiască în întregime; nu acceptă obligaţia reciprocă pe care o implică acceptarea acestei dăruiri. Cuvintele Sofiei Tolstaia: ,,Trăiesc prin el, pentru el, şi cer acelaşi lucru în ceea ce mă priveşte", sînt, desigur, revoltătoare; dar Tolstoi cerea într-adevăr ca ea să nu trăiască decît prin şi pentru el, atitudine pe care o poate justifica numai reciprocitatea. Duplicitatea soţului o sorteşte pe femeie unei nefericiri de care mai apoi se plînge el însuşi că ia căzut victimă. La fel cum în pat el o vrea în acelaşi timp caldă şi rece, pretinde ca ea să i se dăruiască total, dar fără ca acest fapt să implice pentru el responsabilitate. Îi cere să-1 lege de un loc anume şi de ea, şi în acelaşi timp să-1 lase liber, să asigure repetiţia mono tonă a zilelor şi totodată să nu 1 plictisească, să fie întotdeauna prezentă şi niciodată inoportună; vrea să fie cu totul a lui, dar sa nu-i aparţină; să trăiască în cuplu şi să vieţuiască singur. Astfel, încă din momentul în care se căsătoreşte cu ea, o înşală. Iar viaţa ei trece măsurînd dimensiunile acestei trădări. Ceea ce spune D. H. Lawrence despre dragostea sexuală este în general valabil: uniunea a două fiinţe umane e sortită eşecului dacă este un efort de a se completa una pe alta, ceea ce presupune o mutilare originară; ar trebui ca mariajul să fie aşezarea laolaltă a două existenţe autonome, nu un adăpost, o anexare, o fugă, un remediu. Acest lucru îl în elege Nota cînd hot r te c înainte de a putea fi so ie i mam ţ ă ăş ă ţ ş ă, trebuie mai întii 1 IBSHN, Casa cu păpuşi. 226 să devină o persoană. Ar trebui ca un cuplu să nu fie considerat o comunitate, o celulă închisă, ci ca individul să fie integrat ca atare unei societăţi în sînul căreia să-şi poată dezvolta personalitatea singur; atunci iar fi permis să creeze, din pură generozitate, legături cu un alt individ adaptat la colectivitate, legături care ar fi întemeiate pe cunoaşterea celor două libertăţi. Acest cuplu echilibrat nu este o utopie; el există, uneori chiar în cadrul mariajului, cel mai adesea în afara lui; unele cupluri sînt unite printr-o mare dragoste de natură sexuală care îi lasă liberi pe parteneri de prieteniile şi de ocupaţiiile lor; alţii sînt legaţi printr-o prietenie care nu împiedică libertatea sexuală; mai rar, sînt în acelaşi timp amanţi şi prieteni, dar fără a căuta unul în celălalt unica lor raţiune de a trăi. În raporturile dintre bărbat şi femeie o mulţime de nuanţe sînt posibile; prin camaraderie, prin plăcere, prin încredere, prin tandreţe, prin complicitate, prin dragoste, pot să fie unul pentru celălalt cea mai fecundă sursă de bucurie, de bogăţie, de forţă care poate să-i fie dată unei fiinţe omeneşti. Nu indivizii sînt responsabili de eşecul căsătoriei; dimpotrivă - contrar celor spuse de Bonald, Comte, Tolstoi - instituţia însăşi este pervertită încă de la origine. A declara că un bărbat şi o femeie care nici măcar nu s-au ales unul pe celălalt trebuie să-şi fie suficienţi în toate privinţele, toată viaţa, este o monstruozitate care naşte în chip necesar ipocrizie, minciună, ostilitate, nenorocire. Forma tradiţională a căsătoriei este în curs de modificare; dar constituie încă o opresiune pe care cei doi soţi o simt în feluri diferite. Chiar dacă nu considerăm decît drepturile abstracte de care se bucură ei, astăzi sînt aproape egali; se aleg mai liber decît altădată, pot să se despartă mai usnr mai ales în America, unde divorţurile sînt ceva obişnuit; între soţi diferenţa de vîrstă şi de cultură este mai mică decît odinioară; soţul îi recunoaşte mai uşor soţiei sale autonomia pe care aceasta o revendică; se întîmplă să împartă egal sarcinile gospodăriei; distracţiile lor sînt comune: camping, bicicletă, înot etc. Ea nu-şi mai petrece zilele aşteptînd întoarcerea soţului; face sport, este membră a unor asociaţii sau cluburi, este ocupată în afara casei, uneori are o slujbă care îi aduce ceva bani. Multe tinere cupluri dau impresia de perfectă egalitate. Dar atîta timp cît bărbatul păstrează responsabilitatea economică a cuplului, egalitatea nu este decît o iluzie. El stabileşte domiciliul conjugal după exigenţele muncii sale; ea îl urmează din provincie la Paris, de la Paris în provincie, în colonii, în străinătate; nivelul vieţii lor se hotărăşte după cîştigurile sale; ritmul zilelor, al săptămînilor, al anilor se reglează în funcţie de ocupaţiile lui; relaţiile şi prieteniile depind cel mai adesea de natura profesiei sale. Fiind integrat mai pozitiv societăţii decît femeia, bărbatul păstrează conducerea cuplului în domeniile intelectuale, 227 politice, morale. Divorţul nu este pentru femeie decît o posibilitate abstractă dacă nu are mijloacele de aşi cîştiga singură existenţa; dacă în America the alimony este pentru bărbat o obligaţie împovărătoare, în Franţa soarta femeii, a mamei abandonate cu o pensie derizorie est un adevărat scandal. Dar inegalitatea vine din aceea că bărbatul se împlineşte în mod concret în muncă sau acţiune, în timp ce pentru soţie, ca atare, libertatea nu are decît o formă negativă: situaţia tinerelor americane, între altele, o aminteşte pe aceea a femeilor romane emancipate din epoca decadentă. Am văzut că aces tea puteau alege între două moduri de a trăi: unele perpetuau felul de a-şi duce viaţa şi virtuţile bunicilor lor; altele îşi petreceau timpul într-o zadarnică agitaţie; tot astfel, multe americane rămîn „femei de casă" conform modelului tradiţional; altele nu fac decît să-şi risipească forţele i s - i piard timpul. În Fran a, chiar dac so ul ar avea toat bun ş ă ş ă ţ ă ţ ă ăvoinţa din lume, cînd tînăra femeie devine mamă, sarcinile căminului nu o copleşesc mai puţin decît înainte. Este un loc comun să afirmi că în cuplurile moderne, şi mai ales în S.U.A., femeia 1-a redus pe bărbat la sclavie. Faptul nu este nou încă din Antichitate bărbaţii s-au plîns de tirania Xantipelor; este adevărat că femeia intervine în domenii care altădată îi erau interzise; cunosc, de pildă, soţii de studenţi care contribuie la reuşita bărbaţilor lor cu o frenetică înverşunare; le fac programul, le fixează un regim, le supraveghează munca; îi privează de orice distracţie, puţin lipseşte să nu i încuie în casă; este adevărat şi că bărbatul este mai dezarmat decît altădată în faţa acestui despotism, recunoaşte ca femeia are drepturi abstracte şi înţelege că le poate face să se con cretizeze pun el: va compensa prin eforturile sale neputinţa, stenii tatea la care este condamnată femeia; pentru a realiza în asociaţia lor o aparentă egalitate, trebuie să-i dea femeii din surplusul său, dm moment ce el are mai mult. Dar tocmai pentru că este mai săracă, femeia primeşte, ia, cere. Dialectica sclavului şi a stăpînului îşi găseşte aici aplicarea ei cea mai concretă; oprimînd, devii optimat Bărbaţii s-au înlănţuit prin însăşi suveranitatea lor; pentru că doar ei cîştigă banii, soţiile lor pretind cecuri, pentru că numai ei practică o meserie, ele le cer să aibă succes, pentru că numai ei încarnează transcendenţa, ele vor să le-o fure însuşindu-şi proiectele şi reuşitele lor. Şi invers, tirania exercitată de femeie nu face decît să-i manifeste'dependenţa: ea ştie că reuşita cuplului, viitorul, fericirea ei, justificarea ei se află în mîinile altcuiva; dacă încearcă cu atîta asprime să-1 supună voinţei sale, aceasta se întîmplă pentru că femeia sa alienat în bărbat. Din slăbiciunea ei şi-a făcut o armă; dar tot slabă rămîne. Sclavia conjugală este mai cotidiană şi mai iritantă pentru soţ; dar este mai profundă pentru femeie; soţia care-şi reţine ore întregi soţul alături de ea pentru că se plictiseşte îl opresează, 228 prezenţa ei îl apasă; dar, la urma urmei, bărbatul se poate lipsi de ea mai uşor decît ar putea-o face femeia; dacă o părăseşte, viaţa ei va fi distrusă. Marea diferenţă este că, în cazul femeii, dependenţa este interiorizată; ea este sclavă, chiar atunci cînd se poartă cu o aparentă libertate; în timp ce bărbatul este în chip esenţial autonom, şi este înlănţuit nu dinăuntru, ci din afară. Dacă are impresia că el este victima, este pentru că sarcinile pe care le suportă sînt mai evidente; femeia se hrăneşte din el, ca un parazit; dar un parazit nu este un stăpîn triumfător. De fapt, aşa cum din punct de vedere biologic masculii şi femelele nu sînt niciodată victime unii pentru alţii, ci împreună aparţin speciei, tot astfel soţii îndură împreună opresiunea unei instituţii pe care nu au creat-o ei. Dacă se spune că bărbaţii le asupresc pe femei, soţul se indignează; el se simte cel asuprit: chiar şi este; dar realitatea e că însuşi codul masculin, societatea creată de bărbaţi în interesul lor a definit condiţia feminină sub o formă care este în prezent pentru cele două sexe un izvor al chinurilor In interesul lor comun ar trebui schimbată acesta situaţie, inter-zicîndu-se ca mariajul să fie pentru femeie o „carieră". Bărbaţii care se declară antifeminişti sub pretextul că „femeile sînt şi aşa destul de otrăvitoare"" nu au prea multă logică în gîndire: tocmai pentru că mariajul le transformă pe femei în „insecte-călugăriţe", în „lipitori"' şi în ,,otrăvuri" trebuie ca instituţia căsătoriei să fie schimbată, şi prin aceasta şi condiţia femeii Femeia îl apasă atît de tare pe bărbat pentru că i se interzice să aibă deplină încredere în el; el se va elibera elibetînd-o. adică dîndu-i ceva de făcut în această lume Unele tinere femei încearcă deja să cucerească această libertate pozitivă; dar rare sînt acelea care perseverează mult timp în meserie sau în studii: cel mai adesea ştiu că interesele muncii lor vor fi sacrificate în favoarea carierei soţului lor; nu aduc în casă decît un salariu care-1 completează pe acela al bărbatului; nu se angajează decît cu timiditate într-o activitate care le smulge din servitutea conjugală. Chiar cele care au o meserie serioas nu reu esc s aib de pe urma ei acelea i beneficii ă ş ă ă ş sociale ca bărbatul; soţiile de avocaţi, de exemplu, au dreptul la o pensie după moartea soţilor lor; dar în cazul femeilor-avocat sa interzis ca, în caz de deces, soţilor lor să le fie acordată în acelaşi fel o pensie. Aceasta echivalează cu a afirma că femeia care munceşte nu este considerată ca egală cu bărbatul. Există femei care află în profesiunea lor o adevărată independenţă; dar mai numeroase sînt acelea pentru care munca ,,în afară" nu reprezintă, în cadrul căsătoriei, decît o oboseală în plus. De altfel, cel mai adesea, naşterea unui copil le obligă să se limiteze la rolul lor de matroane; în vremurile noastre este într-adevăr foarte greu să împaci o profesie cu maternitatea. 229 După tradiţie, chiar copilul trebuie să-i asigure femeii o autonomie concretă care să o scutească de obligaţia de a se consacra oricărui alt scop. Dacă, în calitate de soţie, femeia nu este un individ complet, ea va deveni astfel în calitate de mamă; copilul este bucuria şi justificarea existenţei sale. Prin copil ea se realizează din punct de vedere sexual şi social; deci prin maternitate instituţia căsătoriei îşi capătă sensul şi îşi atinge scopul. Să examinăm, aşadar, această supremă etapă a dezvoltării femeii.